


Simpatía por el Diablo

by AnnikaBloomkvist



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnikaBloomkvist/pseuds/AnnikaBloomkvist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive es un estudiante del Weston College que tras terminar injustamente en detención al haber estado involucrado en extraños sucesos que giran en torno a su profesor Michaelis, empieza a recordar cosas oscuras del pasado que lo vinculan con su profesor y las cuentas pendientes que tienen por resolver. </p><p>Siglo XXI/Universo semialterno</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El castigo para Ciel Phantomhive

**Capítulo I**

**El castigo para Ciel Phantomhive**

* * *

 Ciel salió del despacho del director completamente molesto e indignado, todavía seguía sin creer que todo aquello le estaba sucediendo a él, precisamente a él, uno de los mejores estudiantes cuyo promedio era sin duda el más alto de toda la escuela. Toda la situación en sí era un completo disparate y no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Es que era increíble, Ciel Phantomhive, ¡Castigado! Y para más inri, ¡Durante todo el año escolar!

Ciel bufó por lo bajo y le lanzó una mirada furibunda a un muy sonriente y satisfecho profesor Michaelis, quien salía presuroso del despacho tras él, junto al director William T. Spears.

—No se preocupe, yo tengo todo bajo control, sé exactamente a qué tipo de castigo hay que someter al joven Phantomhive para que aprenda la lección —dijo Michaelis con una sonrisa cargada de maldad—. Después de este castigo definitivamente el joven Ciel no va a querer repetir nuevamente sus malas acciones que tanto nos afectaron.

—Espero que así sea —respondió secamente William—. Y espero que también lo mantengas silenciado, y te asegures de que no le cuente ni una sola palabra a nadie de lo que sucedió el viernes pasado —añadió lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo Sebastián pudiera oírlo. Aunque él y William T. Spears jamás se habían llevado muy bien, por primera vez estaban los dos completamente de acuerdo en algo: Tenían que mantener a Ciel Phantomhive callado. Y él por supuesto, tenía sus métodos bastante eficaces para hacerlo.

Sebastián asintió levemente y le lanzó a el chico de cabellos azulados una mirada misteriosa que no auguraba nada bueno...

* * *

  _Lo siento mucho, Ciel._

Alois Trancy estaba recostado en la pared de uno de los largos pasillos de la escuela, y al ver que su mejor amigo iba con el profesor Michaelis para la sala de castigos, hizo que su remordimiento fuera en aumento. En verdad tenía deseos de ayudarlo y hacerle saber que estaba de su lado, pero es que ¡No recordaba absolutamente nada! No podía acordarse de lo sucedido el viernes pasado, y por mucho que quisiera apoyar a Ciel, las acusaciones que estaba haciendo su mejor amigo eran bastante graves y él definitivamente no quería meterse en un gran lío si éstas resultaran ser falsas, o si eran producto de la imaginación de Ciel.

Trató de disculparse con la mirada, pero Ciel simplemente rodó los ojos y siguió de largo su camino. El rubio lo había traicionado y encima lo hizo quedar como un completo imbécil, así que por los momentos no pensaba aceptar disculpas ni contar con él de ninguna manera. Estaba solo en esto.

—Adelante, joven Phantomhive —dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa maliciosa señalando la entrada de la sala de castigos. _  
_

Ciel abrió dudoso la pesada puerta metalizada de aspecto carcelario y se sorprendió al ver que lo que había en el interior no era otra cosa sino un salón común y corriente, que tenía varias hileras de pupitres, el respectivo pizarrón al frente del mismo y el infaltable escritorio para el profesor. Pero lo que más sorprendió al chico de cabellos azulados fue sin duda ver que casi todos los pupitres de la sala de castigos estaban ocupados por un montón de chicas.

Al abrirse la puerta todas voltearon inmediatamente a ver al recién llegado.

—¿Ciel? Pero, ¿y tú qué haces aquí? —dijo Elizabeth mientras se abalanzaba sobre su primo—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste de malo?

—¿¡Qué demon...!? Elizabeth, la pregunta es, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —aquello definitivamente no podía ir peor, ¿qué rayos hacía su prima en la sala de castigo? ¿Por qué de todas las personas precisamente se tenía que encontrar con ella, y encima, en ese lugar?

—Bueno Ciel, verás, esteee... —las mejillas de la rubia enrojecieron por completo y se quedó muda. Y fue ahí cuando Ciel cazó al vuelo toda la situación. Se sintió como un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Sebastián Michaelis, aparte de ser profesor de Literatura Inglesa y Jefe del dormitorio Sapphire Owl, era quien se encargaba de impartir los castigos a los estudiantes que incumplesen el reglamento de la escuela. Y era bien sabido por todo el mundo que muchas jóvenes eran capaces de saltarse unas cuantas normas con tal de pasar unas horas en la sala de castigos con el profesor Michaelis, quien por supuesto gozaba de popularidad entre las chicas —y uno que otro chico también— del colegio.

Así que no era ninguna novedad que aquel salón estuviese abarrotado de jovencitas. Pero Ciel jamás pensó que su prima fuese tan descerebrada como para cometer alguna idiotez con tal de terminar en esa sala junto a otro montón de idiotas-adoradoras del profesor Michaelis, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su prima era la sirviente del Prefecto de Green Lion, y eso estaba muy mal visto.

—Señorita Elizabeth, por favor siéntese —dijo Sebastián con severidad—. El joven Phantomhive ha cometido una falta muy grave y será llevado a otra sala de castigo _muy especial_. —En su tono de voz se podía sentir la satisfacción al decir lo último. Ciel tragó grueso y se preparó para lo peor.

Elizabeth desconcertada volvió a su asiento. La frase "Sala de castigos muy especial" se quedó flotando en el aire por unos segundos, y todos en el salón se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral a la expectativa. Nadie había escuchado jamás que hubiese alguna sala de castigos especial, nunca nadie había cometido alguna falta tan grave que ameritara algún tipo de sanción diferente a las que se estilaban allí. Normalmente lo que se acostumbraba era transcribir un poema en latín cien veces, o sino, tenían que encargarse de las labores de limpieza de los salones y pasillos.

—Espero que se mantengan sentadas y calladas mientras llevo al joven Phantomhive a cumplir su sanción —continuó Sebastián con el mismo tono severo hacia las jóvenes—. Si no, les duplicaré el castigo.

El tono amenazador de Michaelis hizo que las jóvenes quedaran apabulladas y se mantuvieron en completo silencio. Sebastián siguió hasta el lado izquierdo del salón, donde Ciel pudo observar un estante de libros; sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, Sebastián logró mover el estante y ahí fue cuando Ciel se percató que había una puerta de madera oculta, el de cabellos azabache lo hizo entrar allí y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

* * *

 —Vaya, creía que esas cosas de pasadizos secretos se veía en las películas solamente —dijo Ciel Phantomhive sarcásticamente.

Tras la puerta Ciel no podía ver absolutamente nada, el lugar estaba oscuro hasta que Sebastián encendió una pequeña linterna y ahí fue cuando pudo vislumbrar unas escaleras.

—Sígame por aquí, Phantomhive —respondió Sebastián mientras comenzaba a subir la escalinata—. Y será mejor si mantiene la boca cerrada.

—Pero el otro día usted no parecía muy seguro de querer que yo mantuviese la boca cerrada, profesor Michaelis —dijo Ciel con un tono un tanto lujurioso, recordando con cierto placer —aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta— lo sucedido el viernes pasado en la fiesta de Halloween.

—Ah, _eso_ —dijo Sebastián sonriendo maliciosamente—. Pues como usted sabrá joven Phantomhive eran otras _circunstancias_ muy distintas.

Ciel iba a decir algo más, pero prefirió mantenerse callado. Sebastián podía llegar a ser un tanto impredecible y prefería no tentarlo demasiado haciendo referencias a lo del viernes. No sabía por qué, pero presentía que no iba a salir nada bueno de aquel castigo y la sonrisa maliciosa que adornaba el rostro de Michaelis no ayudaba demasiado a mitigar su ansiedad.

Ahora que Ciel sabía parte de sus oscuros secretos, ¿Que planeaba hacerle Sebastián? Aquella frase que había dicho el director Spears creyendo que él no había oído, "d _ebes mantenerlo silenciado_ ", lo tenía preocupado. ¿Será que Sebastián iba a tomarse literal aquella frase e iba a deshacerse de él? ¿Lo iban a torturar o algo por el estilo? No lo veía como algo muy probable. Aunque dada la verdadera naturaleza de su profesor, cualquier cosa podía suceder.

Aquellas preguntas estaban rondando en su mente cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras. Ciel pudo divisar otra puerta de madera.

—Muy bien joven Phantomhive, aquí termina el recorrido —dijo Sebastián sin dejar de sonreír—. Creo que ya es hora de que sepa dónde va a ser su castigo _especial._

El de cabellos azabaches abrió la puerta sin muchas contemplaciones e hizo un gesto a Ciel para que se adentrara en el interior de aquella habitación.

Phantomhive entró dudoso y lo que consiguió allí adentro lo dejó totalmente perplejo.

Aquella habitación no parecía ser otra cosa que un cuarto común y corriente. Lo primero que vio fue una pequeña cama individual pegada a la pared, un escaparate, una biblioteca y una mesa con lo que parecían ser trabajos de estudiantes y hojas regadas sobre ésta.

¿Ése era el cuarto del profesor Michaelis?

Sebastián entró en silencio y el menor lo siguió sin decir absolutamente nada, aunque por dentro se estaba reservando unas cuantas preguntas. Michaelis apartó de la mesa los trabajos regados e hizo un espacio para que Ciel pudiese sentarse y trabajar allí; buscó dentro de una carpeta y extrajo una hoja blanca que tenía un escrito en latín y la colocó sobre la mesa.

—Adelante joven Phantomhive —prosiguió Sebastián con la misma sonrisa falsa e invitando al menor a sentarse—-. Transcriba esa frase en latín que está en la hoja y habrá cumplido su castigo.

—¿Ése es el gran castigo _especial_? ¿Me trajo hasta aquí sólo para terminar transcribiendo una estúpida frase en latín y ya? ¿Eso es todo? —dijo Ciel arqueando una ceja. Toda esa situación se estaba volviendo tan extraña—. ¿Dónde demonios estamos?

—Oh, vaya, vaya, ¿es que acaso usted estaba esperando algo más? ¿Será que el hecho de que lo haya traído hasta mi habitación hizo que su imaginación volara y esperaba que su castigo fuera _otro_? —respondió el mayor con malicia—. Pues me temo joven Phantomhive que aquí en el Weston College no se estilan ese tipo de cosas.

—¡No seas tan descarado Sebastián! —explotó Ciel mandando a la mierda las formalidades—-. Después de todo lo que vi y lo que ustedes me hicieron el viernes pasado, ¿En serio crees que estoy para tus juegos? ¡Dime de una vez por todas que piensas hacerme! ¿¡Qué demonios está sucediendo en esta escuela!?

—Tsk, joven Ciel no debería usar ese lenguaje tan descortés delante de su profesor, ¿Es que acaso no ha aprendido nada en estos años que lleva estudiando aquí? —dijo Sebastián ensanchando su sonrisa—. Creo que la falta de disciplina es lo que lo mantiene con esa actitud tan desagradable e inconveniente para alguien de su posición, ¿así es como debería comportarse el sirviente de un Prefecto?

—¡Yo te hablo como se me dé la gana! No voy a dejar que me pisotees, ¿Entendiste? No me intimidas, Sebastián. Ahora exijo saber qué demonios es lo que sucede aquí en el Weston College.

—Oh ¿con que ahora nos tuteamos, Ciel? Pues verás, el asunto es el siguiente...  —Sebastián se acercó repentinamente hacia donde estaba el menor y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía arrinconado contra la pared—. No debes hablar con absolutamente nadie de lo que viste el viernes pasado, si lo haces, en primer lugar nadie te va a creer y pensarán que estás loco, porque bueno, ¿Quién le creería a un mocoso que estuvo internado en un psiquiátrico durante dos años?

—¿Psiquiátrico? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

Sebastián simplemente tomó una carpeta que estaba sobre la mesa y sacó los papeles que estaban en el interior y se los enseñó a Ciel: eran unos informes de un psiquiátrico firmado por un doctor, un tal Aleister Chamber. En el informe decía que Ciel había sido paciente de un psiquiátrico llamado Saint Stefan y que si bien ya estaba recuperado, él tenía que seguir tomando medicamentos para controlar ataques psicóticos. Evidentemente aquellos documentos eran falsos, sin embargo, ¿Cómo Ciel podría alegar lo contrario? Era su palabra contra la de Sebastián, William T. Spears y toda la directiva del Weston College.

—¡Eres un maldito bastardo!

—Segundo —continuó Sebastián con malicia—. Si alguien llegara a creerte, yo me encargaré personalmente de deshacerme de esa persona y de ti, y cuando digo deshacerme, lo digo en serio Phantomhive. Yo no me ando con juegos. Aunque preferiría que te mantuvieras callado y así no me vería en la necesidad de tener que lastimarte… Sería una verdadera lástima que se perdiera a una persona con tus… _cualidades._

—¿De verdad piensas que me voy a mantener callado y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido? —Ciel estaba indignado a más no poder y su rostro estaba completamente rojo; aunque si bien esto podría adjudicarse a la furia que lo embargaba, también podría decirse que la cercanía del profesor Michaelis tenía algo que ver con eso.

—No, joven Ciel, sé que usted no es estúpido y por eso confío en que mantenga este pequeño secretito guardado. De lo contrario sabe que habrá consecuencias. Además, ¿no le faltan nada más dos años para graduarse? Dos años se van más rápido de lo que usted piensa y le prometo que su silencio será bien recompensado.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo? —respondió el menor retador.

—Dígame usted qué sería lo más adecuado, estoy abierto a distintas opciones, sin embargo, yo le sugeriría… —Sebastián se acercó al oído de Ciel y susurró aquellas palabras que dejaron al menor petrificado y tenso durante unos segundos.

El mayor se separó de Ciel y le guiñó un ojo. —Bueno Phantomhive, debo retirarme y supervisar el castigo de su prima Elizabeth y las otras jovencitas. Por favor comience a transcribir el mensaje en latín que tiene en su hoja. Más tarde cuando regrese me dice que piensa de la propuesta que le hice. Nos vemos.

Sebastián abandonó la habitación rápidamente dejando a Ciel levemente sonrojado, posiblemente debido a la indignación que sentía en esos momentos y por algo más. Ciel salió de su trance y se sentó nuevamente en la mesa donde estaba aquella hoja aguardando por él. Sebastián ni siquiera se dignó a responder a ninguna de las inquietudes y preguntas que le hizo el menor, sin embargo, ya tendría tiempo después para seguir recabando información: Por los momentos, seguía sin entender porqué tanto misterio respecto al castigo, al final, solamente había recibido una “sutil” advertencia por parte de Sebastián y la orden de hacer esa estúpida transcripción en latín; para Ciel algo no encajaba allí.

No le había pasado inadvertido el hecho de que junto al tintero, la hoja y la pluma de escribir, había un pañuelo y un frasco con alcohol. Aquello definitivamente era extraño.  Sin embargo, hizo caso omiso a ese detalle y leyó la inscripción en latín que estaba en la hoja, y se percató de que el escrito era bastante largo y llenaba la pequeña hoja por completo, así que tomó un pergamino en blanco que estaba en el lado opuesto de la mesa.

Aquella inscripción le parecía de lo más curiosa, a juzgar por su estructura parecía una canción, posiblemente de música sacra o cantos gregorianos. Y era algo inusual, ya que normalmente cuando tenían que hacer esas transcripciones en latín, casi siempre se trataba de alguna frase repetitiva tipo “No debo portarme mal en clases” y cosas por el estilo que le parecían a Ciel una pérdida de tiempo.

En la primera línea Ciel leyó:

_sympathiam faciat pro diabolo_

 

Tras traducir esa frase, se estremeció. _¿Simpatía por el diablo?_ ¿Por qué estaba colocada esa frase allí? ¿Qué quería decir? Continuó leyendo lo que seguía:

 

_Permettermi di presentarmi_

_sono un uomo facoltoso e di gran garbo_

_sono stato in giro per molto tempo_

__ho rubato l'anima e la fede a molti uomini_ _

 

Un momento, ¿italiano? El título estaba en latín, pero el resto en italiano. Por lo visto Sebastián se lo quería hacer difícil, ya que Ciel no conocía mucho de ese idioma. A pesar de eso, el menor se dio cuenta de que en la mesa había también un diccionario de italiano; el muy bastardo de Sebastián definitivamente estaba jodiéndolo. Lo tomó y empezó a buscar las palabras de esa frase y logró decodificar lo que decía:

 

_Por favor, permíteme presentarme_

_soy un hombre de riqueza y buen gusto_

_Estuve por aquí durante un largo, largo año,_

__robé el alma y la fe de muchos hombres_ _

 

Sintió una sensación de deja vú, había escuchado esa frase en algún otro lado, pero ¿En dónde? Buscó la siguiente línea y tradujo lo siguiente:

__

_Y yo estaba cerca_

_cuando Jesucristo tuvo su momento_

_de duda y aflicción, me cercioré de que_

_Pilatos lavase sus manos y sellase su destino._

 

_Encantado de conocerte,_

_espero que adivines mi nombre._

_Lo que te está confundiendo_

___es la naturaleza de mi juego_ _ _

 

 _Pero ¡por supuesto! Ya sé dónde he escuchado esto antes._ Pensó Ciel. _Es una jodida canción de los Rolling Stones._

El menor se sentía algo cansado y no tenía ganas de jugar a las adivinanzas, realmente no terminaba de captar por qué Sebastián había elegido esa canción para que la transcribiera, no logró comprenderlo sino justo en el momento en el empezó a escribir el título y algo extraño sucedió: comenzó a sentir un ardor muy fuerte en su brazo, como si le estuviesen atravesando un metal muy caliente sobre su piel, el dolor era lacerante y Ciel se subió rápidamente la manga de su uniforme y lo que encontró lo dejó perplejo.

Sobre la piel de su brazo, estaban grabadas las palabras que acababa de escribir en el papel, pero no estaban con tinta o algo que se pudiera borrar, estaban marcadas como cicatrices permanentes y lo más curioso de aquello es que no estaba la frase en latín, como había escrito originalmente, sino su traducción en inglés:

 **Sympathy for the devil** (*)

En menos de un segundo, Ciel hizo sus deducciones y cazó al vuelo el significado de todo aquello. Era la forma de Sebastián de darle algunas explicaciones de lo ocurrido el viernes pasado en la fiesta de Halloween; porque a pesar de que Ciel había descubierto muchas cosas que ocultaban allí en el Weston, no se explicaba del todo la naturaleza del “profesor” Michaelis. Sebastián con eso le estaba dejando una pista… y una advertencia.

Ciel suspiró con cansancio, tomó el pañuelo y lo mojó en el alcohol, definitivamente su castigo no iba a ser para nada agradable...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Sympathy for the devil es una canción muy famosa de los Rolling Stones. Créditos para ellos. Como se pudieron dar cuenta, esta canción es la que le da título al fic y tiene cierta relevancia dentro de la trama.
> 
> Hola, qué tal? Aquí les dejo esta historia loca que se me ocurrió hace unos meses atrás. Llevo un tiempo subiendo caps por FF.net, pero decidí probar suerte también por acá. Cualquier duda o sugerencia me la hacen llegar a través de sus comentarios!
> 
> Se me cuidan, un abrazo!


	2. Los extraños sucesos del Weston College

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las letras en cursiva son para indicar hechos pasados. Demás aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

* * *

_**I watched with glee** _  
_**While your kings and queens** _  
_**Fought for ten decades** _  
_**For the gods they made** _

_**I shouted out,** _  
_**Who killed the Kennedys?** _  
_**When after all** _  
_**It was you and me** _

* * *

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla y humedecieron el pergamino. Ciel se detuvo, miró su enrojecido brazo y quedó perturbado. Las palabras que acaba de escribir en el papel estaban marcándose dolorosamente sobre su piel, iba apenas por el octavo párrafo y el brazo estaba cubierto en su totalidad por las letras de aquella canción, que se encontraban ceñidas en forma de espiral. Se preguntó si ahora empezarían a marcarse en su otro brazo por la falta de espacio.

Decidió levantarse del asiento y tomar un poco de aire. Se sentía mareado, el dolor en el brazo era lacerante y aquellas cicatrices quemaban como fuego; les echó un vistazo por segunda vez y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. El profesor Michaelis era un sádico que seguramente debía estar disfrutando de lo lindo al imaginarse el dolor que estaba padeciendo con ese castigo.

Ciel tenía emociones encontradas y una confusión terrible, por un lado sentía repulsión y miedo hacia Sebastián, pero por otro, no lo podía odiar del todo, sabía que había una extraña conexión con aquel ser que estaba más allá de su entendimiento; y en cierto modo, era consciente de que los sucesos del viernes pasado tenían algún significado importante más allá de las explicaciones que le había dado Sebastián ese día. Sin embargo, en su mente había una gran laguna que le impedía recordar con detalle algunas cosas de lo sucedido en aquella celebración de Halloween, tratar de rememorar le generaba dolor de cabeza y era como si su cerebro le negase acceder a esos recuerdos.

Caminó en círculos durante un buen rato, dándole vueltas al asunto, la habitación de Sebastián le parecía cada vez más claustrofóbica y un sentimiento de ahogo se apoderó de él, así que se recostó sobre la cama que había en la estancia, estaba comenzando a respirar con cierta dificultad y un sudor frío le empapaba la frente.

No podía creer que todo eso le tenía que estar pasando a él, hacía unas semanas atrás todo parecía estar tan normal, un año escolar que había iniciado con la misma monotonía de siempre, hasta que repentinamente se vio involucrado con Sebastián y todos aquellos malditos de la directiva del Weston College. ¿Pero por qué de todos los estudiantes tenía que ser precisamente él? ¿Por qué tenían que joderle la vida de esa manera? Supuso que en parte la culpa había sido suya, por meter las narices en donde no lo habían llamado, por querer dárselas de "detective" e investigar cosas que no le concernían. Ahora estaba completamente jodido.

Pero había una vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que no, que aquello no había sido casual y que todos esos extraños sucesos eran algo más grande que él. Algo que llevaban planeando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Una ola de ira se apoderó de sí y varias lágrimas de rabia y dolor fueron rodando por su rostro. Se quedó en la cama hecho un ovillo, temblando por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Se permitió mostrarse vulnerable y estuvo un buen rato llorando amargamente; Sebastián iba a pagar por todo lo que le estaba haciendo, él no iba a permitir que ese maldito se divirtiera con él, ni se saliera con la suya. Terminó de colapsar y quedó sumido en la inconsciencia...

* * *

**_1 semana antes de Halloween_ **

**_Dormitorio de Sapphire Owl_ **

_—No sé cómo es que logras convencerme para hacer estas tonterías. ¿Qué tal si nos pillan? —exclamó Alois mientras se terminaba de poner el pasamontañas sobre su rostro—. ¿En serio es necesario que nos vistamos así? ¿No estás exagerando, Ciel? Pareciera que fuéramos a protagonizar la próxima película de Misión Imposible._

_—Cierra la boca, Alois. Necesitamos pasar inadvertidos y estos trajes nos ayudan a mimetizarnos con el entorno. ¿Qué? —preguntó Ciel al ver la mirada que le lanzaba el rubio._

_—Nada, nada —respondió Alois con sorna._

_Eran aproximadamente las 11:30 de la noche y Alois se había colado en el dormitorio de la casa azul; él y Ciel iban a cometer lo que a todas luces parecía ser una imprudencia, pero el rubio había aceptado acompañar a su amigo en esa locura y ya no había marcha atrás._

_Desde hacía días en el Weston College comenzaron a surgir rumores y murmullos entre pasillos, todos los estudiantes hablaban sobre un supuesto incidente que había ocurrido el viernes pasado en La Fiesta del Té de Medianoche que organizaban los Prefectos; Alois y Ciel desconocían cuál era ese supuesto incidente, ya que ellos como los sirvientes de los Prefectos de sus respectivos dormitorios —Scarlet Fox y Sapphire Owl— habían estado en esa reunión y no había sucedido nada fuera de lo común, lo único extraño fue que ni Cheslock, ni su sirviente, asistieron. Eso llevó a que se intensificaran los rumores por la repentina desaparición de un estudiante de Violet Wolf ese mismo día, y unos testigos afirmaron que se había tratado de un ritual de magia negra, y que Cheslock, el Prefecto de ese dormitorio, era el principal involucrado. Luego de eso, comenzaron a surgir teorías conspirativas en las que decían que los otros Prefectos también estaban involucrados, no sólo en esa desaparición del estudiante de Violet Wolf, sino en las desapariciones que han habido en los últimos tres años.  
_

_El Weston College era una escuela muy antigua y prestigiosa, que a pesar de la buena reputación que gozaba, se había vuelto famosa también por sucesos misteriosos, como las desapariciones de estudiantes y la expulsión de casi todas las generaciones de Prefectos antes de culminar el año escolar._

_Las desapariciones siempre ocurrían cuando se acercaba Halloween; Scotland Yard nunca había podido demostrar que alguien del Weston College pudiera estar involucrado, pero no podía ser una casualidad que todos los años ocurría lo mismo y en la misma fecha. En cuanto a los Prefectos, generalmente eran expulsados por motivos desconocidos, pero los estudiantes comentaban que ellos tenían que estar relacionados con esas desapariciones.  
_

_Cheslock, Soma Asman Kadar, Clayton y Edward Middleford eran los Prefectos actuales de los cuatro dormitorios. Sorpresivamente habían sido los que más tiempo habían durado, y llevaban tres años aproximadamente como los 4P. Aunque su buena reputación estaba comenzando a caerse.  
_

_Ciel Phantomhive era el sirviente de Clayton, le servía desde su primer año y la historia de cómo alguien tan orgulloso como Phantomhive terminó siendo sirviente era un misterio, pero algunos rumoraban que se trató de una apuesta que perdió contra Alois Trancy, quien también se convirtió en sirviente del Prefecto de Scarlet Fox. A pesar de que Ciel siempre había escuchado que los 4P estaban involucrados en cosas raras, él nunca notó que Clayton o los demás hicieran nada que pudiera calificarse como extraño o sospechoso._

_Sin embargo, a pesar de que le parecían descabellados esos rumores de que los Prefectos estaban involucrados en magia negra y cosas tan absurdas, él últimamente estaba llegando a pensar de que sí había algo raro con ellos; Clayton en esa última semana se mostraba muy reservado con él, había tenido varias reuniones privadas con Cheslock, a las cuales le prohibió acompañarlo. Pero lo que terminó de convencerlo de que algo extraño tomaba lugar, fue cuando los 4P les negaron a los sirvientes asistir a la Fiesta del Té de ese viernes antes de Halloween; hecho que era extraño ya que a ellos jamás les habían vetado la entrada. Esta vez sólo podían asistir profesores, directivos, y los Prefectos, por supuesto._

_Ciel después de haber estado molestando a Alois durante días, logró convencerlo para que lo acompañara a infiltrarse e investigar en la Fiesta del Té que tendría lugar ese día. Había planeado todo cuidadosamente y esperaba que no los descubrieran, sino las consecuencias podrían resultar catastróficas._

_El rubio bufó por lo bajo y se miró en el espejo que estaba en la habitación de Ciel. Se veía completamente ridículo vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, y lo que hacía peor aquel atuendo era el pasamontañas que cubría su rostro. Era incomprensible la fijación que su amigo tenía con ese "caso", en primer lugar, porque él seguía convencido de que los 4P no podían estar involucrados en algo así, ellos eran bastante apegados a las normas; posiblemente la desaparición del estudiante de Violet Wolf estaba relacionada con otra cosa, pero dudaba mucho que los Prefectos estuviesen detrás de eso._

_—¿Listo? —preguntó Ciel—. Los 4P ya deben estar en la fiesta, y la última ronda de vigilancia por los pasillos la hizo el profesor Michaelis hace 15 minutos. Él también ya debe estar en camino._

_—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? ¿Don perfecto Phantomhive está dispuesto a romper las normas?_

_—Ya he roto las normas en otras ocasiones para tu información. Sólo que a diferencia de ti, sé hacerlo sin que me descubran —respondió Ciel burlón—. El plan es sencillo y si haces lo que digo, todo saldrá bien._

_—Sí, sí. Ahora sólo dime que hay que hacer para terminar con esto de una vez._

* * *

_A Ciel y Alois les tomó más tiempo del previsto lograr llegar hasta el lugar donde se realizaba la Fiesta de Té de Medianoche. Esa reunión se hacía en un pequeño jardín privado, el cual se tenía acceso a través del despacho del director, dicho despacho abarcaba una estructura antigua e inmensa que estaba un poco aislada del dormitorio de Sapphire Owl. Por razones obvias, Ciel y Alois no podían entrar por la entrada principal del edificio, sino que tenían que rodearlo y dirigirse hacia la parte trasera para pasar inadvertidos; el problema radicaba en que esa parte de atrás del edificio estaba bordeada por un pequeño bosquecillo lleno de matorrales y plantas de helechos que dificultaban la travesía. El recorrido les tomó más tiempo debido a esto, pero lograron dar con la pared que los separaba del jardín donde se realizaba la fiesta. A ambos les pareció escuchar un leve escándalo al otro lado del muro, ¿Era eso que escuchaban… música?_

_—Vaya, justamente tienen que hacer las mejores fiestas cuando no podemos entrar —dijo Alois con frustración—. Creo que jamás habían puesto música._

_—Alois, concéntrate a lo que vinimos. Ahora tenemos que intentar subir el muro discretamente._

_—¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir subir ese muro? ¿Viste cuántos metros tiene? Creo que ni siquiera lo lograrías subiéndote sobre mis hombros._

_—Ya estamos aquí y tenemos que intentarlo. No hay marcha atrás —dijo Ciel con autoridad._

_—¿Si? ¿Y cómo vas a subir? ¿Vas a sacar el arnés y las cuerditas y vas a empezar a escalar la pared?_

_—No, idiota. Voy a usarte a ti como apoyo para subir. ¿Ves esa enredadera que cubre el muro? Pues me servirá para agarrarme e ir escalando._

_—Eres muy enano Ciel. No vas a llegar. ¿Que tal si yo tomo impulso en ese árbol y luego empiezo a escalar las enredaderas del muro? Se ve algo inestable, pero creo que puedo hacerlo. No te ofendas, pero tus habilidades físicas dejan mucho que desear, por no decir que son un asco; así que déjame esto a mí._

_Phantomhive iba a refutar, pero Alois le hizo caso omiso y comenzó a subirse en un árbol de aspecto frágil que estaba cerca del muro. Logró su ascenso sin problemas y el árbol resistió su peso; el rubio escaló un poco más, las ramificaciones llegaban hasta la mitad del muro, así que de allí se aferró en las enredaderas y continuó su camino hasta llegar al borde de la barrera._

_—¡No asomes toda la cabeza a través del muro! ¡Procede con discreción, idiota! —gritó Ciel desde abajo._

_—Es que no logro distinguir nada por culpa de este estúpido pasamontañas que me cubre la cara. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? Los huecos de los ojos están desiguales, ¿Es que acaso lo hiciste tu mismo? —Preguntó el rubio burlón._

_—¿Y qué si fue así? Deberías darme las gracias por ser el único en este "equipo" que se preocupa por hacer un camuflaje efectivo para no ser detectados —respondió Phantomhive malhumorado—. Ahora dime lo que logras distinguir desde allí._

_Alois rodó los ojos e intentó asomarse un poco más para ver la fiesta que se realizaba en el jardín interior. Era una escena bastante extraña la que se presentaba ante él, sintió una punzada de nerviosismo cuando vio que había algunas personas vestidas con túnicas negras y capucha; no estaba la larga mesa donde tomaban el té con el director, sino que en su lugar había un extraño símbolo con una estrella dibujado en el piso; los 4P no estaban por ningún lado, a excepción del Prefecto de Violet Wolf que tocaba el violín en una esquina._

_—Veo a un montón de gente con túnicas negras —dijo el rubio bastante tenso—. No está la mesa donde usualmente se toma el té y Cheslock está tocando el violín en una esquina, me parece que está tocando una pieza de Saint-Saës. No veo a los otros Prefectos. Y ¡Oh! ¡Espera…!_

_Alois se había quedado embelesado viendo algo que captó su interés al otro lado del muro. Ciel estaba impaciente y no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro. —¿Qué viste Alois?_

_—Acaba de entrar el profesor Sutcliff, está vestido con una túnica escarlata de muy mal gusto —dijo el rubio con desagrado—. Está el director Spears, lleva agarrado a un estudiante. No logro distinguirlo bien, se parece al chico este Underwood de último año de Green Lion... ¡Joder! —exclamó Alois de repente._

_—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué está pasando, Alois? —Ciel no sabía por qué, pero estaba empezando a sentirse nervioso y estaba comenzando a dudar si aquello había sido una buena idea. El rubio no le respondió y siguió asomado en el muro observando con bastante interés lo que sucedía en la Fiesta del Té de Medianoche. De repente, Ciel escuchó el crujir de unas pisadas sobre el césped._

_—¡Alguien se acerca, bájate de ahí idiota! —Dijo Ciel en el tono de voz más moderado que pudo._

_Sin embargo, su amigo no parecía escucharlo, estaba completamente absorto. Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca. Phantomhive, algo molesto, tomó una pequeña piedra que estaba en el suelo y la lanzó apuntando directamente a la cabeza del rubio; por primera vez en su vida, la puntería no le falló. Alois se giró molesto al sentir el golpe sobre su cabeza, pero cuando iba a reclamarle a Ciel, perdió el equilibrio y cayó del muro._

_Para su buena suerte, el aterrizaje no fue tan doloroso ya que cayó encima de Phantomhive. Estaba a punto de quitarse de encima de su mejor amigo, temiendo los insultos de éste, pero para su sorpresa, Ciel le quitó el pasamontañas de su rostro con brusquedad y estampó sus labios contra los suyos. Alois se quedó perplejo e intentó resistirse, ya que si bien era cierto que él tenía fama de no rechazar a ningún hombre que se le insinuara, aquello era demasiado extraño, definitivamente algo andaba mal con Ciel. A pesar de su renuencia, Phantomhive intentó torpemente profundizar el beso; el rubio no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero terminó por seguirle el juego._

_—Vaya, pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Dijo burlón el profesor Michaelis detrás de ellos—. Si querían ponerse románticos ¿Por qué mejor no se iban para el Mirador del Cisne? Según tengo entendido es el lugar predilecto de las parejitas._

_—Qué lugar más interesante han elegido ustedes para besuquearse, joven Trancy —comentó el subdirector Claude Faustus, que acompañaba a Sebastián—. Me parece un comportamiento bochornoso y completamente reprochable de dos futuros Prefectos de esta insigne escuela._

_Alois se quedó paralizado y sin palabras, pero Ciel, que ya estaba preparado, no se dejó intimidar tan fácilmente._

_—Y yo debo preguntar también qué hacen ustedes por aquí. No parecen estar dando ningún paseo casual, profesor. ¿O sí?_

_—Joven Phantomhive, le recuerdo que usted no está en posición de hablarnos de esa manera. Ahora mismo usted y el joven Trancy acaban de ganarse un castigo —contestó Sebastián amenazador—. Les recomiendo que se marchen ahora mismo si no quieren que les duplique la sanción._

_Ciel parecía que iba a replicar algo más, pero Alois lo tomó por el brazo y ambos se levantaron del suelo rápidamente y caminaron lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron. Sebastián y Claude observaron cómo los menores se perdían entre los arbustos._

_—¿Crees que hayan visto algo? —preguntó Claude._

_—Alois Trancy sí vio algo. Vio el principio del ritual con el chico de Green Lion, pero no creo que comprenda nada de lo que observó. Obviamente estará confundido._

_—Esa confusión sólo hará que quieran seguir investigando. Phantomhive es peligroso, ¿Vas a permitir que estos dos mocosos arruinen todo lo que hemos logrado en estos años?_

_—Los he estado observando, Claude. No tienen ni la más remota idea de lo que sucede en verdad. El joven Phantomhive cree que se tratan de actividades extrañas en las que están involucrados los Prefectos. Estaremos bien, puedo manejarlo._

_—Estás yendo demasiado lejos, Sebastián. Permitiste que el joven Trancy observara parte del ritual, vio el símbolo y a todos vestidos con las túnicas negras. Ahora van a saber que no son lo Prefectos, sino nosotros los que estamos involucrados en "actividades extrañas", los 4P hasta ahora iban a ser nuestros chivos expiatorios, pero nos acabas de delatar. Van a seguir investigando y darán con la verdad._

_—No importa, que lo descubran todo —respondió Sebastián con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Que tal si les colocamos los señuelos y dejamos que entren por cuenta propia a la guarida? Ellos son perfectos, podríamos utilizarlos para el ritual del viernes 31._

_Claude lo miró con reprobación. —¿Te has vuelto loco? Ya tenemos a los ejemplares que necesitamos. Además, sabes perfectamente que todavía no es el momento, luego llegará la hora en que podamos utilizarlos, pero por ahora no, llamaría la atención._

_—No idiota, no vamos a utilizarlos exactamente como parte del ritual principal. Sino ya sabes, para divertirnos un poco._

_Faustus no dijo nada y se mostró indiferente al comentario de Michaelis. Sin embargo, Sebastián decidió molestarlo un poco más. —Vamos Claude, he visto como miras a Trancy, ¿No te gustaría por una vez romper las reglas y divertirte un poco? Esta no es una oportunidad que se presente todo el tiempo._

_El subdirector pareció meditarlo por unos segundos, pero luego tendió una mano hacia Sebastián. —Si Spears se pone pesado, le digo que todo esto fue cosa tuya y que me obligaste._

_—Trato hecho —convino Sebastián sonriendo maliciosamente._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Las letras en Bold del principio pertenecen a la misma canción de los Rolling Stones (Sympathy for the devil).


	3. Leitmotiv

**I**

 

_—¡Joder eso ha estado cerca! —exclamó Alois._

_Después de que lograron alejarse de Michaelis y Faustus, habían llegado hasta el Mirador del Cisne, que se hallaba desierto a esas horas de la noche._

_—Sí, y no gracias a ti precisamente —dijo Ciel mientras se sentaba en uno de los banquitos de madera que había en la estancia._

_Alois también se sentó y se echó a reír a carcajadas de repente._

_—¿Qué es tan divertido? ¿Te parece muy entretenida toda esta situación? ¿Vas a decirme por fin qué fue lo que viste? —dijo Ciel malhumorado._

_—¡Besas horrible Ciel! —exclamó Alois sin parar de reír—. ¡Tu lengua casi me llega hasta la garganta!_

_—¡Cállate imbécil! No tuve otra opción. No creas que fue para mí fue un sacrificio muy agradable, en especial sabiendo que ahora soy propenso a contraer alguna enfermedad de dudosa procedencia, ya que tú te has besuqueado con la mitad del Weston. Espero que ni se te ocurra contarle a nadie de esto._

_—Sabía que no podrías resistirte a mis encantos —canturreó el rubio ignorando el comentario de su amigo—. ¿Acaso ese ha sido tu primer beso? —el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Ciel fue respuesta suficiente—. ¿En serio nunca habías besado a nadie antes?_

_—Cierra la boca, ¿Por qué mejor no te limitas a contestar mis preguntas? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?_

_—¡Vamos Ciel que no te de pena! Si quieres puedo hacer la caridad y enseñarte algunos trucos para besar… —Alois se detuvo en seco al ver la mirada asesina de Ciel, suspiró con cansancio y cambió de tema—. Pues odio reconocerlo, pero tienes razón, algo extraño está sucediendo. Parecía que estaban haciendo una especie de ritual o algo así._

_—¿Un ritual? ¿Pero de qué tipo?_

_—No lo sé, fue todo muy extraño. Como te dije, estaban un montón de sujetos cubiertos con unas túnicas negras, a la mayoría de ellos no se les distinguía el rostro, pero creo que eran profesores de aquí. Estaban todos reunidos en torno a un extraño símbolo en el suelo, Grell Sutcliff cargaba unas velas blancas y negras, y William T. Spears colocó al chico este de Green Lion en el centro del símbolo, lo peor de todo es que estaba desnudo._

_—¿Desnudo? ¿Y qué le hicieron?_

_—No lo sé Ciel, Cheslock en ese momento dejó de tocar el violín y se acercó hasta donde estaba el director y le entregó un libro bastante grueso, el chico de Green Lion le dijo algo a Cheslock, parecía estar suplicando, pero él lo ignoró completamente. Luego el director Spears abrió el libro en una página y creo que empezó a recitar algo. Después fue cuando me arrojaste la piedra en la cabeza —Alois parecía algo preocupado y no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro—. La verdad es que todo parecía bastante perturbador, pero evidentemente el profesor Michaelis y el subdirector Faustus son cómplices, ¿No viste la mirada amenazadora que nos lanzó? Y tú que ya te ibas a poner a replicarle, ¡Nos pudieron haber hecho algo!_

_—A mi no me intimida ese idiota —respondió Ciel pensativo—. Dime algo, exactamente ¿Cómo era el símbolo?_

_—Era una estrella de cinco puntas encerrada en un círculo._

_—Mmm… quizás pueda tratarse de algún ritual satánico —Ciel se levantó y empezó a encaminarse hacia su dormitorio—. Mañana a primera hora me pasaré por la biblioteca, por ahora buscaré algo de información en mi portátil. Ya es tarde._

_—¿Ritual satánico? ¿No crees que estás yendo muy lejos?_

_—Tú mismo lo viste, Alois. Es evidente que tiene que tratarse de algo así. Hay algo aquí que no encaja. ¿Me vas a ayudar a averiguarlo o no?_

_—Está bien Ciel, pero si las cosas se complican, me retiro. Me preocupa lo que pueda hacer el profesor Michaelis si nos descubre._

_Ciel simplemente rodó los ojos en respuesta. — Entonces, ¿Nos vemos mañana a las 8 am en la biblioteca o no?_

_—¿Tan temprano? —el rubio hizo una mueca—. Vamos Ciel, mañana es sábado, ten un poco de clemencia. ¿A las 10 te parece bien?_

_—Está bien, nos vemos a esa hora. Buenas noches._

_Después de despedirse, cada uno siguió su camino en silencio hacia su respectivo dormitorio, ignorando completamente el hecho de que alguien había escuchado su conversación..._

 

**II**

_El fin de semana pasó con ciertos contratiempos para Ciel y Alois. No pudieron concretar su reunión en la biblioteca, ya que el profesor Michaelis los levantó a las 6 de la mañana para cumplir con su castigo y se encargó de que ambos estuvieran todo el día haciendo labores de limpieza y cocina; Clayton y Soma, al enterarse de que sus respectivos sirvientes habían incumplido el reglamento, les asignaron una sanción extra, obligándolos a realizar unas traducciones de unos libros en latín. Terminaron todas las labores aproximadamente a las 10 de la noche, Ciel estaba tan exhausto que en cuanto se dejó caer en la cama, se sumió en un sueño profundo._

_El domingo fue la misma rutina, a excepción de la primera hora de la mañana, en la que ellos tuvieron que ayudar a oficiar la misa y luego colaborar con la limpieza en la Capilla. Hacia las 5 de la tarde los liberaron del castigo y acordaron encontrarse en el Mirador del Cisne a las 10 de la noche, cuando ya los Prefectos y el resto de los sirvientes estuviesen en sus dormitorios._

_Ciel fue el primero en llegar y se recostó sobre uno de los banquitos mientras esperaba a Alois. Empezó a dormitar hasta que a la media hora llegó el rubio._

_—Lamento la tardanza Ciel, pero Soma me puso a limpiar los establos, fue como una especie de castigo a última hora. Creo que se tomó en serio lo de reprenderme —dijo Alois dejándose caer en el banquito—. ¿Y a ti que tal te trató Clayton?_

_—Pues no lo he vuelto a ver. Estuve encerrado en mi habitación para evitar encontrármelo y me mandara a hacer algo más —respondió Ciel somnoliento—. Pero no estuve ocioso, por supuesto. Tengo información de interés._

_—Suéltalo._

_—Hablé con mi padre por teléfono. Por supuesto que no le conté nada de lo que vimos, ni nada de lo que ha estado sucediendo. Pero me dijo que me andara con cuidado, porque según y que les llegó a Scotland Yard un informe sobre la desaparición de un estudiante de aquí del Weston. Cuando le pregunté cuál estudiante era, a que no adivinas a quién me nombró._

_Alois se puso completamente pálido y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. —El chico este de Green Lion que vi en el ritual, ¿No es así?_

_—Eso es correcto —asintió Ciel—. James Underwood de Green Lion fue reportado como desaparecido desde el sábado, es decir, ayer. Sus compañeros se preocuparon cuando no apareció por ningún lado, y mi primo, como Prefecto de ese dormitorio, intentó hablar con el director Spears, pero como éste no quiso atenderlo, ni tampoco el subdirector Faustus, él tuvo que hablar con mi padre que trabaja como investigador para Scotland Yard. Han intentado por todos los medios establecer algún tipo de contacto con la directiva del Weston College pero nadie les ha dado respuesta._

_—Joder Ciel, eso es grave. Eso quiere decir que tal vez lo torturaron y lo tienen escondido. O quizás algo peor que eso._

_—Posiblemente esté muerto —dijo Ciel sin mucho tacto—. Estuve investigando en Internet sobre rituales satánicos, y si bien la mayoría de ellos coinciden con algunas características de lo que tú viste, estuve descartando y sólo hay dos posibilidades: o se trataba de algún ritual sexual, o un ritual de invocación demoníaca. Y en ninguno de los dos casos el pobre James tiene posibilidades de salir airoso._

_—¿Estoy escuchando cosas, o acabas de sugerir que existe la posibilidad de que todo esto esté relacionado con seres sobrenaturales?_

_—No he hecho tal cosa. Sólo estoy diciendo que en la directiva del Weston College hay un montón de chalados que tienen alguna especie de secta satánica y que creen que utilizando a estudiantes inocentes van a invocar a ‘alguien’ que no existe. Claro, la ironía que encierra todo esto es que estamos en una escuela católica —Ciel soltó una risilla sarcástica._

_—Ciel, ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer? —interrumpió Alois—. ¡Tenemos que contarle a alguien lo que vimos! ¿Qué tal si hacemos mañana una reunión aquí con los 4P y les contamos todo?_

_—Tienes que estar de broma, no creo que sea muy sensato contarle a los 4P porque evidentemente ellos también tienen que estar involucrados…_

_—¿No acabas de decir que tu primo Edward no estaba al tanto de la desaparición de Underwood? Eso quiere decir que él no estuvo en el ritual, de hecho, el único Prefecto que vi allí cuando espiamos fue a Cheslock._

_—Tal vez está fingiendo, o como tú dices, quizás el único involucrado es el Prefecto de Violet Wolf o que se yo. Igual no es sensato decirles nada todavía,  primero tenemos que averiguar qué planean hacer para este viernes 31 y ser discretos. Creo que alguien más está al tanto de nuestra pequeña investigación —Ciel extrajo de su bolsillo un papel doblado—. Dejaron este papel en mi casillero, no sé exáctamente qué significarán esas palabras, pero debe ser algo relacionado con lo del ritual que viste._

_Alois tomó la hoja y le echó un vistazo, todo el texto estaba en latín. Hizo una rápida traducción mental con los básicos conocimientos que tenía del idioma, y no le hizo falta leer completo lo que decía para saber el significado de aquello._

_—Vamos Ciel, ¿En serio no reconoces esto? ¡Es la canción de los Rolling Stones Sympathy for the Devil en latín!_

_Ciel le arrancó la hoja de las manos y volvió a leer con atención. —¡Tienes razón! No me había percatado. Pero, ¿Qué tiene esto que ver?_

_—Ni idea —musitó Alois—. Pero ciertamente hay alguien vigilándonos, ¿Será eso una advertencia o alguna clase de pista? ¿Habrá sido el profesor Michaelis?_

_—No seas ridículo Alois. Debe ser alguien más. Tienes una extraña fijación con Michaelis —dijo Ciel mientras analizaba absorto el significado de aquellas palabras plasmadas en el papel. Definitivamente todo eso se ponía cada vez más interesante._

**_sympathiam faciat pro diabolo_ **

_¿Pero qué rayos significaba eso?_

 

**III**

 

Se incorporó bruscamente de la cama y miró a los lados, algo desorientado; le molestó ver que todo estaba sumido en una completa oscuridad y que el lugar se le hacía más claustrofóbico de lo que recordaba. Volvió a mirar su brazo con la esperanza de que todo aquello se tratara de un mal sueño, pero allí seguían grabadas como cicatrices las palabras de aquella canción. Se palpó la sienes y suspiró con hastío, el dolor de cabeza no parecía haber mejorado en nada tras su “siesta”, y todos esos recuerdos que lo embargaron mientras estuvo inconsciente sólo le confirmaron lo que ya sospechaba: esos extraños sucesos del Weston de alguna forma tenían que ver con él, y que su querido “profesor” Michaelis y compañía estaban planeando eso desde hacía tiempo. Posiblemente Sebastián ya llevaba dándole caza y solamente había estado esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. Alois tenía razón después de todo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó alguien a sus espaldas con fingida inocencia mientras le tendía un vaso con agua—. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que luces realmente encantador cuando duermes? Te ves un poco más… ¿Humano?

—Cállate, no seas ridículo —dijo el menor mientras le arrebataba de las manos el vaso con agua—. ¿Será que puedo volver a mi dormitorio? ¿Ya te divertiste lo suficiente viéndome sufrir?

La habitación seguía envuelta en la penumbra y lo único que Ciel podía ver eran los penetrantes ojos escarlatas del profesor Michaelis.

—Créame joven Phantomhive, que una eternidad nunca será suficiente para dejar de divertirme de usted —Sebastián encendió una vela y la colocó en el piso. Fue ahí cuando el menor se percató de que ya no se hallaban en la habitación de Michaelis.

Estaban en un cuarto bastante pequeño que asemejaba el estilo de esos castillos medievales;  el piso y las paredes eran de piedra rústica, había una pequeña ventana cerca del techo que tenía unos barrotes de acero y la puerta era de madera. A parte del catre donde estaba el menor, no había ningún tipo de mobiliario o decoración adicional.

—¿Dónde estamos ahora? ¿A qué estás jugando?

—Eso realmente no es importante en este momento —respondió el mayor mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama junto a Ciel. La cercanía de Sebastián puso nervioso al menor y de inmediato trató de alejarse lo más que le fuese posible de aquel ser. Michaelis en respuesta sonrió ampliamente—. No seas mal pensado. Sólo quiero ver tu brazo.

Acto seguido, tomó el brazo de Ciel ejerciendo cierta presión en él, ocasionando que el menor soltara un quejido de dolor. —¡Ten cuidado, maldita sea!

—¿Apenas llevas marcado la mitad de _Sympathy for the devil_ y caíste inconsciente? Qué débil —murmuró Sebastián pensativo—. No hay mucho tiempo —sacó de su bolsillo un reloj antiguo, redondo y plateado, y lo miró con preocupación.

—¿No hay tiempo para qué? ¡¿Quieres decirme de una vez por todas que está pasando?! —gritó Ciel exasperado—. ¡Tú fuiste quién puso esa nota en mi casillero con esta misma letra en latín! ¿No?

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en los labios de Sebastián. —Oh, así que ya estás empezando a recordar. Interesante. Dime, ¿Qué más recuerdas de esa semana?

—¡Casi todo, joder! Sólo algunas cosas que no encajan, pero ya puedo hacerme una idea de lo que pretend…

—Supongo que también recordarás esto —Sebastián en un ágil movimiento atrajo a Ciel hacia sí y estampó sus labios contra los de él de forma violenta, sin darle al menor tiempo de reaccionar.

Ciel en vano intentó resistirse a la intrusión de su boca, por mucho que lo negara, había un magnetismo que desprendía Sebastián que lo atraía irremediablemente, no pudo evitar ceder ante la tentación de las caricias y besos de aquel demonio, y terminó devolviéndole el beso con ganas.  En todo aquello había una extraña familiaridad, era como si él y Sebastián llevaran tiempo siendo amantes.

Ciel cortó el beso algo acalorado y vio cómo Michaelis lo miraba lleno de deseo, antes de que el mayor volviera al ataque nuevamente, Phantomhive lo interrumpió rápidamente. —Lo siento, _profesor_ , pero entre mis recuerdos no hay nada de esto. ¿Podría ayudarme a rememorar?

Durante un segundo, Sebastián pareció descolocado, pero recompuso su expresión rápidamente y sonrió lujuriosamente. —No habrá ningún problema con eso, joven Phantomhive.

Esta vez fue Ciel quien no le dejó tiempo a Sebastián para reaccionar y se abalanzó sobre él en una beso demandante; el mayor no se quedó atrás y recostó a Ciel sobre la pequeña cama, tomando el control de la situación. Posiblemente terminaría arrepintiéndose de todo aquello, ya que él sabía que Sebastián sólo estaba utilizándolo, pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba, así que simplemente se dejó llevar.

—Sebastián, ¿Ya está todo listo con Ciel? No nos queda mucho tiemp… —Claude irrumpió en la habitación y se interrumpió cuando vio la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. Ciel se quedó de piedra cuando vio a Claude y como pudo apartó a Sebastián. Ëste último se levantó de la cama rápidamente y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Faustus.

— _¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Sebastián?! ¡El tiempo se nos acaba y tú te pones a jugar con la comida!_ —Claude comenzó a hablar en un idioma completamente desconocido para Ciel.

— _No me molestes que lo tengo todo bajo control_ —siseó Sebastián—. _Él pronto recordará todo y podremos comenzar._

— _¿Aún no recuerda nada? Sebastián, no lo arruines, ya yo he hecho mi parte con Alois Trancy; sólo falta Phantomhive, él es la pieza clave en todo esto, ¿Recuerdas?_ —gruñó Claude—. _No hemos esperado tanto tiempo ni utilizado tantas almas para nada, no voy a permitir que el deseo exacerbado que ese mocoso te produce arruine nuestros planes. Además, te recalco que el que nos metió a todos en este lío fuiste tú_ _, así que, ¿Qué tal si dejas que me encargue de Phantomhive?_

— _Así que ahora toda la culpa es mía, supongo que después de tantos años se te olvidó quién fue el que realmente empezó con todo esto. Creo que es tiempo de volver a recordarte tu lugar_ —los ojos de Sebastián se oscurecieron y un aura amenazadora comenzó a cubrir la habitación.

 _—¿En serio quieres iniciar una pelea ahorita? —_ respondió Claude en el mismo tono amenazador _—. ¿Quieres seguir perdiendo el tiempo y arruinarlo todo, otra vez?_

Sebastián le dirigió una breve mirada al menor, quien a su vez los miraba confundido; el demonio suavizó un poco su expresión — _Llévalo a otra sala para que termine de escribir el resto de Sympathy for the Devil, con eso bastará para que vuelvan sus recuerdos_ —dijo Michaelis con cierta resignación—. _Aunque no creas que esto va a quedar aquí._

Claude simplemente asintió de mala gana y obedeció.

—Sígueme, mocoso.

 _— _Me pregunto si le seguirás llamando así después que lo recuerde todo_ —_ dijo Sebastián antes de que Claude abandonara la estancia, y luego se dirigió a Ciel—. Lo siento Phantomhive, tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión —susurró tras guiñarle un ojo, sabiendo que aquello era una completa mentira. No habría “otra vez” para Ciel Phantomhive.

 

**IV**

Claude lo guió por unas empinadas escaleras de caracol, estaba todo sumido en la penumbra, la única luz que había era la del candelabro que llevaba Faustus; Ciel sentía que había regresado unos cuantos siglos atrás, como si estuviese en el medioevo, todo lucía bastante antiguo y desfasado en el tiempo. Finalmente llegaron hasta un amplio salón, estaba mejor iluminado ya que había varios candelabros colgando del techo, sin embargo la estancia lucía igual de lúgubre y arcaica. En el medio de la sala, había una mesa redonda de madera y una silla, y allí estaban dos pergaminos y un frasco de tinta. Ciel ya se imaginaba para qué era aquello.

—No pienso seguir marcando mi piel con eso. ¡No lo haré!

—Cállate y siéntate —espetó Claude. Como el menor volvió a negarse, a Faustus no le quedó de otra que sentarlo a la fuerza.

Una vez en la silla, Ciel intentó levantarse, pero el demonio colocó unos correajes alrededor de su cintura, piernas y pecho. Solamente quedaron los brazos libres. —¿Pero qué demo…? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Libérame!

—De nada te servirá patalear, quédate quieto Phantomhive y limítate a terminar de escribir.

Después de decir aquello, Claude empezó a murmurar unas palabras que el menor no comprendió, y repentinamente, sus manos comenzaron a moverse por cuenta propia; tomó la pluma, la mojó en el tintero y él, sin quererlo, comenzó a escribir la estrofa siguiente de _Sympathy for the devil_. El característico ardor comenzó a escocerle la piel y vio cómo las letras se empezaban a marcar en su otro brazo.

—¿Qué has hecho Claude? —Ciel no podía parar de escribir, a pesar de que se resistía, sus manos actuaban por cuenta propia.

—Nos vemos en un rato, Phantomhive.

Antes de retirarse, Claude se acercó hasta una de las esquinas del salón y se agachó hacia una persona que estaba en el suelo hecha un ovillo. Ciel pudo distinguir unos cabellos rubios sobresalir.

— _Your highness,_ ¿Cómo se siente? No se tomó el vaso con agua que le dejé. ¿Necesita otra cosa?

Alois Trancy torpemente se incorporó, estaba débil y tenía unas magulladuras en los brazos, miró directamente a los ojos del mayor y había un desprecio y odio palpable en los ojos azules del rubio, parecía un animalito herido. Trancy tomó el vaso de agua que estaba en el piso junto a él y se lo vació a Claude en la cabeza.

—¡No quiero nada de ti! ¿Me entendiste? ¡Nada! ¡Ahora déjame en paz, maldición! —gritó el rubio, aventando contra el suelo el vaso y rompiéndolo en pedazos—. ¡Te odio, Claude!

— _Yes, your highness_ —el mayor se levantó e hizo una breve reverencia y salió de la habitación.

 _¿Your highness?_ ¿Pero qué rayos había sido aquello? Ciel había presenciado todo completamente atónito. ¿Por qué Claude trataba a Alois como si fuese un Príncipe o algo por el estilo? Además, ¿Qué rayos hacía el rubio en ese lugar? Si ya antes estaba confundido, aquella escena terminó por desconcertarlo más todavía, si es que eso era posible.

Al cabo de 15 minutos, Ciel, exhausto, terminó de escribir lo que faltaba contra su voluntad. Se dio cuenta de que ya podía levantarse de la silla y aprovechó para secarse  un sudor frío se deslizaba por su rostro. Observó sus dos brazos ahora marcados y sintió repulsión por todo aquello; tenía que hacer algo pronto antes de que Claude regresara, podía hablar con Alois e  intentar fugarse con él.

 _¡Alois, eso es!_ Ciel durante esos 15 minutos se había olvidado por completo de la presencia del rubio, así que corrió hacia la esquina del salón y vio a su amigo otra vez hecho un ovillo en el suelo. Lo zarandeó con cierta brusquedad al tiempo que susurraba su nombre para que reaccionara.

—¡Alois levántate ya! Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que regrese Claude.

El rubio se levantó con parsimonia y se recostó de la pared al tiempo que le daba una mirada burlona a Ciel. —¿Escapar dices? Tú y yo ya estamos condenados desde hace tiempo, así que no hay manera de escapar. No tiene sentido retrasar lo inevitable...

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Tenemos que salir! Después me cuentas cómo llegaste aquí, pero ahorita no hay tiempo —Ciel no pareció hacer mucho caso a las palabras de su amigo y lo jaló de la mano para que fueran hasta la puerta.

Alois lo apartó de muy malas maneras y lo miró con frialdad. —Phantomhive, ¿Qué parte de lo que está sucediendo aquí no has entendido?

—¡No entiendo una mierda lo que está sucediendo aquí! Pero lo único que sé es que quiero salir y regresar al Weston, o por lo menos a un sitio donde pueda conseguir un móvil y comunicarme con mi padre…

El rubio soltó una sonora carcajada al escuchar la última frase. —¿Tú padre dices? —otra carcajada—. Eres más estúpido de lo que pensé.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —siseó Ciel empezando a perder los estribos y estrujando a Alois por la camiseta—. ¿Por qué en la mañana decías no recordar nada y me hiciste quedar mal frente a Spears? ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo ignore?

—Vamos Phantomhive, cálmate. Spears es uno más en su juego, tú lo sabías —respondió Alois burlón—. Me resulta divertido ver cómo alguien de carácter tan altivo se dejó engañar por unos demonios tan fácilmente. Aunque no te juzgo, yo también caí en su trampa y tuve que seguirles el juego, es todo.

—Alois, no tengo tiempo para indirectas. Ve al grano.

—Todo fue una puesta en escena —susurró el rubio al oído de Ciel—. Tus padres, el Weston College, los 4P, el ritual del viernes 31, todo fue un montaje bien preparado por parte de esos demonios y tú y yo caímos en su juego.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Explícate bien, maldición! —dijo Ciel comenzando a zarandear al rubio.

—Ellos siempre se aprovecharon de nosotros —continuó Alois, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta—. Nos creíamos muy listos y con mucho poder, nos hicieron creer que nosotros teníamos el control sobre ellos, pero en realidad siempre fuimos las marionetas de esos demonios y movían los hilos a su gusto. Y bueno, henos aquí.

Ciel suspiró molesto. —Me largo, no tengo tiempo para tus idioteces. Yo sé qué es lo que pretenden hacer esos demonios y por esa misma razón no me pienso quedar un minuto más aquí. Suerte.

—No sabes absolutamente nada. Dime algo, ¿No te parece demasiado casual que en todos los sucesos extraños que ocurren en el Weston de algún modo terminas involucrado? ¿O es que tu egocentrismo no te permite darte cuenta de que nada es accidental?

—Claro que me he dado cuenta, idiota. Al fin y al cabo son demonios y todo este tiempo se han estado escudando en el Weston para alimentarse de almas en sus rituales demoníacos. Ya me he dado cuenta que también están interesados en las nuestras.

—¿Y nunca te has preguntado por qué? —interrogó Alois escrutando a Phantomhive.

—Alois, en serio me encantaría quedarme aquí debatiendo contigo las razones por las que unos demonios pudieran estar interesados en nuestras almas —respondió Ciel con sarcasmo—.  Pero creo que prefiero salir de aquí e irme a casa.

—Joder, cómo odio a este Ciel, sería últil si recordaras todo ahora… —murmuró el rubio para sí.

Ciel empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando de repente escuchó esas palabras que le helaron la sangre e hicieron que se detuviera abruptamente.

—Tus padres están muertos —canturreó el rubio—. En realidad todos están muertos desde hace años.

—¿Pero de qué habl… —se interrumpió en medio de la frase, un dolor lacerante en su cabeza le hizo doblarse del dolor y cayó en el suelo. Alois se acercó a él y vio como Ciel se retorcía en el suelo de dolor.

—¡Maldición! ¿Qué es esto, Alois? —pronunció con dificultad Ciel. Pero de repente, el dolor cesó y se abrieron paso muchas imágenes a la vez en su mente; primero apareció una gran mansión en llamas, luego estaba él dentro de una jaula junto a otro montón de niños, un altar de sacrificio, sangre, suciedad, oscuridad, unos penetrantes ojos rojos, un elegante mayordomo, Sebastián era su nombre; _¡Sebastián!_ Pensó Ciel. Luego recordó una estrella de cinco puntas, era un sello; _¡El contrato! ¡La venganza!_ Más imágenes siguieron aglomerándose en su cabeza, al tiempo que sentía un ardor en su ojo derecho, se llevó la mano hacia su ocelo y sintió algo caliente emanar de él, era sangre.

Ciel cerró los ojos con fuerza y cesaron las imágenes, sólo había oscuridad. Pudo escuchar la puerta abrirse y unos pasos a su alrededor; él estaba tirado en el suelo, así que todavía con los ojos cerrados, se incorporó lentamente y los abrió. Frente a él estaba Sebastián escrutándolo en silencio. Ciel sintió la necesidad de mirar sus brazos y se sorprendió de no encontrar grabados los versos de _Sympathy for the devil_ , su piel volvía a estar lisa y pálida como siempre. Volvió a pasar su mano por el ojo y no había rastro de sangre, sin necesidad de verse en un espejo, él sabía que el sello del contrato volvía a estar en su ojo, después de tanto tiempo.

Sebastián miró su mano y allí también estaba el tan conocido pentagrama.

—Veo que finalmente ha despertado —dijo el demonio al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a Ciel y hacía un reverencia—. Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, _Joven Amo_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola amigos! Feliz 2017 para todos! Espero que hayan comenzado con buen pie este año. Se que más nunca he vuelto a actualizar por esta página, pero había estado algo ocupada, aparte de que no sé si realmente hay alguien leyendo esta historia por acá. De todos modos, iré subiendo los capítulos por si a alguien le interesa. Actualmente ya me faltan escribir dos capítulos más para terminar, así que en estos días iré subiendo poco a poco los capítulos que ya tengo listos y publicados en FF.net.
> 
> Si alguien leyó esto, muchas gracias por seguir este pequeño fic. Le mando un beso muy grande! Hasta la próxima


	4. Simpatía por el Diablo

**_Viernes 31 de Octubre, día de Halloween._ **

**_Dormitorio de Sapphire Owl._ **

_Ciel no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro con impaciencia. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era realmente preocupante, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que esta vez no iba a tener como apoyo moral a Alois. De hecho, aquello iba a ser más bien una especie de misión de rescate._

_Después de la reunión con Alois el domingo pasado en el Mirador del Cisne, en la que le había mostrado el papelito que estaban escritas las letras de aquella canción, su amigo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. El lunes no se lo había encontrado ni en los pasillos, ni en las clases durante todo el día. Lo estuvo esperando en la biblioteca, y luego en el Mirador del Cisne, pero nada, no había rastro de su amigo. Al día siguiente fue igual. Así que el miércoles, decidió hacer una visita al dormitorio de Scarlet Fox y averiguar con Soma qué rayos estaba pasando._

_Pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue más desconcertante aún. Soma se mostró bastante evasivo y le comentó que Alois estaba en cama debido a un resfriado, y que no asistiría a clases durante esa semana; de hecho, lo había relevado de sus funciones como sirviente, y otro chico de Scarlet Fox lo estaba cubriendo. Aquello no tenía sentido, al menos para Ciel. Pidió visitar Trancy, pero Soma se negó categóricamente y le prohibió la entrada._

_Definitivamente había algo mal allí. Y Phantomhive estaba completamente seguro que nada era accidental, y menos casual. "Ellos" seguramente capturaron a Alois y esa era su forma de enviarle un mensaje a Ciel. No estaba seguro si era un mensaje de advertencia, o uno de invitación. Pero él sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer: tenía que ir el viernes 31 de octubre a la Fiesta del Té de Medianoche, estuviese o no invitado._

_Se percató de que los 4P sí estaban involucrados en las actividades extrañas de la directiva del Weston College. En un principio pensó que sólo se trataba del Prefecto de Violet Wolf, pero la actitud de Soma le confirmó lo que necesitaba saber. De otra manera, ¿Por qué le negó la entrada a Scarlet Fox para ver a su amigo? ¿No era mucha casualidad que después de aquella conversación del domingo, Alois hubiese enfermado?_

_Los días habían pasado y ya era viernes. Ciel se encontraba en su dormitorio frente a una diatriba. Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía entrar directamente por la entrada principal? ¿O lo mejor era ir por los "caminos verdes"? Al fin y al cabo, Ciel estaba completamente seguro de que la "directiva" del Weston querían que él fuese para allá. Ellos sabían que él conocía su secreto, o que al menos sospechaba de sus actividades nocturnas. La cuestión era que posiblemente iban a deshacerse de él y de Alois una vez que él llegase al lugar, ya que no era bueno dejar testigos, ¿No?_

_¿Estaba él realmente dispuesto a sacrificarse por su mejor amigo? ¿Acaso tendrían alguna posibilidad de salir con vida de allí? No lo veía probable. Así que esa era la disyuntiva que tenía frente a él. ¿Qué hacer? Ciel sabía que de alguna manera todo eso tenía que ver con él, algo en su interior le decía que debía seguir su instinto y dejarse llevar. Ese era su destino._

_Decidió que iba arriesgarse e intentar rescatar a Alois, supuso que lo mejor era tomar la entrada principal del despacho del director. No tenía tiempo para andar con rodeos ni juegos. Ellos seguramente lo estaban esperando después de todo. Esperó a que se hiciera más tarde, y se vistió con una ropa casual; nada de prendas negras ni pasamontañas._

_Al salir de su habitación, vio que sus compañeros de Sapphire Owl tenían un bullicio, estaban teniendo lo que parecía ser una pequeña fiesta, aprovechando de que Clayton no andaba por allí. Uno de los alumnos del último año logró conseguir unas botellas de vodka y había algunos estudiantes que ya estaban borrachos como una cuba._

_―¿Qué es todo esto? ―gruñó Ciel molesto. ¿En serio tenía que lidiar con unos adolescentes borrachos cuando tenía cosas más importantes que hacer?_

_―C-Ciel ―murmuró McMillan, un estudiante que iba al mismo curso con Ciel. El pobre no podía ni sostenerse en pie―. Nnsd… parece. No es lo qu… parece._

_―¿Qué no es lo que parece? ¿Qué no estás borracho, imbécil? ―contestó Ciel con frialdad―. No sé de quién fue la idea, pero si no arreglan este desastre inmediatamente les pondré una "Y" **(1)** por cada minuto que tarden en limpiar esto. ¿Quedó claro?_

_Varios estudiantes se carcajearon. "¿Y éste qué se cree?", "uy, qué miedo con Phantomhive", "como Clayton no está, éste ya se cree Prefecto". Esos fueron algunos de los comentarios que se dejaron oír tras el regaño de Ciel._

_Él simplemente suspiró con hastío. En momentos como esos detestaba ser el sirviente de Clayton y tener que lidiar con esas situaciones. Se acercó a una chica que se encontraba en la esquina del salón común de Sapphire Owl. Estaba sola y miraba con curiosidad a todo el mundo. A Ciel le caía bien, era una de las pocas personas realmente sensatas que había dentro de toda la escuela. Quizás si salía vivo de toda esa locura y al año siguiente le tocaba ser Prefecto, quizá la consideraría como una buena candidata para ser la segunda al mando._

_―Sullivan ―saludó Ciel. Ella cambió un poco su expresión cuando él se acercó._

_―Ciel ―dijo ella simplemente―. ¿Quieres que me haga cargo?_

_―Por favor ―suplicó él―. Tengo un asunto que atender con Clayton ―mintió._

_―No te preocupes. Yo los manejo, ¿Necesitas algo más?_

_―Con eso bastará. Anota nombres en una lista, y que todo esté como si nada hubiese pasado. Si se niegan a cooperar tienes todo el derecho para amenazarlos, castigarlos, lo que sea._

_Ella simplemente asintió y le lanzó una mirada a Ciel que daba a entender que podía confiar plenamente en ella, y que se ocuparía de que saliera todo bien. Había quizá también un toque de sadismo en aquella mirada; al parecer a Sieglinde Sullivan la entusiasmaba la perspectiva de poder amenazar a los compañeros que se negaran a cooperar._

_―Gracias ―susurró él y se marchó. Lo dejaba todo en manos de ella. Ciel ya en otras ocasiones le había pedido favores cuando estaba demasiado ocupado. Ella era una persona pragmática, que no parloteaba sin cesar sobre cosas sin sentido y hacía lo que le pedía. Definitivamente sería una buena asistente, o Prefecta._

* * *

 

_Se detuvo frente al despacho del director. Aquel edificio imponente logró intimidarlo. La inmensa puerta de madera estaba entreabierta, aunque el interior de la estancia parecía estar a oscuras. Ciel tomó una bocanada de aire y se adentró en el edificio._

_Se encontraba vacío y había una oscuridad total. Pudo distinguir los enormes vitrales que estaban al fondo del salón, y un gran péndulo; más que el despacho del director, parecía una especie de iglesia. Trató de ubicar la puerta que daba hacia el jardín en donde se realizaba la Fiesta del Té de Medianoche. Logró encontrarla fácilmente, ya que estaba entreabierta y una débil luz sobresalía en aquella negrura._

_Al acercarse a la puerta, echó un vistazo a los acontecimientos que tenían lugar allí. Y lo que vislumbró no fue demasiado alentador: Estaban todos con túnicas y capuchas negras, tal y como había descrito Alois; se encontraban reunidos en torno a algo ―Ciel supuso que debía tratarse del símbolo de la estrella―, y había algo (o mejor dicho, alguien) en el centro del círculo, que parecía estar inconsciente._

_Fuera del círculo, estaba Cheslock tocando el violín en una esquina. Interpretaba "El trino del diablo" de Tartini. Bastante adecuado para la ocasión, cabía destacar. También en los alrededores había otros encapuchados, estaban de pie y en silencio; Ciel no lograba reconocer el rostro de ninguno. ¿Dónde estaba Alois? ¿O el profesor Michaelis?_

_―Buenas noches, joven Phantomhive. Parece que ha decidido unirse a nuestra pequeña fiesta. Adelante ―como si de una invocación se tratase, allí estaba Sebastián Michaelis, llevaba puesta la misma túnica que el resto, y una sonrisa sádica se asomó en sus labios al contemplar a Ciel._

_Ciel tragó grueso. ―¿Dónde tienen a Alois? ―aventuró a decir. No sonó muy convencido._

_―Disfrutando de la fiesta. Quizás usted debería hacer lo mismo y seguir el ejemplo del joven Trancy._

_―¿Acaso él es a quién tienen dentro de ese círculo…?_

_―No. Ese es el joven Middleford. Alois se encuentra con Claude._

_―¡¿Ese de allí es Edward?! ―gritó Ciel alarmado. Se olvidó de todo, y a toda prisa terminó de adentrarse al jardín. Entre los encapuchados que estaban alrededor del círculo, pudo distinguir a su primo en el piso, justo donde estaba el símbolo. Antes de que el menor se interpusiera, Sebastián lo sujetó con firmeza._

_―¿Qué le están haciendo? ¡Déjenlo ir! ―Ciel comenzó a patalear y a removerse. ¡Iban a asesinar a su primo! Estaban completamente dementes―. ¡Joder! ¿De qué se trata todo esto?_

_―Usted lo sabe, joven Ciel. ¿Estuvo investigando, no es así? ―susurró Michaelis a su oído, sin soltarlo._

_―No sé de qué me hablas. Sólo dejen ir a Edward, ¡No pueden hacerle eso!_

_―Me temo que eso no será posible. ¿Qué tal si le echa un último vistazo de despedida a su querido primo? ―acto seguido Sebastián acercó un poco más al menor hacia el círculo, pero manteniendo una distancia prudencial, y Ciel pudo observar a su primo retorciéndose en el piso, estaba sangrando por la boca y en el pecho._

_Durante una milésima de segundo, los desorbitados ojos verdes de Edward se posaron sobre los de un asqueado e indignado Ciel, hasta que finalmente se cerraron, ya cansados de seguir luchando por su vida. Ciel simplemente se quedó petrificado. Su primo había muerto delante de él y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, ¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso? ¿Quiénes eran realmente ellos? Ciel comenzó a preocuparse. Había cometido un error al ir allí._

_Cheslock dejó de tocar el violín y tomó un grueso libro que sostenía Soma. Phantomhive le lanzó una mirada de desprecio al Prefecto de Scarlet Fox, pero éste hizo caso omiso, permaneció imperturbable. Parecía ser una persona completamente diferente al Soma que él conocía._

_Cheslock entregó a su vez el libro al profesor Sutcliff, quien todo el tiempo había estado apartado en una esquina junto a un tipo que Ciel nunca había visto en el Weston College; llevaba lentes y el cabello alborotado, tenía un aspecto jovial y juvenil, y sostenía una podadora de césped. Extraño._

_Tal y como Alois había descrito, el profesor Grell estaba vestido con una espantosa y llamativa túnica escarlata, y una vez con el libro en mano, lo abrió en una página en específico y se acercó hasta el círculo. Los encapuchados abrieron paso para Grell, y Ciel pudo distinguir a algunos de ellos, su nerviosismo fue en aumento al ver de quiénes se trataban: Gregory Violet, Edgar Redmond, Lawrence Bluer y Herman Greenhill. Ellos eran los antiguos 4P del Weston College, expulsados ya hace más de 3 años, cuando Ciel apenas estaba comenzando su primer año en aquella escuela. También estaban dos de los actuales Prefectos en el círculo, Clayton y Soma, ―sin contar a su primo Edward quien era Prefecto de Green Lion, pero ahora yacía muerto en el piso―._

_―Clayton ―llamó Sebastián. El interpelado abandonó el círculo con rapidez―. Quiero que te asegures de que no vaya a ningún lado el joven Phantomhive. Debo continuar la segunda fase del ritual... Disfrute el espectáculo, Phantomhive. Espero que esto sirva para su pequeña investigación ―añadió._

_Dicho esto se dirigió también hacia el círculo. Clayton intentó sostener al menor por el brazo, para que no escapara, pero éste le dio un manotón. ―No me toques, imbécil ―advirtió Ciel. Pero el Prefecto de la casa azul no lo escuchó y con fuerza lo retuvo por ambos brazos. Allí fue cuando Ciel vio que había algo extraño en la mirada de Clayton, era una mirada perdida, como si él no estuviese siendo consciente de sus acciones. Parecía como una carcasa vacía._

_El aura del lugar se oscureció de repente. Grell comenzó a recitar lo que decía el libro, era algo en un idioma extraño. Una sombra negra cubrió a Sebastián y sus ojos escarlatas brillaron dentro de esa oscuridad, una sonrisa sarcástica emanó de los labios de éste y sus colmillos también relucieron. Se acercó hasta el cadáver de Edward Middleford, y el pentagrama que estaba en el suelo comenzó a brillar. El cuerpo del joven se elevó unos centímetros, y la misma sombra negra que cubría a Sebastián, comenzó a ceñirse en el cuerpo de Edward._

_Luego, Michaelis salió de las sombras, y dejó al descubierto su verdadera forma._

_Aquello no podía ser cierto. ¿Sebastián no era… un humano? A Ciel lo abandonó la sangre de su rostro. Tenía que ser una mentira, esas criaturas no existían. Nada de eso podía ser real. Los seres sobrenaturales no existían. Debía de ser un muy buen disfraz, sí, eso era. Pero por mucho que el menor tratase de convencerse de lo contrario, una parte de él sabía que lo que estaba viendo era completamente real y verídico. No se trataban de ningunos chalados con una secta satánica cometiendo locuras, no. Eran demonios, demonios de verdad, que buscaban mitigar su sed de almas con los jóvenes inocentes del Weston College._

_Pero debía haber algo más, algo que se le estaba escapando a Ciel. No creía que unos demonios estuvieran durante años haciéndose cargo de un colegio sólo para conseguir almas de los estudiantes. Debía haber algo más por lo cual hacían eso. Un propósito. Y él estaba seguro que por algún motivo, ese propósito estaba ligado a él, no sabía por qué, pero algo le decía de que eso era así y que había dado en el clavo._

_Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al ver que Sebastián Michaelis iba a devorar el alma de su primo. No quería tener ese recuerdo dentro de su mente. Suspiró con hastío y supo que esa noche iba a ser muy larga…_

* * *

 

_―¿Va a quedarse el resto de la noche con esa cara amargada? ¿No disfrutó del espectáculo, joven Phantomhive? ―preguntó Sebastián con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Ciel estaba recostado contra la pared de un rincón alejado del resto de esas criaturas. Serían aproximadamente las dos de la mañana y Ciel lo único que quería era irse de ese nefasto lugar. Cheslock había vuelto a tocar el violín, esta vez interpretaba el famoso Caprice Nº 24 de Paganini, parecía hipnotizado y absorto en su labor. El resto de los Prefectos lucían igual, Clayton y Soma estaban de pie sin ninguna expresión, parecían como muertos en vida. A Phantomhive no le sorprendía en absoluto que de hecho estuviesen bajo alguna clase de hipnosis._

_―No. ¿Qué rayos estamos esperando? ¿Van a matar a alguien más? ¿A Alois, por casualidad? ―dijo Ciel con frialdad._

_―Como es Halloween estamos esperando para celebrar la Black Party―la sonrisa del demonio se ensanchó aún más tras decir eso―. ¿No quiere esperar hasta la Black Party? Estoy seguro que esta vez sí disfrutará más._

_―Mire, "profesor" Michaelis ―siseó Ciel―. ¿Por qué mejor no se va para…?_

_―¿Dónde están sus modales, Phantomhive? ―interrumpió Sebastián―. Usted sabe muy bien que no tiene opción, ¿Por qué mejor no se limita a disfrutar?_

_―¿Disfrutar qué, exactamente? ―Ciel señaló a su alrededor._

_Aquello lucía realmente aburrido y tétrico. Los encapuchados estaban en grupitos conversando. Los antiguos 4P; Grell con aquel misterioso joven que Ciel no conocía; Clayton y Soma estaban de pie sin decir palabra; Cheslock seguía tocando el violín, ahora interpretaba una pieza de Wieniawski; y otros tres "profesores" de allí del Weston que conversaban en voz baja. El cadáver de su primo yacía inerte en el suelo. No estaba William T. Spears por ningún lado, ni Claude, ni Alois._

_El "espectáculo" principal que era el sacrificio de Edward Middleford ya había pasado. ¿Qué podía ser tan entretenido allí? ¿Qué sería la tan esperada Black Party? Ciel presentía que nada bueno iba a venir._

_―Ya verá. Ya verá ―respondió Sebastián simplemente con una sonrisa socarrona._

_Ciel iba a ignorarlo, pero la curiosidad pudo más con él y decidió hacer la pregunta que le estaba carcomiendo la mente todo ese rato._

_―¿Por qué hacen todo esto? A parte de consumir almas para alimentarse, por supuesto. No me creo que hagan todo esto de manejar un colegio y lo que conlleva eso, sólo para alimentarse._

_―Por ahora no puedo darle esa información, joven Phantomhive. Pero más adelante lo comprenderá todo ―susurró Sebastián de forma misteriosa―. Por ahora, como le dije, limítese a disfrutar._

_―Sigo sin creerme que todo esto sea de verdad ―dijo el menor para sí―. ¿Cómo pudiste consumir el alma de Edward si ya estaba muerto? ¿No tenías que hacerlo cuando estaba vivo?_

_―Veo que ha hecho la tarea, joven Phantomhive, y ha investigado sobre rituales demoníacos. Pero la respuesta es no. En este tipo de ritual no es necesario que el sacrificio esté con vida._

_―¿Acaso hay varios rituales? ¿Qué tiene este de diferente al resto de los ritua…_

_―Está haciendo demasiadas preguntas ―Sebastián extrajo de su bolsillo un reloj antiguo, redondo y plateado―. Ya va a ser pronto la hora. Busquemos a Claude y al joven Trancy._

_Ciel, resignado, siguió a Sebastián. Parecía estar tomándose las cosas demasiado bien. No entendía por qué. Una persona normal estuviese aterrada y le sería imposible creer que todo eso era cierto, pero extrañamente, había algo de normalidad en todo aquello; como si ya hubiese vivido eso. Una especie de sensación de Dejavú. Era como si en el fondo, él siempre hubiese sabido que el profesor Michaelis era un demonio, y que sólo su conciencia había esperado el momento adecuado para despertar. Para Ciel era algo difícil de explicar, pero en cierto modo, sentía que él también pertenecía a ese mundo sobrenatural, y que desde siempre, su vida había estado rodeada de todo eso. Aunque el simple hecho de pensarlo, le producía un temor y una ansiedad indescriptibles._

_Sebastián se internó en el edificio del despacho del director y comenzó a subir por una escalera lateral. Phantomhive lo seguía en silencio, un miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él, y ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuese buena idea que estuviese a solas con ese demonio. Y quizás no era tanto por el hecho de que éste fuese un ser sobrenatural, sino que tenía otra clase de presentimientos e impresiones negativas. A pesar de que el resto de los que estaban en La Fiesta del Té de Medianoche eran posiblemente también demonios, y cómplices, sentía cierta "seguridad" al tenerlos cerca, pero estar a solas con Sebastián no le apetecía para nada._

_Una vez que llegaron al final de la escalera, atravesaron un amplio pasillo iluminado por unas lámparas de pared que emitían una luz tenue. Al final del mismo, estaba una puerta, se detuvieron allí y Sebastián con impaciencia llamó dos veces. Como no obtuvo respuesta, decidió entrar._

_Ciel abrió mucho los ojos al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. Estaba entre asqueado y sorprendido. Sebastián en cambio no pareció inmutarse, se limitó a arquear una ceja y a emitir un bufido._

_―Vaya, vaya. Esto se ha puesto interesante ―murmuró para sí el demonio. Encendió las luces de la estancia, y Ciel pudo contemplar con más detalle lo que sucedía allí._

_Alois Trancy estaba recostado en un sofá de cuero negro ubicado en el medio del cuarto, se encontraba completamente desnudo, sus ropas estaban esparcidas por la alfombra de terciopelo, y Claude Faustus se encontraba encima de él. Semidesnudo._

_Ciel abrió mucho los ojos. No se decidía qué era peor: si el hecho de que su mejor amigo estuviese revolcándose con un demonio, o ver al "subdirector" Faustus sin pantalones. Decidió que las dos opciones eran igual de repulsivas._

_Alois no pareció ser consciente de la intrusión de Ciel y Sebastián. Sólo cuando Claude detuvo su "labor" fue que se percató de que tenían compañía. Al ver de quienes se trataban, abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido y con un cojín trató de taparse, completamente abochornado de que su mejor amigo lo viera así._

_―¿Ciel? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?_

_―¡¿Que qué hago aquí?! ―exclamó Phantomhive furioso―. ¡Llevo toda la semana preocupado por ti, maldita sea! Desapareciste desde el lunes, ¿Qué querías que pensara? ¿Dónde crees que se me ocurrió buscarte? Debido a los incidentes supuse que te tenían secuestrado._

_―Bueno en cierto modo sí, sigo secuestrado ―dijo Alois tranquilamente―. Sólo que nada es lo que piensas, Ciel, tienes que escu…_

_―Claro, secuestrado. Veo que el profesor Faustus te ha aplicado unas torturas muy severas ―escupió Ciel molesto―. Eres un idiota, Alois._

_―¿Idiota, yo? ―soltó Alois, sintiéndose indignado―. ¡Tú no sabes por lo que tuve que pasar! Si tan sólo me escuch…_

_―¿Quieren cerrar la boca los dos? ―interrumpió Claude con su frialdad habitual. Con toda la dignidad que pudo, volvió a colocarse sus pantalones y se dirigió a Sebastián―. Vaya, qué oportuno eres, Michaelis._

_―No tengo la culpa de que hayan empezado la celebración antes de la Black Party ―dijo Sebastián con una sonrisita sarcástica._

_Claude se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos. ―¿Pudieron concretar el ritual principal?_

_―Sí, ya está todo listo. Ahora sólo tenemos que hacer que ellos lo recuerden todo. Desde el principio ―añadió en voz baja._

_―Bueno, si ese es el caso creo que podemos celebrar tranquilamente. Ya mañana nos ocuparemos de que recuerden todo apropiadamente ―dijo Claude curvando sus labios maliciosamente―. Y más aún que no está Spears por aquí pululando._

_―Estoy completamente de acuerdo ―concedió Sebastián sonriendo maliciosamente también._

_Alois seguía desnudo sobre el sofá, y Ciel estaba de pie mirando de forma desconfiada los demonios._

_Claude y Sebastián miraron en dirección de los más jóvenes y se sonrieron. Un escalofrío los recorrió a ambos de pies a cabeza; a Alois, con excitación, y a Ciel, con temor. Esa mirada felina que les dirigieron los demonios no auguraba nada bueno, y Ciel se volvió a repetir, en su fuero interno, que aquella noche definitivamente sí iba a ser larga…_

* * *

 

 _**Encantado de conocerte,** _  
_**espero que adivines mi nombre, oh sí.** _  
_**Porque lo que te desconcierta,** _  
_**es la naturaleza de mi juego.** _

_**Al igual que cada policía** _  
_**es un criminal,** _  
_**todos los pecadores son santos.** _

_**Al igual que todas las caras son cruces,** _  
_**tan sólo llámame Lucifer,** _  
_**pues necesito un poco de moderación.** _

_**Así que si me encuentras, ten algo de cortesía,** _  
_**ten algo de simpatía y un poco de buen gusto.** _

_**Sé educado, o llevaré tu alma a la perdición.** _

* * *

 

 

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

_Un golpeteo molesto se oía a lo lejos. Era el sonido de algo chocando contra madera. Al principio era un golpe tímido y acompasado, luego fue aumentando en intensidad y volumen._

_Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc._

_Qué molestia._

_Ciel abrió los ojos repentinamente, y se sintió algo desorientado. Estaba en su habitación de Sapphire Owl, y alguien tocaba insistentemente la puerta de su recámara. Miró la hora en el reloj digital que estaba en su mesita de noche, y vio que eran las 4 de la mañana. ¿Quién rayos lo quería molestar a esas horas?_

_Todavía con algo de confusión ―no tenía idea del porqué, pero sentía que olvidaba algo―, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Quitó el seguro y la abrió algo molesto. Le sorprendió que quien tocaba era Sieglinde Sullivan, ella era una chica tranquila, que casi nunca lo molestaba. Qué pesada, ¿Qué querría a esa hora?_

_―Hola Ciel, lamento despertarte, no te vi cuando llegaste al salón común, pero aquí tienes la lista que me pediste. Todo quedó en orden ―dijo ella tendiéndole un papel―. ¿Todo bien con Clayton? No lo he visto llegar._

_¿Lista? ¿Clayton? ¿Orden? ¿De qué rayos hablaba Sullivan? No recordaba haberle pedido que hiciera ninguna lista. Le echó un vistazo y vio que estaban los nombres de varios estudiantes de Sapphire Owl, ¿Para qué se suponía que él le había ordenado a ella hacer una lista con nombres de estudiantes? No comprendía nada. Y se dio cuenta de que por mucho que trataba de hacer memoria, no lograba recordar nada de lo que había hecho esa noche antes de acostarse._

_―¿Ciel? ¿Te encuentras bien? No me digas que en la Fiesta del Té de Medianoche te emborrachaste con Clayton ―dijo ella con cierta sorna._

_La Fiesta del Té de Medianoche. ¡Él había estado allí! ¿No? Había una laguna en su mente que le impedía pensar con claridad, pero se dio cuenta de que algo le había pasado en la Fiesta del Té._

_―Ahorita no tengo ánimos para charlar ―dijo Ciel con cierta frialdad―. Gracias, Sieglinde. Te veo mañana._

_Cerró la puerta en la cara de la chica. No tenía ganas de aguantarla._

_¿Qué había hecho él esa noche? Trató de recordar, pero se sorprendió que de hecho no podía recordar nada de esa noche, ni de esa semana, ni de la anterior. ¿Pero qué rayos…?_

_Vio la fecha en el calendario. Era ya 1 de noviembre. ¿Desde hacía cuánto no recordaba nada? Se puso a rememorar y lo último que recordaba era haber ido a la Fiesta del Té de Medianoche del 7 de octubre. Después de aquella reunión había desaparecido un estudiante de Violet Wolf, y comenzaron los rumores de que extraños sucesos habían tenido lugar en la Fiesta del Té. Todos decían que los Prefectos estaban involucrados en rituales de magia negra._

_¡Rituales!_

_De repente le vino a su mente una imagen, estaban él y Alois espiando por el muro de la Fiesta del Té, los habían descubierto el profesor Michaelis y el subdirector Faustus. Habían sido castigados. ¿Pero por qué habían ido a espiar a la Fiesta del Té? Vino otra imagen, él hablando con Alois en el Mirador del Cisne, el rubio le estaba contando algo sobre un ritual con un estudiante, James Underwood. Ciel le había mostrado un papelito a Trancy. Pero no podía recordar qué decía._

_Rápidamente, comenzó a rebuscar entre sus carpetas y apuntes. Vio el papelito y lo leyó:_

**_sympathiam faciat pro diabolo_ **

_Lo recordó casi todo. Las pesquisas e investigaciones, los rumores, la desaparición de Alois, él yendo a la Fiesta del Té esa misma noche, el "profesor" Michaelis recibiéndolo, los antiguos 4P presentes en el ritual de Halloween, el asesinato de alguien; no podía recordar de quién, pero habían asesinado a alguien. La lista. Él esa noche antes de ir a la Fiesta del Té le había pedido a Sullivan que reprendiera sus compañeros borrachos. Alois teniendo sexo con Claude Faustus. Él mismo teniendo sexo con Sebastián._

_La cabeza le comenzó a doler a horrores. Recordó muchas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo, seguía teniendo una laguna en su mente. Había detalles que no podía rememorar, como el asesinato que habían cometido esa noche. No recordaba a quién habían matado, pero él sentía que era una persona importante._

_Tenía que hacer algo. Eso no podía quedarse así. Iba a hablar con su padre que trabajaba en Scotland Yard. Iba a hablar con el director Spears._

_Las palpitaciones en su cabeza continuaron, se recostó en la cama, y se juró a sí mismo acabar con todo eso. No sabía cómo, pero lo haría. Finalmente, se sumió en la inconsciencia._

* * *

 

_―No puedo creer lo ineptos que son uds. Sabía que era una mala idea dejar a unos demonios a solas bajo la vigilancia de Grell y Ronald Knox ―dijo William T. Spears para sí mismo. Se encontraba con Sebastián en los pasillos del Weston College._

_Era ya lunes, y Ciel Phantomhive había ido hasta el despacho del director. Le había contado absolutamente todo lo que sabía y lo que había visto, creyendo que Spears no estaba involucrado. En parte, Will se sentía agradecido de que el chico no hubiese recordado que él, de hecho sí estaba involucrado en todos esos rituales. Pero le tomó fuera de base que Phantomhive llegara con esa sorpresa hasta su despacho. El viernes no había podido vigilar el ritual debido a que había tenido unos asuntos urgentes que atender en Recursos Humanos, sus labores como Shinigami nunca terminaban. Pero él creía que todo había resultado bien, y que Grell los había mantenido bajo control. Pero luego de eso, se dio cuenta de que aquellos demonios habían decidido jugar con los mocosos, ¿hasta cuándo iban a seguir con lo mismo?  
_

_A Spears le molestaban los imprevistos en demasía, ¿Por qué nunca las cosas marchaban según el plan? Siempre esos demonios lo arruinaban todo. Detestaba tener que "trabajar" con ellos. Ni siquiera tenían la capacidad de borrarle la memoria al mocoso correctamente.  
_

_―Tengo un plan ―respondió Sebastián con frialdad―. Hoy mismo haré que lo recuerde todo, déjamelo a mí. Si tenemos suerte hoy mismo podremos hacer el ritual definitivo.  
_

_"Si tenemos suerte...". William se pasó la mano por el puente de sus anteojos y frunció el ceño. Ya no confiaba en Sebastián, habían pasado demasiados años y nunca habían podido lograr el objetivo. Esta vez, estaban más cerca que nunca, y los inútiles de Claude y Sebastián lo habían arruinado acostándose con esos humanos. ¿Por qué no podían contener sus impulsos? No comprendía qué era lo que encontraban de cautivador en esos mocosos malcriados. Nunca llegaría a entender a los demonios, eran un estorbo y una molestia que causaban desequilibrio en el mundo humano._

_―Lo dejaré en tus manos porque no pienso hacerme cargo de esos mocosos. Pero si llegas a fallar, te juro que esta vez… ―Spears dejó entrever su guadaña de la muerte. Hacía tiempo que con gusto la hubiese utilizado con Sebastián, pero no lo había hecho ya que el demonio lamentablemente era una pieza clave para arreglar ese desequilibrio que se había originado muchísimos años atrás y debían resolver. Sólo por esta vez, Shinigamis y demonios tenían que trabajar juntos._

_Sebastián gruñó molesto en respuesta, pero no dijo más nada. Le hizo una señal para que ambos regresaran al despacho, en donde los esperaba Ciel Phantomhive._

_―Joven Phantomhive, sus acusaciones aparte de ser infundadas, me parecen absurdas. Creo que es vergonzoso que un alumno tan insigne de esta escuela, el cual va a ser un futuro Prefecto, difame de forma tan escandalosa a los ilustres profesores y Prefectos de esta Institución ―dijo fríamente William T. Spears―. Si no se retracta de sus palabras, creo que vamos a tener que tomar ciertas medidas, joven Ciel. ¿Y eso no es lo que queremos, cierto?_

_―¡Púdrase! ―exclamó Ciel―. Seguramente usted es uno más en su juego, ¿A que si?_

_―¡Qué lenguaje más inapropiado para dirigirse al director! ―intervino Sebastián―. ¿Es consciente de que eso le puede costar hasta una expulsión?_

_―¡No me importa una mierda! Me largo, esto no se va a quedar así. Todos en el Weston se enterarán de lo que ustedes hacen aquí._

_―Me temo que eso no será posible, joven Phantomhive. Queda castigado para el resto del año, y su castigo queda en manos del profesor Michaelis ―dijo Spears sin inmutarse siquiera―. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender._

_Ciel no esperó a que le abrieran la puerta y salió del despacho completamente molesto e indignado, todavía seguía sin creer que todo aquello le estaba sucediendo a él, precisamente a él..._

* * *

 

**Encantado de conocerte,**   
**espero que adivines mi nombre, oh sí.**   
**Porque lo que te desconcierta,**   
**es la naturaleza de mi juego, baby,**   
**relájate.**   
**Oh sí, relájate.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Y: Para las personas que no se han leído el manga, o las que no lo recuerden, las "Y" representan una penalización. Si un estudiante recibe una "Y" debe transcribir un poema en latín cien veces. Por eso es que Ciel amenaza a sus compañeros de Sapphire Owl con eso.
> 
> 2\. Las letras en negrita y como se pudieron dar cuenta son fragmentos de la canción Sympathy for the devil de los Rolling Stones.


	5. El árbol del ahorcado

La mano firme de Ciel Phantomhive chocó con fuerza contra la mejilla de Sebastián, quien aún se encontraba con la rodilla hincada en el suelo, haciendo una reverencia a su amo. Lo golpeó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Estaba completamente fuera de sí. El demonio aguantó la descarga de ira de su joven amo sin rechistar, por los momentos el tiempo de divertirse había acabado, y ahora debía un respeto, renovado por el contrato que no había estado atado desde hacía unos cuantos años.

Sebastián comprendía a la perfección la furia de Ciel, él debió haber acabado con todo eso desde hacía tiempo atrás, pero su obsesión no tenía límites y casi lo arruinaba todo nuevamente. No era la primera vez que estaban en ese lugar, el ex Conde ahora que recordaba todo se fastidió al notar que estaban en la misma mansión abandonada de siempre, ¿Cuántas veces habían vivido ya lo mismo, y en ese mismo lugar? ¿Cinco, seis veces?

Para el demonio era incomprensible por qué se le hacía tan difícil dejarlo ir definitivamente y acabar con su vida. ¿No era eso lo que había deseado desde el momento en que hicieron el contrato? ¿No era eso lo que había estado a punto de hacer hace ya 126 años atrás, absorber su alma y ver como quedaba su cuerpo vacío y sin vida, cuando el miserable de Claude le arrebató su festín? Aquella época la veía tan lejana ya, los deseos de ese momento se le hacían ajenos. Se percató de que algo en él había cambiado, y por algún motivo desconocido, se negaba a desprenderse de su joven amo.

―¡¿Por qué Sebastián?! ¿Por qué rayos no terminaste con esto la última vez hace 20 años? ―Ciel volvió a atizar otro golpe contra el rostro de su mayordomo―. ¡Ya estoy cansado de seguir reencarnando tantas veces! ¿No te has puesto a pensar en el dolor que me causa tener que volver a ver otra vez a mis padres y a mis seres queridos vivos, y que luego ustedes los asesinen nuevamente? ¡Cinco veces! Durante las cinco reencarnaciones los he visto morir. Dime algo, ¿Siguen vivos todavía en esta resurrección? Obviando a Edward, por supuesto ―añadió con rencor.

―No lo sé ―respondió secamente el demonio mirando al vacío―. Supongo que no, Grell se iba a encargar de todas las reencarnaciones que no nos iban a ser útiles para el ritual.

Ciel se sorprendió con la frialdad que Sebastián dijo aquellas palabras, al fin y al cabo, todo giraba en torno al ritual, y su mayordomo seguía siendo un demonio, no iba a apiadarse de él ni mucho menos detenerse a pensar si estaba causándole dolor al asesinar otra vez a sus seres queridos. Levantó la mano con intenciones de volver a descargar su ira contra Sebastián, pero se detuvo en seco. No valía la pena seguir gastando sus energías en un ser que no tenía sentimientos. Aunque en algún momento del pasado Ciel creía recordar que su mayordomo estuvo cerca de sentir algo, o al menos fingió hacerlo. Pero daba igual, todo eso había quedado ya atrás.

―Vaya, pero qué irritante eres. Eh, Phantomhive, ¿Ya terminaste tu numerito? ―intervino Alois Trancy con cierta frialdad.

―No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, Trancy. Yo termino cuando tenga que hacerlo. ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a lloriquear a donde el inútil de Claude?

―El único que anda lloriqueando como un histérico eres tú ―dijo el rubio sin inmutarse en lo absoluto― ¿Dices que Claude es un inútil? ¿Y en dónde dejas a tu querido demonio? Si no fuera por su culpa ya esto se hubiese acabado hace mucho y lo sabes bien.

―¿Y quién fue el que comenzó todo esto? ¡¿No fue el imbécil de tu mayordomo?! ―exclamó Ciel furioso.

―Basta. Los dos.

La voz grave de Claude resonó en la estancia, él entró por la gran puerta antigua de madera y sostenía un candelabro en sus manos. El tono había sido neutro, pero se notaba la severidad oculta tras su voz. Sebastián simplemente permaneció estoico en medio del salón, parecía estar ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

― _Se nos acaba el tiempo, Sebastián_ ―dijo Claude en aquel idioma que no podían comprender los humanos―. _Ya los Shinigamis tienen todo listo, hay que llevarlos a cuartos separados para hacer la preparación previa al ritual. Los de Violet Wolf se encargarán de Ciel._

―Prepárate Phantomhive, ya pronto acabarán con nosotros ―susurró el rubio maliciosamente al oído de Ciel.

El ex Conde dio un respingo al escuchar esas palabras por parte del rubio. Él quería que todo aquello terminara, en verdad lo deseaba, ya no quería seguir sufriendo más, ni ser más el juguete de Sebastián, pero el simple hecho de pensar que esta vez sí iba a ser definitivo y que no iba a volver a reencarnar, lo asustaba un poco. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no estaba realmente preparado para ese momento.

― _Tengo que hablar antes en privado con el joven amo, debo hacerlo_ ―dijo Sebastián con gravedad.

― _No, esta vez no. Ya no queda suficiente tiempo y no vas a hacer tus trampas. Han pasado ya demasiados años, Sebastián. Acabemos de una vez por todas con esto ¿Quieres?_ ―dijo Claude comenzando a perder la paciencia―. _Encapricharse con un humano no trae nada bueno, ¿Vas a cometer el mismo error que Hannah Anafeloz? No olvides cuál es nuestra verdadera naturaleza, no podemos permitir que las emociones humanas nos afecten._

― _No estoy encaprichado_ ―gruñó Sebastián―. _Solo necesito cinco minutos_.

Faustus hizo caso omiso y prosiguió de acuerdo al plan. ― _Your highness_ , joven Phantomhive, acompáñennos por acá ―Acto seguido Claude salió por la puerta principal siendo seguido por los menores y por Sebastián escoltando detrás de mala gana. Michaelis se contuvo y decidió seguirle la corriente a Claude. Ya luego tendría tiempo de encargarse de aquel imbécil cuando las cosas se normalizaran.

Alois parecía resignado, pero Ciel, en cambio, hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ocultar su nerviosismo.

* * *

Subieron una interminable escalinata y llegaron hasta un vestíbulo en penumbras. La luz del candelabro que sostenía Claude les permitía ver dos escaleras de caracol, una que daba hacia una torre del lado derecho, y otra, del izquierdo. Faustus le lanzó una mirada desconfiada a Sebastián e hizo una señal con la cabeza, indicando que debía tomar la escalinata derecha. Éste último miró a Claude del mismo modo desconfiado, pero finalmente guió a Ciel hasta el lugar señalado. Los otros dos se fueron por el lado opuesto.

Ciel y Sebastián comenzaron a subir manteniendo un silencio muy incómodo entre ambos. Había tantas cosas por decir que ninguno sabía por dónde era más oportuno comenzar, ni tampoco sabían si era el momento o el lugar adecuado para hacerlo.

―¿No se aburren de utilizar siempre esta mansión? Podría recorrerla hasta con los ojos cerrados ―susurró Phantomhive, aunque el sonido de su voz reverberó por toda la escalera.

―Esta mansión es necesaria para el ritual, Joven Amo. Usted lo sabe muy bien ―repuso Sebastián con frialdad.

―Claro, el ritual. ¿Y por qué la última vez no lo hicieron bien? ¿Por qué tuviste que…?

―Un error ―cortó el mayordomo molesto―. Un error que no pienso repetir.

―¿Piensas que fue una equivocación? Pero, ¿y lo que dijiste…? ―preguntó Ciel visiblemente molesto.

―Joven Amo… ―suspiró Sebastián cansado―. No. Ciel… ―Pero el demonio no pudo terminar la frase, puesto que llegaron al final de la escalinata, donde estaba una puerta con dos figuras conocidas aguardando por ellos.

Oculto tras su capucha negra, estaba Gregory Violet, con su típica expresión de indiferencia y su aspecto tétrico de siempre. A su lado, estaba Cheslock sosteniendo un candelabro, había una sonrisa burlona en su rostro al observar llegar a Ciel.

―Bienvenido _de nuevo_ , Phantomhive… ―su sonrisa se amplió aún más. Cheslock parecía estar disfrutando en demasía aquel momento por alguna razón.

Ciel a modo de respuesta simplemente hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, pasó al lado de los ex estudiantes del Weston y se adentró en la habitación oculta tras la puerta. Sebastián hizo ademán de seguirlo, pero Violet lo bloqueó enseguida.

―Ya conoces las reglas… ―dijo Violet sombríamente―. Sólo Phantomhive.

Michaelis frunció el ceño molesto. Si tan sólo pudiera tener cinco minutos para hablar a solas con su Joven Amo. Pero decidió no insistir, hubiese levantado sospechas. Ya de por sí, todos desconfiaban de él, debido al error que cometió la última vez hace 20 años, lo mejor era aguardar el momento oportuno.

Violet y Cheslock entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta, dejando en la penumbra al demonio. Aunque aquello no suponía ningún problema para Sebastián, ya que su aguda vista sobrenatural le permitía ver en la oscuridad. Rápidamente, el demonio decidió que ya era tiempo de ejecutar un plan de acción, debía hacer lo correcto esta vez. Descendió rápidamente por la escalinata teniendo en mente lo que era un plan brillante, según él. La cuestión sería convencerlo a _él_ para que lo ayudara. Esperaba estar tomando la decisión acertada.

* * *

―Sabes de sobra el procedimiento. Quítate la ropa ―espetó divertido Cheslock.

Ciel gruñó en respuesta y comenzó a desvestirse. Estaban en un pequeño salón lúgubre que sólo alcanzaba a ser iluminado por la débil luz que emitía el candelabro. Al igual que todas las habitaciones de esa mansión, el cuarto tenía un estilo medieval y antiguo, había una pequeña mesa de madera, una silla, y una ventana amplia con los respectivos barrotes de acero.

 _Todo sigue igual_. Pensó Phantomhive. Encima de la mesa había una túnica negra que debía colocarse, y estaba lo que parecía ser el block de dibujo de Violet, junto a unos gruesos libros.

Luego de desvestirse parsimoniosamente, echó un vistazo al block sin importarle un comino que los de Violet Wolf lo observaban y aguardaban por él. Pasó varias páginas y observó el mismo dibujo que había visto otras veces: estaba él de perfil mirando hacia la nada, y detrás, había un monstruo en posición de ataque, listo para devorarlo. No obstante, el Ciel del dibujo parecía ajeno a ese hecho, sólo estaba pensativo, enfrascado con algo en su mente, mientras el monstruo aprovechaba su oportunidad para atacar. Aquella bestia recordaba al Jabberwocky del libro de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

―Siempre he pensado que hay un error en esta proyección que tienes de mí y mi relación con Sebastián ―soltó Ciel con cierta frialdad. Dejó la libreta de dibujo sobre la mesa y comenzó a ponerse la túnica negra.

Evidentemente, aquel dibujo se trataba de una representación de Ciel y de su mayordomo. Violet, tenía "premoniciones" del futuro, y cada vez que llegaba una imagen a su mente, las plasmaba en aquel block. En esa visión que tenía en particular, demostraba que Sebastián sólo estaba interesado en el alma de Ciel y estaba esperando el momento oportuno para degustar su festín.

Violet no le respondió, permaneció recostado contra la pared y le lanzó una mirada de indiferencia al ex Conde, instándolo a continuar.

―¿De verdad piensas que ese demonio se preocupa por ti? Por favor ―interrumpió Cheslock burlón―. Sólo porque en la última reencarnación se acostó contigo no quiere decir que le importes. Sabes muy bien que todo este ritual es para que él por fin pueda consumir tu alma y cumplir con ese contrato que hicieron hace tanto tiempo atrás y arreglar el de...

―Cállate ―dijo Ciel con voz gélida―. Tú no sabes absolutamente nada.

―Aunque a veces me pregunto qué ve ese demonio en ti. Eres realmente molesto y malcriado.

―Cheslock. Ya basta ―susurró Violet fríamente. El interpelado se paralizó al escuchar la voz del ex Prefecto de la casa violeta. Cheslock reconocía ese tono de voz que éste utilizaba cuando estaba molesto. No era necesario que Gregory Violet alzara la voz para volverse amenazador.

Volteó a verlo y él seguía recostado de la pared, con ese gesto aparentemente imperturbable. Pero Cheslock llevaba demasiado tiempo conociéndolo, y sabía cuando algo cabreaba a su compañero. Decidió cerrar la boca inmediatamente y empezar a tomarse aquello con más seriedad. Violet comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Ciel, quien seguía de pie, ya con la túnica puesta.

Se detuvo frente al menor y lo observó detenidamente sin decir nada durante unos segundos.

―Algunas veces también pienso que esa proyección es errónea ―dijo Violet entre susurros.

Ciel ocultó su sorpresa y permaneció estoico, aguardando que el otro continuara.

―El primer Violet, es decir, mi _yo original_ , tuvo esta visión, que continuó con las dos primeras reencarnaciones. Pero luego, durante la tercera reencarnación en 1935, empezaron a cambiar un poco las proyecciones de tu futuro, a difuminarse. Ya no estaba tan claro qué sucedería… Pero esta vez… ―dejó de hablar y tomó la libreta de dibujos. Pasó las páginas y se detuvo en la cuarta. Se la mostró al ex Conde.

El dibujo hecho a grafito era confuso. Ciel parecía ir en caída libre por un abismo, miraba hacia arriba y tras él, también iba Sebastián cayendo; la mano del demonio que tenía el sello del contrato estaba atada con unos grilletes y una cadena, que terminaba en la mano derecha del Ciel del dibujo. Estaban atados. La expresión del demonio era de resignación, pero la del ex Conde, era de miedo total, se veía aterrado.

¿Qué rayos significaba aquello? ¿Que el destino de ambos estaba atado el uno al otro y era Ciel quién estaba llevando a Sebastián hacia el abismo? ¿Eso era? Phantomhive le lanzó una mirada confusa a Violet, quien permanecía indiferente. Le quitó la libreta al menor y pasó a otra página. Había otro dibujo desconcertante.

Estaba la silueta de un joven, no se podía distinguir a ciencia cierta de quién se trataba, pero era del tamaño y la contextura de Ciel. Estaba de pie frente a un árbol ubicado en el medio de la nada, pero en aquel árbol había una cuerda guindando.

 _El árbol del ahorcado._ Ciel dio un respingo y dejó caer la libreta al suelo. Un miedo irracional lo invadió. No sabía por qué, pero un mal presentimiento comenzó a invadirlo, aquel dibujo lo dejó aturdido. Era una especie de premonición.

―Tu futuro está cambiando constantemente... ―continuó Violet de forma siniestra―. La primera premonición se hace cada vez más lejana, y estas dos últimas visiones del futuro han sido las que más solidez han ido tomando. Pero ya estamos cansados, Phantomhive, al igual que tú, queremos que todo termine esta noche. Así que nos encargaremos de que la primera premonición se cumpla sin importar qué. A fin de cuentas, ¿eso es lo que tú también quieres, no?… Así que nos ocuparemos de que se cumpla el ritual. Y ya no tendré que seguir dibujando estas patéticas visiones sobre tu futuro.

Violet ágilmente arrinconó al menor contra la pared y lo inmovilizó. Con una cuerda ató las manos de Ciel a su espalda, y luego rodeó el cuello del ex Conde con sus manos, pero sin ejercer la suficiente presión como para asfixiarlo.

―Cheslock, trae el elixir ―pidió Violet con premura. El otro sin replicar hizo inmediatamente lo que se le pidió. Extrajo de su chaqueta un pequeño frasco con un líquido violáceo. Lucía realmente desagradable.

―Bébelo ―ordenó al tiempo que ejercía más presión al cuello de Ciel. Pero éste se negaba a abrir la boca y terminó lanzando un escupitajo directo a la cara de Violet.

Sin inmutarse, Violet sólo se limitó a limpiarse la cara y luego extrajo de su túnica un artefacto metálico, de color negro y tenía forma de lo que parecía ser una pera. Ciel abrió los ojos como platos, aquello era la pera de la angustia **(1)**. Se removió inquieto al ver como el ex Prefecto sacaba aquel objeto.

―¿Sabes qué es esto, no? Ya lo hemos utilizado antes. ¿Vas a cooperar o voy a tener que volver a usarlo contigo? ―dijo Violet sin emoción en su voz.

Phantomhive, simplemente suspiró cansado y asintió. Ya no valía la pena resistirse. Cheslock abrió la botellita y vació el contenido en la boca del menor. El líquido estaba caliente y era viscoso; se sentía bastante desagradable. Ciel tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no vomitar. Primero retuvo el líquido en su boca, y luego pasó por la garganta aquel elixir. Estaba cansado ya de todo ese espectáculo, sólo quería que le pusieran fin.

―Buen chico ―dijo Cheslock. Violet soltó las ataduras de Ciel y éste se desplomó en el piso. No tenía fuerzas, estaba cansado, muy cansado.

―Ya está casi listo, prosigue con la fase 2 ―ordenó Violet―. Iré a ver si Redmond y Aleister prepararon a Trancy.

Ciel quedó hecho un ovillo en el suelo. Cheslock lo levantó del suelo de muy malas maneras y lo obligó a mantenerse en pie. Phantomhive había terminado por resignarse.

Justo cuando Gregory Violet se disponía a abandonar la habitación, alguien entró repentinamente sin llamar previamente: se trataba de Aleister Chamber, mejor conocido como el vizconde Druitt. Algo en el estómago de Ciel se removió. Algo parecido al asco y la repulsión. Nunca superaría el desagrado que le producía aquel hombre, incluso después de tantos años y después de haberlo visto en varias reencarnaciones, la repulsión que le generaba era cada vez mayor.

El vizconde Druitt parecía estar bastante alterado, ni siquiera reparó en Ciel ni hizo sus típicas insinuaciones fuera de lugar. De hecho parecía otra persona, no estaba su sonrisa ni amabilidad de siempre, se encontraba más serio que nunca. Tras él, se asomó su sobrino, Edgar Redmond; hecho que resultó desconcertante para Ciel, ya que se suponía que ellos dos eran los encargados de Trancy, si ellos no estaban con él, ¿Qué pasó con Alois? ¿Habría escapado o algo así?

―Necesitamos tener una charla con ustedes. En privado. Inmediatamente ―dijo el Vizconde completamente serio―. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

―No podemos dejar sin supervisión a Phantomhive, lo mismo deberían hacer ustedes con Trancy. ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí los dos? ―exclamó Cheslock con impaciencia.

―Es un asunto delicado ―intervino Redmond―. Salgamos un momento y hablemos afuera. Ahora.

Con cierta desconfianza, Violet y Cheslock accedieron salir y dejar encerrado a Phantomhive en la pequeña habitación.

Ciel oyó cómo se alejaban los pasos por las escaleras. En otras circunstancias hubiese pensado en un plan de huida, pero ¿Qué sentido tenía? Al fin y al cabo, los Shinigamis y los demonios eran quienes controlaban todo, siempre fue así desde la primera reencarnación, o ¿por qué no? Prácticamente desde que hizo su contrato con Sebastián. Él nunca había sido el que movía las piezas del tablero, ni mucho menos el que controlaba el juego, siempre fue una simple pieza más.

Se dejó caer al suelo y se volvió a hacer un ovillo. Cubrió su rostro con la capucha de la túnica, y sólo se veía un pequeño bulto negro en la esquina del salón. Estuvo así durante un buen rato, al menos quince minutos, hasta que finalmente escuchó el crujir de la puerta.

 _Volvieron muy rápido. Demasiado pronto._ Pensó Ciel. Decidió mantenerse en la misma posición y esperar. Los pasos se acercaban lentamente, podía sentir la luz de un candelabro posicionándose encima de él. Luego una mano descorrió la capucha y Ciel se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba, ¿Pero qué demonios?

―¡Sebastián! ¿Pero qué ray… ―no pudo terminar la frase, la mano de su mayordomo cubrió su boca inmediatamente.

―Joven amo, no disponemos de mucho tiempo. Debemos irnos ya. Luego le explicaré todo con más detalle ―susurró Sebastián al tiempo que alzaba a Ciel del suelo.

―¡No me toques! ―exclamó al tiempo que le daba un manotazo al demonio―. No iré contigo a ningún lado. No sé a qué juegas Sebastián, pero ya te he dicho que estoy cansado de todo esto. Mientras más rápido termine, mejor.

El demonio suspiró con hastío. En momentos como esos era cuando más detestaba la testarudez de su amo. ¿Por qué nada podía ser fácil cuando se trataba de Ciel? Exactamente. Nada era sencillo con su joven amo, él era diferente. Por esa razón es que se había interesado en su alma, ¿No? Todo con él siempre suponía un reto nuevo e inesperado. Si había logrado manejarlo durante más de un siglo, ¿por qué no poder ahora?

―Ciel, por favor, necesito que me escuches. Ya no va a ser posible hacer el ritu…

―No quiero oírlo ―interrumpió Ciel―. ¿Qué rayos quieres de mí? Dímelo porque no lo entiendo. ¿No era mi alma lo que querías? ¿Por qué lo retrasas todo cuando ya vas a obtener finalmente lo que quieres?

―Han cambiado las condiciones. Sucedió algo…

―No. No, Sebastián. No me interesa lo que haya sucedido, el ritual debe hacerse. Ya estoy harto ―espetó Phantomhive al tiempo que volvía a echarse en el suelo―. No me pienso mover de aquí.

Michaelis escuchó a lo lejos unos pasos, posiblemente Violet y Cheslock debían venir de regreso. No sentía la presencia de Claude, pero tenían que salir de allí antes de que Faustus fuera a por ellos. Sebastián no tenía tiempo para discutir con Ciel, lo mejor era utilizar la fuerza, siempre le daba mejores resultados.

 _Lo siento, joven amo, no me deja otra opción._ Fueron las últimas palabras que Ciel escuchó antes de caer en la oscuridad.

* * *

Al despertar, se encontraba en medio de un bosque oscuro y desolado, las copas de los árboles se mecían al compás del viento gélido que soplaba. Había algo siniestro en el ambiente que le causó cierto temor, ¿en dónde estaba? No era de noche todavía, pero todo a su alrededor se encontraba en la penumbra, y el sonido que producía la brisa, le generó cierta intranquilidad. Las alertas de su mente se dispararon y le anunciaron que un peligro estaba próximo a llegar. ¿Y Sebastián? ¿Dónde estaba cuando lo necesitaba?

Había varios caminitos y bifurcaciones que se extendían a lo largo de aquel bosque. Ciel, con cierta inseguridad, optó por tomar uno que estaba hacia su derecha, y comenzó a caminar en línea recta todo el tiempo. Dentro de ese camino, habían más extensiones y atajos, pero Ciel los pasó por alto, suponiendo que se podían tratar de vías que no llevaran a ningún lugar. Luego de media hora, llegó hasta un claro del bosque. El viento seguía soplando con fuerza, parecía estar hablándole. Lanzándole una advertencia. ¿Qué era esa sensación de angustia que se estaba instalando en su pecho? ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora?

Una fuerza poderosa comenzó a llamarlo y a atraerlo, justo como si se tratase de un imán, y frente a él, pudo vislumbrar un inmenso árbol sin follaje, sólo con su grueso tronco y las ramas desnudas. El árbol estaba atrayéndolo. Podía sentir una fuerte energía emanar de él. Lo que lo hacía más tétrico, era la soga que colgaba en la rama más gruesa. Ciel lo reconoció al instante: se trataba del árbol del ahorcado que había dibujado Violet en su block. Automáticamente, se preguntó en dónde estaría la silueta del chico que había visto en el dibujo. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie más. Su nerviosismo fue en aumento. Se trataba de él mismo. Él era el joven que aparecía en el dibujo de Violet.

Sin desearlo, sus pies comenzaron a moverse por cuenta propia, y se dirigió hacia el árbol. Sin poder controlar sus acciones, trepó resueltamente por las ramas, y se acercó hasta la cuerda, la tomó entre sus manos, y la colocó alrededor de su cuello. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¡Él no quería hacer eso! Que alguien lo ayudara. Sebastián. _¡Sebastián!_ Sólo necesitaba llamarlo. Pero su voz no salía, no podía hablar, ni controlar ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Sus manos apretaron bien la soga. _¡Sebastián!_ Sintió que le comenzaba a faltar el aire.

Nadie lo escuchaba. El aire ya no pasaba por sus pulmones y su cuerpo comenzó a balancearse hacia adelante. Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación, el terror lo invadió. Él no quería morir, no así, no de esa forma. Finalmente, se dejó caer al vacío. Antes de que todo se oscureciera vio un par de ojos rojos. _¿Sebastián?_

* * *

Abrió los ojos de sopetón y el cielo nocturno fue lo primero que vio. Su respiración estaba agitada. Decidió incorporarse lentamente, y el pánico lo invadió al ver que se encontraban en medio del claro de un bosque.

―¿Se encuentra bien, Joven Amo? ―dijo Sebastián a su espalda. A pesar de la ecuanimidad del demonio, había algo que lo estaba perturbando, su voz había temblado.

―Sólo… sólo un mal sueño ―atinó a decir Ciel, colocando las manos alrededor de su cuello, verificando de que efectivamente aquello no había sido real―. ¿Dónde estamos ahora? ¿Por qué me sacaste de la mansión?

El miedo había atenuado un poco el malhumor del ex Conde, pero seguía molesto con Sebastián. ¿Por qué hacía todo tan complicado? ¿No era su alma lo que quería?

―Ya le dije, las condiciones han cambiado… ―hizo una breve pausa que pareció eterna―. El otro componente esencial para el ritual no está… Alois Trancy ha muerto.

―¡¿Qué?! No puede ser cierto. ¿Tú lo has matado?

―Se ha suicidado. Redmond y el vizconde Druitt lo descuidaron unos minutos y Trancy se ahorcó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. La Pera de la angustia: Era un objeto de tortura utilizado por la Inquisición durante la edad media y empezó a ser empleado como método de castigo contra hombres y mujeres acusados de herejía, sodomía y brujería. Dicho artefacto era introducido a través de la cavidad bucal, anal o vaginal del reo, quien moría debido a los desgarros producidos por la presión y fuerza desmedida del mecanismo. Fuente: Blog: Temas de Interés, por Akasha Valentine... Si tienen más curiosidad respecto al tema, google es su amigo.


	6. Remembranzas de un pasado: parte I

Alois, _muerto_. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Ciel.

El rubio se había ahorcado. Aquello parecía tan irreal, pero ese hecho sólo demostraba que la profecía de Gregory Violet se estaba cumpliendo; no quedaba ahora lugar a dudas que aquel chico que aparecía en el dibujo junto al árbol del ahorcado era Alois Trancy. Pero, ¿qué tenía que ver aquel extraño sueño en dónde Ciel se había vislumbrado a sí mismo en aquel árbol? ¿Qué significado tendría?

A pesar de lo desconcertante que se había vuelto todo, Ciel sabía perfectamente la consecuencia que traía consigo la muerte del rubio. El hecho de que Alois se hubiese suicidado y no lo hubiese asesinado alguien más, cambiaba por completo todo. Y ahora era imposible hacer el ritual definitivo para que los demonios consumiesen sus almas y se solventara todo aquel desequilibrio en el mundo sobrenatural, originado hacía ya muchísimos años atrás.

¿Pero por qué Alois se había suicidado? Se suponía que el rubio quería también acabar con todo aquello y que Claude consumiera su alma. ¿Sería acaso esa su venganza contra Faustus por todas las humillaciones hechas durante años? ¿Era su forma de que el demonio se quedase sin su festín, y ahora tuviesen que recurrir al "Plan B" para arreglar todo ese entuerto? ¿O no sería que más bien…?

—Sebastián, ¿acaso tú lo incitaste para que se suicidara?

—¿Tiene importancia eso, Joven Amo? —dijo con cierta frialdad—. ¿En serio ahora viene a quejarse cuando estoy tratando de salvarle la vida?

—¿Salvarme la vida? ¿Qué has hecho, imbécil? ¿Acaso te pedí que me salvaras? —gritó Ciel furioso—. ¡¿Por qué tienes que retrasarlo todo, Sebastián?! ¿No es mi alma lo que quieres?

Sebastián no respondió y le dio la espalda al menor. Parecía estar realmente contrariado y estar librando una batalla consigo mismo. Hasta para él era incomprensible por qué hacía todo aquello.

Ciel se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a propinarle puñetazos al césped. No podía evitar sentirse frustrado, ¿por qué todo era tan complicado con ese maldito demonio? ¿Por qué tenía que estar pasándole todo eso a él? No podía creer que aquel imbécil había incitado a Alois para que se suicidara, a pesar de todo, le había cogido cariño al rubio y no podía creer que estaba muerto; a parte de que le resultaba incomprensible la actitud de Sebastián, ¿qué estaba tramando? Dejó salir de su garganta un grito de desesperación pura, y continuó golpeando con rabia el suelo. ¡Maldito Sebastián! ¡Maldito Claude! ¡Malditos Shinigamis!

—¡Te odio Sebastián! ¡Te odio! —gritó con fuerza Ciel.

—¿Quieres cerrar la boca y dejar el berrinche? —dijo el demonio mientras cubría rápidamente la boca del menor con su mano—. Él está cerca, puedo sentirlo.

Ciel se zafó molesto del agarre. —¿Él? ¿Te refieres a Claude?

—Sí. Vámonos de aquí, ya no es seguro —dijo Sebastián mientras cogía por un brazo a su joven amo y miraba a su alrededor con desconfianza—. Conozco un sitio en el que podemos ocultarnos temporalmente.

Tomó a Ciel y, a pesar de la resistencia del menor, lo cargó entre sus brazos, y echó a correr a toda velocidad.

Le quedaba menos tiempo del que pensaba...

* * *

**I**

_Todo había iniciado a finales de 1888 y principios de 1889, cuando Ciel estaba a punto de concluir su tan ansiada venganza. Para aquel entonces, él le estaba dando caza a la reina Victoria, debido al descubrimiento de que había sido ella todo ese tiempo quien había estado detrás de la muerte de sus padres. No obstante, no tenía aún las pruebas suficientes, por lo cual le ordenó a Sebastián investigar con discreción. Mientras se dedicaba a ello de manera clandestina, de igual modo seguía resolviendo algunos casos y manteniendo sus labores como Perro Guardián de la Reina. Pero a sus espaldas, otra persona estaba gestando planes y movidas en el tablero de ajedrez._

_Alguien que si bien Ciel sabía que andaba en "actividades sospechosas", le traía sin cuidado, ya que nunca se llegó a imaginar que esas actividades estaban relacionadas directamente con él y sus antepasados._

_Undertaker._

_Aquel Shinigami loco tenía sus propios planes para Ciel Phantomhive. No conforme con todo el desastre que ocasionó en el viaje del crucero Campania y en el Weston College con aquellos muertos vivientes que asemejaban zombies, Undertaker seguía experimentando y perfeccionando la técnica para revivir cadáveres._

_Él tenía una obsesión casi enfermiza por hallar la fórmula para la inmortalidad de los humanos. Parcialmente, había encontrado la forma de hacerlo, modificando la Cinematic Record, la cual terminaba con el último recuerdo del humano antes de morir; y él descubrió que añadiendo recuerdos falsos a la Cinematic Record podía hacer que ellos siguieran con vida. Pero el mayor problema radicaba en que a pesar de que estos humanos seguían en movimiento y sus signos vitales estaban "normales", no tenían alma, por lo cual terminaban siendo muertos vivientes. Unos zombies. O Bizarre Dolls como les había llamado Undertaker a su creación._

_Estos seres, al carecer de alma, buscaban llenar ese vacío de su existencia intentando atacar y devorar humanos, creyendo que así lograrían obtener lo que tanto anhelaban. Los hechos del Campania y del Weston College, habían sido sólo los primeros experimentos de Undertaker, que al ser un completo fracaso, lo llevaron a utilizar aquel libro robado que tantos problemas le había traído. Se juró a sí mismo utilizar la información de ese libro sólo en caso de ser necesario, y de que su plan de implantar recuerdos falsos a la Cinematic Record de los humanos muertos no diese resultados positivos._

_Pero, ¿cuál era el motivo tan enfermizo por el que Undertaker quería revivir a los muertos? ¿Cuál era esa razón que lo impulsó a trabajar tan incansablemente en ello, al punto de llegar a ser expulsado del mundo de los Shinigamis? Él, en alguna ocasión se había justificado diciendo que era la curiosidad que le producían los humanos y los ciclos de vida y muerte. Pero aquello no parecía un motivo razonable o suficiente para el horror y la abominación que trajo consigo la creación de las Bizarre Dolls. Era absurdo que Undertaker quisiera intervenir los ciclos naturales de la vida, por la simple razón de sentir_ curiosidad _. Tenía que haber un verdadero motivo oculto tras ello. Y ese motivo oculto, al final resultó estando relacionado con los Phantomhive._

_Más específicamente, con Claudia Phantomhive, la abuela de Ciel._

_Aquella mujer, había sido la cabeza de familia de los Phantomhive más tenaz que existió en generaciones. Luego del misterioso asesinato de su esposo —aproximadamente en 1851—, apenas unos meses después del nacimiento de Vincent, ella tuvo que hacerse cargo de la desagradable tarea que habían cumplido los hombres de su familia durante generaciones: ser la Guardiana de la Reina_ **(1)** _y mantener las cosas bajo control en el "bajo mundo". Teniendo sólo 21 años, y dos hijos pequeños, su hija Frances de dos años, y Vincent, un bebé de apenas meses de edad, a Claudia le tocó lidiar con aquella responsabilidad, que no sólo requería astucia y temple, sino también tener la suficiente sangre fría como para cometer un asesinato en caso de ser necesario._

_Con el tiempo, fue aprendiendo los trucos del oficio y se convirtió en una mujer temida y respetada dentro de su círculo social. No había hombre o mujer más implacable que Claudia Phantomhive a la hora de hacer negocios, o de tener que limpiar la suciedad de las calles de Londres en nombre de la Reina. Al mismo tiempo, iba enseñando a su único descendiente varón, Vincent, el oficio de ser el Perro Guardián de la Reina, para cuando fuera el turno de éste de sustituirla. Lo llevaba a sus reuniones de negocios, y Vincent ya a muy corta edad tenía la astucia y habilidad de manipulación digna de un adulto. A pesar de ser su hijo menor, Claudia prefería dejar el peso de ser Guardián a él, ya que no quería que Frances estuviese involucrada en ese mundo, quería darle la oportunidad de tener la vida de joven dama aristócrata que ella no pudo tener._

_La Condesa Phantomhive presentía que el momento en que su hijo la fuese a sustituir estaba próximo a llegar. Claudia tenía muchos enemigos, y sabía que con ese tipo de vida que llevaba, no iba a durar muchos años. Aquella sensación de que la hora de su muerte estaba cercana, se acrecentó aún más cuando conoció a aquel misterioso hombre de cabellos grises y aspecto tétrico, que se hacía llamar Undertaker. Había algo en él que le recordaba a la parca, y estaba segura de que de un instante a otro, aquella inofensiva tablilla funeraria japonesa que siempre cargaba el hombre encima, se iba a convertir en una hoz gigante con la que le iba a rebanar el cuello. A veces tenía pesadillas relacionadas con Undertaker._

_Lo había conocido durante un caso relacionado con unos contrabandistas italianos, en el cual su vida había corrido verdadero peligro, de no ser porque él la había salvado de ser alcanzada por unas balas. Después de aquel fortuito encuentro, se lo consiguió varias veces más, y comenzó a recibir su ayuda en sus misiones como Guardiana de la Reina._

_A pesar del miedo que en el fondo le tenía, por algún extraño motivo, Claudia sentía que podía confiar en aquel misterioso hombre, quien parecía tener un inusitado interés en ella. Le tenía cierto cariño, pero no podía borrar de su mente esa sensación de que su muerte de algún modo iba a estar ligada a Undertaker. Y no estaba para nada alejada de la realidad._

_Undertaker era nada más y nada menos que el Shinigami asignado para recolectar el alma de Claudia Phantomhive. Él llevaba mucho tiempo observándola, de hecho, el que aún siguiese viva, había sido gracias a su intervención. En la carpeta de registro que tenía, el deceso de la Condesa había estado planificado para el 18 de febrero de 1866, tenía que haber muerto por un balazo en la cabeza; pero sin pensar en las consecuencias, Undertaker había evitado aquel asesinato._

_La única forma de que los Shinigamis no cumplan con su deber y eviten una muerte, es que el humano en cuestión sea alguien que pueda cambiar o hacer que suceda algún acontecimiento importante para la humanidad. Que sea un humano especial que haga algo trascendental que cambie el curso del mundo. Lo cual sucedía en el 0,001% de los casos. Era prácticamente difícil encontrar a alguien con esas características, por lo cual casi todos los Shinigamis luego de la fase de observación —en la que juzgaban si ese humano debía ser salvado o no—, simplemente recolectaban el alma y misión cumplida._ **(2)**

_En aquel caso, Undertaker sabía que no estaba ante ninguna humana especial que realmente fuese a cambiar el curso de la humanidad, pero algo en él le instó a intervenir en su muerte. Después de todo, él era uno de los Shinigamis Élite más antiguo, y no tenía porque dar tantas explicaciones de sus acciones. Luego de eso, venía otra fase de observación, en la que debía confirmar si esa humana era digna realmente de ser salvada, de no pasar esta fase de confirmación, otra fecha de defunción era asignada y el Shinigami esta vez sí debía darle muerte al humano._

_Undertaker aprovechó esa fase de confirmación para acercarse e interactuar con ella. No entendía por qué, pero había algo especial que le causaba cierta fascinación en Claudia Phantomhive. Aquella ferocidad y determinación que había en ella, así como la sangre fría que tenía a la hora de enfrentarse con sus enemigos, pero al mismo tiempo, la ternura y bondad que mostraba cuando estaba con sus hijos; fue lo que llamó la atención del Shinigami. La encontraba interesante._

_Durante sus larguísimos años de vida, cada cierto tiempo, Undertaker encontraba a algún humano que lo terminaba cautivando y fascinando por completo. Al final, igual les ponía fin a su vida, pero siempre los recordaba con especial cariño. Y portaba el recuerdo de ellos en un cinturón del cual colgaban seis medallones. Allí estaban las iniciales y la fecha de muerte de esos humanos. Él sabía que Claudia pasaría a formar parte de aquellos humanos que lograron llamar su atención lo suficiente como para retrasar su muerte y seguir conociéndolos mejor._

_Había tenido unos cinco meses aproximadamente. La fase de confirmación había sido hasta el 13 de julio de 1866, que fue la nueva fecha de muerte pautada en caso de que Claudia no pasara la fase. La cual por supuesto, no pasó. Undertaker siempre estuvo consciente de que el haber aplazado la muerte de aquella humana había sido un error colosal que iba a terminar pagando muy caro; no solamente por las consecuencias que traía consigo el hecho de que si alguno de sus superiores lo descubría, sino también emocionalmente hablando. Undertaker nunca imaginó que le afectaría tanto el tener que recolectar el alma de Claudia Phantomhive._

_Cuando llegó el día, fue lo más doloroso que tuvo que hacer el Shinigami. Le había tomado apego a aquella humana, y ese apego estaba peligrosamente cerca de aquel sentimiento que los humanos buscaban con tanta desesperación: el amor. Para Undertaker había sido ridículo e impensable al principio, se lo negó casi hasta el último momento. Casi. Pero al final no pudo engañarse a sí mismo; justo cuando la atravesó con su hoz y vio pasar toda la vida de ella, condensada en la Cinematic Record, y volvió a verla y a revivir esos meses que la ayudó en sus misiones como Guardiana de la Reina, no pudo negarlo. No pudo negar que había sido lo suficientemente estúpido y había caído bajo como para tener un sentimiento de esa índole hacia un humano. Pero así había sido, se había enamorado de Claudia Phantomhive._

_No obstante, aquel descubrimiento no cambió nada, terminó de cumplir con su deber y recolectó su alma; colocó el característico sello en la carpeta con los datos del alma recién colectada, que indicaba que ya estaba todo hecho. Volvió a su trabajo normal en las oficinas de los Shinigamis. Recolectó almas nuevas que le fueron asignadas, y así estuvo un buen tiempo. Pero no pudo olvidar tan fácilmente a Claudia. En sus ratos libres, se quedaba pensativo observando el cinturón con los ahora siete medallones, más específicamente, el medallón que estaba marcado con: Claudia P. 13 Jul. 1866._

_Durante esos ratos libres hubo una idea que comenzó a rondar en su mente, una idea que en realidad había surgido mucho tiempo atrás, pero tras la muerte de Claudia, se instaló como un germen que amenazaba con expandirse._

_¿Qué pasaba si se rompía el ciclo de vida y muerte de los humanos? ¿Qué sucedía si se podía inventar una forma en la que una vez que la Cinematic Record llegara a su fin, se consiguiera una forma de implantarle nuevos recuerdos? ¿Eso haría que los signos vitales del humano siguieran funcionando? O, ¿qué tal si…? Undertaker comenzó a hacerse miles de interrogantes, pasó días enteros sumido en la Biblioteca de los Shinigamis, pero no encontraba respuestas satisfactorias del todo. Su curiosidad morbosa, lo llevó a cometer uno de los peores errores: robar uno de los libros sagrados de los cuales prácticamente ningún Shinigami tenía acceso. Por supuesto que no salió impune de aquello, a pesar de ser uno de los Shinigami más antiguo, el que se atreviera a profanar la sección de libros sagrados y prohibidos de los Dioses de la Muerte, iba a pagarlo caro, sin importar su estatus. Y se abrió una investigación contra Undertaker. Descubrieron cosas irregulares, como esas siete muertes que él había aplazado sin ninguna justificación, que entre ellas estaba la de Claudia Phantomhive._

_Al final, decidieron que Undertaker debía ser desterrado y perder posesión de su guadaña de la muerte. Pero Undertaker huyó antes de que dieran el veredicto oficial, estuvo oculto un buen tiempo y bajo perfil, y al menos así había conseguido conservar su guadaña. Al cabo de unos años, decidió volver a Londres, se mezcló con los humanos, y comenzó a vivir en un andrajoso local que quedaba en un barrio de mala muerte de la ciudad. Empezó a trabajar como Sepulturero oficialmente, pero de manera paralela, continuó con sus investigaciones sobre la vida después de la muerte en los humanos; además, había logrado conservar el libro robado, así que tenía una fuente de investigación bastante útil._

_Tan sumido estaba en su investigación, que había dejado de lado el recuerdo de Claudia. Pero nuevamente, el destino tenía otro planes, y por segunda vez, tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con otro Phantomhive fascinante: el conde Vincent Phantomhive, heredero de Claudia y Perro Guardián de la Reina. Lo vio por casualidad, mientras caminaba por el centro de Londres: Vincent estaba inaugurando la tienda de juguetes Funtom, y Undertaker se sorprendió gratamente al verlo. Tenía la misma sonrisa amable de su madre y unos modales exquisitos, también portaba la misma belleza y elegancia natural de los Phantomhive. Vincent tendría unos 18 o 19 años. Cuando Claudia murió, él todavía era un adolescente de unos 15 años; pero ya no quedaban rastros de inocencia en él, porque si bien siempre desde niño había sido muy astuto y sagaz, aquel toque infantil que portaba, había desaparecido ya._

_El Shinigami poco a poco fue inmiscuyéndose en la vida del Conde Phantomhive. Al principio fue recibido por Vincent con cierta desconfianza, pero una vez que supo que Undertaker había sido colaborador de su difunta madre, abrió completamente las puertas al Sepulturero. Tanto así, que el Sepulturero llegó a formar parte del selecto grupo de nobles que se reunían regularmente con Vincent; aquel grupo conocido extraoficialmente como "Los nobles malvados"._

_Lentamente, fueron transcurriendo los años. Undertaker cada vez se fue haciendo más cercano al Conde, y unos sentimientos confusos lo comenzaron a embargar respecto a él. Había mucho de Claudia en Vincent, pero a la vez, en su alma turbia había una dualidad en la que se entremezclaban la virtud y el vicio, la bondad con la malicia. Vincent era una contradicción andante, y eso deslumbraba e hipnotizaba a Undertaker por partes iguales. Su fascinación era tal, que durante más de 12 años estuvo al lado del Conde sin volver a retomar su proyecto de los muertos vivientes._

_Pero la repentina muerte de Vincent y Rachel Phantomhive en el incendio, destrozó al Shinigami. Una conspiración que estaba más allá de su narices había estado gestándose desde hacía tiempo, y no vio venir aquel golpe que recibieron los Phantomhive. Pero más allá de buscar venganza o nombres de culpables, Undertaker volvió a sumirse en la depresión, y su obsesión por la vida después de la muerte comenzó a resurgir con más fuerza que nunca._

_Esta vez sus experimentos comenzaron a tomar una forma más definida, y, no sin ciertas reticencias de su parte, decidió aliarse a un grupo de médicos de dudosa reputación que tenían cierta fama de hacer experimentos extraños con humanos. Uno de ellos fue el doctor Aleister Chamber, conocido en la alta sociedad como el vizconde Druitt, quien a pesar de nunca haber ejercido oficialmente como médico, tenía su licencia y estaba relacionado con el tráfico de personas; lo cual le facilitaba a Undertaker la tarea de conseguir humanos para sus experimentaciones. También tenía como aliado al doctor Ryan Stoker, trabajaba en el Hospital Karnstein, y se rumoreaba que allí tenían lugar experimentos y pruebas ilegales que realizaba el médico con algunos colegas. Aquel psicópata tenía al parecer una obsesión por revivir los muertos y buscar la inmortalidad._

_Esos extraños sujetos eran perfectos para Undertaker, podía utilizarlos y manipularlos a su antojo. Y así fue como se fundó la Sociedad Aurora, quienes llevaban a cabo sus pruebas en el más profundo secreto. Undertaker era el titiritero que movía los hilos a su gusto, y nunca se atrevió a revelarles la verdadera forma de cómo se podía intentar revivir a los muertos, él no iba a ser tan estúpido como para contarles toda la verdad de su naturaleza de Shinigami y el tema de las Cinematic Record._

_Durante ese tiempo Undertaker no se había dado cuenta de que el hijo de Vincent había sobrevivido, y no fue hasta un año más tarde, que recibió la visita del nuevo Perro Guardián de la Reina en su andrajosa tienda del centro de Londres. La impresión del Sepulturero fue mayúscula; pero lo que terminó de pasmarlo aún más, y a su vez preocuparlo, fue el mayordomo del chiquillo. Aquel mayordomo que Undertaker pudo percibir su verdadera naturaleza desde el instante en que pisó su tienda. Un demonio. El heredero de Vincent había hecho un contrato con un demonio, y uno de alta categoría, para empeorarlo todo aún más._

_Undertaker se cuidó de ocultar muy bien su esencia, y logró mantenerse bajo perfil sin que el demonio notara su naturaleza como Dios de la Muerte. Ayudaba a Ciel en algunos casos, pero sólo se limitó a eso. El chiquillo era bastante amargado, y si bien le parecía interesante, no lograba fascinarlo como lo habían hecho en un pasado Vincent y Claudia. Le encantaba fastidiarlo y a veces darle pistas falsas sólo para divertirse un poco, pero de resto siguió concentrado en sus actividades secretas con la Sociedad Aurora._

_El Sepulturero sabía que Ciel sólo buscaba venganza y que su contrato con el demonio estaba ligado a eso, pero él lo veía como algo absurdo e innecesario, ya que el Shinigami había encontrado algo mejor que la venganza y que sí iba a traer de vuelta a los Phantomhive: la resurrección._

_Él tenía que conseguirlo, sin importar qué._

_No obstante, cometió muchos errores y fracasó estrepitosamente con su proyecto de las Bizarre Dolls. El primero de sus fracasos fue en el barco Campania_ **(3)** _, cuando se descontrolaron las cosas y aquellos muertos vivientes atacaron y asesinaron a casi todos los pasajeros del barco. Lo más molesto de aquello fue que no tuvo otra opción que revelar su verdadera identidad ante Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastián Michaelis y a los otros Shinigamis que estuvieron recolectando almas allí. Por suerte pudo escapar a tiempo antes de que lo capturaran William T. Spears y Grell._

 _El Shinigami siguió insistiendo, y pasados unos cuantos meses, perfeccionó aún más a sus Bizarre Dolls, consiguiendo así mejores resultados, pero sin obtener todavía lo que esperaba. Y su segundo fracaso, fue durante su tiempo como Director infiltrado en el Weston College_ **(4)** _. Uno de sus experimentos había sido Derrick Arden, un joven asesinado por los Prefectos, quien resultó ser sobrino de la Reina; y Johann Agares, el subdirector de la escuela, también asesinado por los 4P. Nadie por supuesto se había enterado de estas muertes, los 4P había recurrido al tío de Redmond, el vizconde Druitt, quien fue uno de los pocos miembros de la Sociedad Aurora que sobrevivió al ataque de las Bizarre Dolls en el Campania. Él y Undertaker se encargaron de encubrir los asesinatos que tuvieron lugar en la escuela, y a su vez usar el cuerpo de Derrick y Johann para sus experimentos._

_Sin embargo, Ciel Phantomhive nuevamente se inmiscuyó por casualidad y lo dejó al descubierto, arruinando nuevamente sus pruebas experimentales. A partir de este momento, Undertaker tomó la determinación de arriesgarse más a fondo, y finalmente hacer lo que había tratado de evitar: utilizar el libro robado de los Shinigamis._

_Sabía que era algo arriesgado y peligroso, ya que si no procedía con cuidado podría incluso alterar el mundo humano y sobrenatural. Pero el Shinigami había decidido jugar en las grandes ligas y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por tener éxito con sus intentos de lograr la resurrección de los humanos. Más específicamente, de los Phantomhive._

_Estudió durante días el procedimiento que salía en el libro, pasó semanas recolectando almas y otros elementos requeridos para la realización de aquella resurrección. La cuestión era que para revivir a los Phantomhive necesitaba el alma de Ciel, la cual era imposible recolectar debido a que ésta estaba ya apartada por el demonio._

_¿Cómo solucionar aquello antes de que Sebastián consumiera el alma de Ciel? Estuvo dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, pero se le ocurrió una idea que podría servirle de solución para su problema. Sólo necesitaba comenzar a poner en marcha una parte de su plan para la resurrección, la cual consistía en hacer que Ciel Phantomhive ingiriera una brebaje que había preparado tal y como rezaban las instrucciones del libro; hecho que no fue tan difícil, sólo le bastó infiltrarse una noche en la mansión e irrumpir en la habitación del Conde, y durante el sueño de éste, vaciar con sumo cuidado el contenido del frasco en la boca del chiquillo. Luego, debía esperar que el contrato se cumpliera y el demonio consumiera el alma de Ciel Phantomhive._

_O al menos que el demonio la_ intentara _consumir. Undertaker por supuesto no iba a permitir que se consumara aquello, porque había planeado el robo de aquella alma. Se había aliado con un demonio al cual destinó la labor de robar el alma de Phantomhive._

_Era el plan perfecto, nada podía salir mal, excepto por el hecho de que Undertaker nunca imaginó que el alma de Ciel fuese tan deliciosa como para ocasionar un deseo exacerbado en Claude Faustus, el demonio con el cual se había aliado. Y así fue como una vez más su plan estaba comenzando a fracasar, complicándose todo más de lo necesario. Ahora se había formado una guerra entre Sebastián y Claude por el alma de Phantomhive, y el Shinigami por su parte estaba entre las sombras también tratando de luchar por obtener el alma del Perro Guardián de la Reina._

_No conforme con todo esto, el panorama terminó de oscurecerse aún más cuando se fusionó el alma de Ciel con la del niño rubio que tenía el contrato con Faustus_ **(5)** _. Las dos almas estaban atrapadas en el cuerpo de Phantomhive, y encima, Alois Trancy había hecho un contrato con Hannah Anafeloz. Las cosas no podían estar peor para Undertaker, y para todos._

_El cuerpo de Ciel Phantomhive estaba albergando dos almas y un triple contrato con demonios distintos: el contrato de Sebastián, el de Claude y el de Hannah._

_Estaban jodidos, completamente jodidos. Si el Shinigami quería lograr su objetivo debía actuar rápido y aprovechar la absurda disputa entre los demonios por el alma de aquellos chiquillos._

_Nuevamente, estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto, y se dio cuenta de que la única opción viable era abortar el plan original, y trazar uno nuevo improvisado. En un principio, él se iba a limitar a hacer una "resurrección individual" con los Phantomhive, pero en aquél libro prohibido, había otra opción más peligrosa y arriesgada, "la resurrección colectiva", que alteraría por completo los ciclos de vida y muerte de toda la humanidad. ¿Estaba dispuesto a lanzarse de ese modo por ese camino? ¿De verdad valdría la pena? Después de todo era su única alternativa, ya que no iba a poder tomar el alma de Ciel por estar fusionada con la de Alois._

_Undertaker tomó la resolución de arriesgarse sin importar qué, y siguió los pasos para aquella resurrección colectiva. El procedimiento era complicado y peligroso, pero un Shinigami de su estatus podía hacerlo sin mucha dificultad._

_Y vaya que esta vez sí lo consiguió._

_Pero nunca pensó que él no iba a vivir para ver su plan funcionar a la perfección. Nunca imaginó que su obsesión con la resurrección de los humanos iba a llevarlo a su propia muerte…_

* * *

 

**II  
**

_Sebastián y Claude estaban pasmados. Era bien sabido que los demonios no tenían emociones, o que no gustaban de mostrarlas abiertamente, pero la estupefacción que cargaban aquellos dos era claramente visible, y no se molestaban en ocultarla. ¿Cómo rayos había pasado todo eso en sus narices? ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo lo que había sucedido no iban a poder degustar su festín?_

_El cuerpo vacío y sin alma de Ciel Phantomhive yacía a los pies de ambos demonios. Ya no existía el alma de Ciel, ni de Alois. Un poco más allá, estaba el cuerpo inerte de Undertaker, empapado en un charco de su propia sangre, con múltiples heridas, y su ropa hecha girones._

_Los demonios se hallaban en el risco de aquella montaña donde ambos habían acordado luchar hasta la muerte por el alma de Ciel Phantomhive. Mientras ellos habían estado en sus trece, no se percataron de la intrusión del Shinigami, que sin mayor esfuerzo asesinó a Hannah Anafeloz y a los otros tres demonios de baja categoría que estaban allí presentes. La pelea de ambos demonios cesó inmediatamente al ver a nada más y nada menos que a Undertaker cargar con el cuerpo de Ciel Phantomhive inconsciente. Sebastián por su puesto que no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que estaba haciendo el Shinigami, pero Claude, que en un principio había estado aliado con éste, entendía a la perfección lo que significaba la presencia de Undertaker allí._

_El hecho de que el Shinigami hubiese matado a Hannah, significaba que el contrato que ésta había hecho con Alois Trancy quedaba sin efecto. Así que ya no tenía sentido que Claude siguiese luchando contra Sebastián, su nuevo enemigo era Undertaker, quien acababa de arrebatarle su delicioso festín de las manos._

_Y aquello derivó en una lucha encarnizada entre los tres por el alma de Ciel Phantomhive, y también la de Alois, que se hallaba atrapada en aquel cuerpo._

_Contra todo pronóstico, Faustus y Michaelis se unieron para derrotar al Shinigami, y lo pudieron lograr, pero justo cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Antes de que pudieran atestar el golpe final, Undertaker había atravesado con su hoz el cuerpo de Ciel, liberando la Cinematic Record de las dos almas fusionadas, y acabando con la vida de ambos jóvenes._

_La furia que se desató en los demonios fue indescriptible, y arremetieron con todo contra Undertaker, quien gustoso recibió a la muerte con los brazos abiertos. Ya nada importaba, había completado la fase final de su plan, podía irse en paz…_

_Y así fue como el Shinigami se salió con la suya, dejando a dos demonios estupefactos y frustrados._

_—¿Por qué debería sorprenderme que cada vez que algo extraño sucede tienes que estar_ tú _presente? —espetó con frialdad una voz a espaldas de Sebastián. Aunque reconoció la voz de inmediato, igual se volteó a encarar a William T. Spears._

_—Lo mismo digo —respondió Sebastián—. ¿Tú estás detrás de todo esto? ¿Ustedes habían mandado a Undertaker a arrebatarme mi alma?_

_Will no se dignó a responder y decidió acercarse hasta el cuerpo de Ciel Phantomhive, para examinarlo mejor. Detrás de él venía otro Shinigami, Ronald Knox. Éste de igual forma ignoró a ambos demonios y fue a su vez a revisar el cuerpo de Undertaker._

_Michaelis algo cabreado, se acercó hasta Will. —¿Vas a decirme qué está sucediendo? —dijo mientras lo sacudía por el hombro._

_—No me toques —siseó Will a la defensiva sacando su guadaña, dispuesto a atacar el demonio—. Mira que no me gusta que me interrumpan en mi trabajo. Detesto hacer horas extras, así que sino te importa, mejor piérdete, demonio —la última palabra la escupió con desprecio, y se dio la vuelta para continuar examinando el cuerpo de aquel mocoso._

_—Aléjate del cuerpo de mi joven amo._

_—Para tu información, tu joven amo ya no existe. Su alma se evaporó —dijo fríamente Will._

_—Ambos sabemos que eso es imposible. Vi como Undertaker lo atravesó con su hoz, él colectó el alma de mi joven amo y del joven Trancy —espetó Sebastián._

_—Undertaker desde hace años fue expulsado y ya no trabaja con nosotros. Si colectó el alma del mocoso debería estar almacenada en su guadaña, cosa que no ha sucedido, ya que no puedo sentir la esencia de su alma._

_—William sensei —la voz de Ronald Knox interrumpió la discusión de ambos—. La guadaña de Undertaker no está. No la veo por ningún lado._

_—¿Estás seguro? —dijo Will mientras movía el cuerpo de Undertaker y rebuscaba en los alrededores._

_Sebastián se molestó aún más al verse ignorado por los Shinigamis, cómo los detestaba. Le echó un rápido vistazo a Claude, quien había estado muy callado todo ese rato; y se consiguió con que Faustus seguía allí de pie, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro._

_Decidió insistir más y volvió a acercarse a aquel molesto Shinigami, quien hacía una rápida inspección en la zona y no dejaba de murmurar quejándose de la cantidad de horas extras que posiblemente iba a tener que hacer ahora._

_—Pero si los han enviado hasta acá debe ser por algún motivo —dijo Sebastián manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial—. ¿Les encomendaron recolectar el alma de Alois Trancy y Ciel Phantomhive?_

_William se detuvo en seco y soltó un bufido, ¿es que aquel demonio no pretendía dejarlo en paz?_

_—Es información confidencial. Ni pienses por un segundo que voy a contarle a un demonio algo tan importante y restringido como esto._

_—No me interesa si es confidencial. Tú sabes muy bien que el alma de Ciel Phantomhive me pertenece por contrato, ni pienses por un segundo que voy a permitir que me la quiten._

_—Ese contrato se anuló en el instante en que Undertaker lo atravesó con su hoz —respondió con frialdad William—. Además esta investigación no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que mejor apártate de mi camino si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias._

_—Con que así lo quieres —siseó Sebastián—. Entonces muéstrame qué es lo mejor que puedes hacer._

_Sin previo aviso la guadaña de William T. Spears salió disparada directo a la yugular del demonio, él rápidamente la pudo esquivar y dio un salto hacia atrás, poniéndose en posición de ataque. Sus ojos brillaban en un tono escarlata intenso y su aura demoníaca comenzó a asomarse. La guadaña de Will salió disparada varias veces en su dirección, y Sebastián la esquivaba resueltamente y sin dificultad alguna._

_—¿Eso es todo? —exclamó el demonio burlón—. Vaya y yo que esperaba a un contrincante más digno._

_William se cabreó aún más. Él siempre había sido un Shinigami de oficina, odiaba el trabajo de campo, pero aquel demonio de verdad que lo estaba sacando de sus cabales. Cómo lo odiaba._

_Ambos se observaron durante un buen rato, midiéndose, y esperando que el contrario iniciara un nuevo ataque. Sebastián se agazapó, decidido a lanzarse contra el Shinigami, hasta que…_

_—Ya basta. Los dos —la voz grave de Claude resonó a espaldas de Sebastián—. Sus absurdas peleas no nos sirven ahora. Deberían dejarse de estupideces y ver esto que he encontrado._

_Aquello fue necesario para despertar el interés inmediato de William y Sebastián. Se habían olvidado por completo de la presencia de Claude, y vieron que sostenía un pesado y antiguo libro. William y Ronald lo reconocieron de inmediato._

_—Tal y como lo sospechaba —murmuró Will al acercarse al demonio—. Dame ese libro._

_Cuando iba a tomar el libro, Claude dio un salto hacia atrás y se alejó del Shinigami._

_—No —dijo Faustus fríamente._

_—¿No? —siseó William alzando una ceja._

_—Hasta que no nos digan a qué vinieron y qué está pasando, no les pienso dar nada._

_Sebastián dejó entrever una sonrisa sarcástica y se rió para sus adentros. Claude Faustus no era tan inútil como pensaba, le iba a servir para algo después de todo._

_William le dirigió una mirada de completo desprecio a Faustus, y luego suspiró con hastío. No tenía otra opción. Procedió a relatarles brevemente el origen de ese libro y cómo fue robado por Undertaker, y cómo éste había huído antes de ser desterrado oficialmente del mundo de los Shinigamis, llevándose consigo aquel libro y su guadaña. También les contó lo peligroso del libro y de los rituales que estaban allí escritos, los cuales podían alterar incluso el mundo si alguien se lo proponía._

_Él y Ronald Knox habían sido asignados a investigar una serie de almas que fueron robadas antes de que los Shinigamis las pudieran recolectar. Su investigación los llevó hasta Undertaker, y comenzaron a vigilar sus movimientos durante días. Will comenzó a sospechar de que El Sepulturero se traía algo turbio entre manos, y ahora había sido confirmado por aquel libro._

_—Ya que te lo he explicado, ¿ahora te molestaría darme ese libro? —dijo William con claro hastío. Claude terminó accediendo de mala gana._

_Una vez con aquel texto en mano, Will y Ronald se dedicaron a examinarlo y leerlo con avidez durante unos minutos que se hicieron eternos. Los demonios esperaban a la expectativa, guardando alguna esperanza de poder recuperar el alma de sus amos._

_—Esto es peor de lo que pensaba —murmuró William para sí—. Qué molestia, y yo que de verdad no tenía ganas de hacer horas extras._

_Cerró el libro de sopetón y se dirigió a Ronald. —Debemos informar a los superiores inmediatamente a ver cuál es su decisión. Pero esto no debería quedarse así._

_—¿Es tan grave? —preguntó Ronald con verdadero interés._

_—Muy grave —dijo Will secamente, luego se dirigió hacia los demonios—. Debo informar a mis superiores los hallazgos hechos hoy, y esperar que tomen rápidamente cartas en el asunto. Posiblemente vamos a necesitar su ayuda —informó de mala gana—. Así que esperen que nos volvamos a poner en contacto y no cometan ninguna estupidez._

_—Espera un segundo —dijo Sebastián—. ¿Qué ha hecho Undertaker? ¿Vamos a poder recuperar las almas de nuestros contratistas?_

_—Sí, pero no va a ser tan fácil. Undertaker ha hecho uno de los rituales de resurrección más peligrosos que hay en este libro. Hizo una alteración de los ciclos de vida y muerte; aún no sabemos del todo su alcance, pero posiblemente afecte a toda la población de Inglaterra, con suerte. —Dijo con dramatismo—. Básicamente, esta alteración ocasiona que no pueda ser recolectada por los Shinigamis ningún alma, una vez que un ser humano muera, su alma va a quedar atrapada en una especie de limbo hasta que reencarne, dentro de 20 años, y así sucesivamente. Esto genera que se rompa ese equilibrio natural que hay en los procesos de vida y muerte de los seres humanos._

_—¿Eso quiere decir que así mi contratista reencarne dentro de 20 años igual no voy a poder consumir su alma? —intervino Claude._

_—Exactamente —dijo Will—. Hasta que no se deshaga ese desequilibrio no podrás consumir su alma, y nosotros, no podremos recolectar ningún alma que se encuentre afectada por esta alteración. Como dije, si tenemos suerte sólo ha perjudicado a la población de Inglaterra, y no del mundo entero. Porque de ser así, sería catastrófico._

_—¿Y qué se debe hacer entonces? ¿Quedarnos sentados esperando que unos Shinigamis ineptos como ustedes arreglen esto?_

_—Sí. Somos la única opción —siseó William—. No podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo en esta insulsa charla, así que nos vamos. Esperen a que nos pongamos en contacto y no cometan ninguna imprudencia._

_Dicho esto, Ronald Knox y William T. Spears dieron media vuelta y desaparecieron, dejando por primera vez a dos demonios perplejos y preocupados..._

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Guardiana de la Reina: Decidí cambiarle un poco el título a Claudia Phantomhive, ya que "Perra Guardiana de la Reina" no hubiese quedado muy bien xD.
> 
> Los siguientes pie de página son para las personas que no se han leído el manga o que no han visto los OVAS, de lo contrario, pueden ignorarlos.
> 
> 2\. Hago referencia al proceso de cómo es la recolección del alma explicado en el OVA "La historia de William, el Shinigami".
> 
> 3\. Hago referencia a los hechos ocurridos en el arco del manga "Viaje en la nave", que comienza en el Cap. 51, Vol. 11. Nuestra querida Yana sensei hace una especie de parodia del Titanic, con zombies (bizarre dolls) incluidos.
> 
> 4\. Referencia al arco "Escuela Pública", que comienza en el Cap. 67, Vol. 14. El cual es en el que me inspiré para este fic. Como se dieron cuenta, Yana Toboso hizo una parodia de Harry Potter.
> 
> 5\. Referencia a los hechos ocurridos en Kuroshitsuji II. (No está de más aclararlo)


	7. Remembranzas de un pasado: parte II

**Otoño de 1900**

* * *

_Un viento gélido comenzó a soplar y las hojas marrones de aquel árbol comenzaron a caer, amontonándose en el jardín. Un niño pequeño, de unos 5 años, se entusiasmó al ver aquello, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se dejó caer sobre el montoncito de hojas. Dejó escapar una hermosa risa, y su madre, quien lo observaba a lo lejos, se contagió también de aquella risa infantil, deleitándose al ver a su pequeño disfrutar de esa fresca tarde otoñal._

_Al rato, el padre del chiquillo se unió a la tertulia familiar, y junto a su esposa, observaba al niño pasárselo en grande con las hojas de los árboles. También la mascota de la familia comenzó a jugar con el pequeño, revolcándose en la grama y de cuando en cuando lamiéndole la cara, cubriéndolo con sus babas._

_Aquella escena era tan perfecta y agradable que parecía parte de una postal navideña. Los típicos padres amorosos, el pequeño juguetón, el perro fiel, la gran casa con hermosos jardines, el atardecer idílico…_

_...Pero qué asco daba aquello, pensó Sebastián Michaelis para sus adentros._

_Al margen de aquella hermosa escena familiar, estaba un ser sediento de almas observando a esa familia feliz, acechándolos, y esperando que fuera el momento oportuno para saciar su sed. A Sebastián le producía repulsión ver a su joven amo así, teniendo un alma tan pura y blanca, para nada apetitosa._

_Todavía seguía sin comprender cómo funcionaban realmente las resurrecciones hechas por Undertaker. Era muy confuso. Su joven amo y Alois Trancy no habían reencarnado pasados los 20 años como se esperaba por los Shinigamis, sino al transcurrir 6 años. En 1895 habían dado con el paradero de los Phantomhive reencarnados; pero lo curioso de aquello había sido que tanto Vincent como Rachel no resucitaron desde su nacimiento, si no como adultos; en cambio, el pequeño Ciel, sí reencarnó como un bebé. Aquello era sumamente desconcertante e incomprensible para Sebastián. William T. Spears le había explicado que automáticamente la Cinematic Record de los Phantomhive se llenaba con recuerdos cotidianos de su vida pasada, lo cual podía ser problemático._

_Pero tanto Claude como Sebastián, se mantenían en el desconocimiento sobre el proceso para volver a recuperar el alma de sus contratistas. El hermetismo por parte de los Shinigamis los mantenía al margen de la situación, y sólo debían limitarse a seguir instrucciones como unos borregos y obedecer las órdenes de William T. Spears. Para empeorar el panorama, Grell Sutcliff había sido designado como colaborador en el caso, así que para Sebastián era una tortura tener que aguantar las insinuaciones y comentarios fuera de lugar de aquel degenerado._

_De la poca información que les había sido suministrada, supieron que los Shinigamis estaban trabajando en un complejo proceso para revertir el desbarajuste ocasionado por Undertaker, el cual requería una gran cantidad de almas y múltiples rituales y procedimientos a realizar. El principal problema radicaba en que no tenían forma de conseguir las almas necesarias, ya que técnicamente los Shinigamis no podían recolectar ningún alma por la alteración de los ciclos de vida y muerte. Así que se encontraban en un punto muerto, y cada vez que Sebastián intentaba conversar con Will respecto al tema, éste se dedicaba a ignorarlo olímpicamente, no queriendo reconocer que estaban ante un callejón sin salida._

_Así que la única opción que tenían era esperar. Esperar a que Ciel y Alois cumplieran las edades en que murieron (13 y 14 años), y realizar uno de los rituales que podría solucionar aquello. Ya que al ser el alma de ellos dos con las que Undertaker inició aquella locura, eran por ende las almas con las que se debía terminar ese desequilibrio. Y había sido de este modo en que Claude y Sebastián habían pasado a ser los vigilantes y protectores de Ciel y Alois; cada uno cuidaba de su respectivo contratista, y cada uno terminaba más asqueado que el otro al ver tan cambiados a sus jóvenes maestros._

_Sebastián tenía esperanzas de que funcionara el plan de los Shinigamis y pudiera recuperar al antiguo Ciel, que el joven Conde pudiera recordar completamente su vida pasada y su contrato. Ya que no le gustaba para nada la esencia de éste Ciel, que era un niño mimado e inocentón con un alma para nada apetecible. Y ni hablar de Alois Trancy, quien había reencarnado como Jim Macken y vivía feliz junto a su familia. Pero ambos demonios debían recordarse constantemente que_ apenas _eran unos chiquillos de cinco y seis años, y que obviamente al poder vivir felices junto a su familia y no tener el pasado turbio de sus vidas anteriores, era lógico que tuviesen esa esencia tan pura._

_Pero la espera se les hacía larga y tortuosa, estaban apenas a principio de un nuevo siglo, y su sed necesitaba ser saciada lo más pronto posible. Sebastián confiaba y creía en aquellos Shinigamis -no le quedaban más opciones-, esperaba que cumplieran su palabra y arreglaran aquel desastre que los afectaba a todos._

_Lástima que sus expectativas se vieron frustradas tan pronto. En 1908, cuando finalmente Ciel y Alois tenían las edades correspondientes, se intentó realizar un primer ritual, el cual fue un completo fracaso. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes había recuperado los recuerdos de su vida pasada, a pesar de que se había intentado recrear ciertas situaciones traumáticas (el asesinato de los padres de Ciel, el incendio, la muerte del hermanito de Alois), pero aquello no dio resultado, y por ende, ni Ciel ni Alois tenían idea de quiénes eran aquellos extravagantes personajes, ni qué estaban haciendo con ellos. Se encontraban confundidos, asustados y traumados; ambos terminaron muriendo en medio del ritual, arruinando los planes de los Shinigamis y demonios._

_Desconcertados por el resultado, los Shinigamis comenzaron nuevamente a revisar qué habían hecho mal, y se percataron que la recolección de cierta cantidad de almas era parte esencial del ritual, cosa que no habían podido conseguir aún. Y así fue como se sumieron en una nueva investigación para hallar la forma de conseguir aquel número de almas, mientras esperaban que Ciel y Alois reencarnaran nuevamente…_

* * *

**Invierno de 1925**

* * *

_Aquella mañana, la ciudad de Londres había amanecido cubierta de nieve. Sus calles estaban intransitables, y muchos negocios se vieron obligados a cerrar debido a los dos o tres metros de nieve cubriendo sus entradas. Las clases habían sido suspendidas, lo cual se tradujo en una felicidad y algarabía por parte de todos los niños y jóvenes londinenses; pero más aún, para un pequeño niño de cabellos de oro y brillantes ojos azules._

_Aquel niño rubio, de unos diez años, era el hijo mayor de dos comerciantes del centro de Londres, amaba como nadie los inviernos y las navidades; le encantaba salir cuando el clima estaba así. Durante esa mañana, salió junto a su hermano pequeño a la calle para hacer muñecos de nieve._

_Pero su pequeño hermano se mantuvo más entretenido librando una batalla de bolas de nieve con otros chiquillos, y pronto aquel niño rubio se quedó solo intentando armar un muñeco de nieve. Con su escasa fuerza apiló mucha nieve, de forma que tuviera una base para su muñeco, luego, hizo una bola mediana, y después otra más pequeña para la cabeza. Mientras estaba afanado en su labor, no se percató que todo ese tiempo había estado siendo observado por una silueta envuelta en una chaqueta negra, que estaba recostada contra un árbol._

_Terminó su obra maestra. Decoró con unas rocas la boca y nariz de su muñeco de nieve, y con unas ramitas hizo los brazos. Lo observó y no le gustó lo que vio, estaba deforme y tenía un aspecto tétrico, parecía más bien una decoración de Halloween que de navidad._

_—¡Hey Luka! Ven a ver mi muñeco de nieve —gritó a su hermanito, quien seguía jugando a las bolas de nieve._

_El pequeño dejó su labor y fue hasta donde su hermano mayor. Se detuvo frente al muñeco y lo observó en silencio durante un buen rato._

_—¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? —apremió el rubio._

_—¡Está horrible! —exclamó otro niño que se había acercado a ellos._

_—Sí, se parece a ti por lo feo, Jim —dijo otra niña refiriéndose al rubio. Un coro de risas crueles se escuchó tras el comentario._

_—¡Qué patético! —grito un gordito al tiempo que le daba una patada al muñeco de nieve. Los otros niños le siguieron el juego y comenzaron a destruir la creación del rubio._

_Gruesos lagrimones comenzaron a deslizarse silenciosos por los pómulos de Jim Macken. Aquellos niños no dejaban de reírse y burlarse del pequeño. Luka, su hermanito, trató de intervenir y detenerlos, pero fue en vano, el gordito le dio un manotazo que hizo que cayera en la nieve._

_—¡No te metas con Luka! —gritó el rubio furioso abalanzándose sobre el gordito._

_Se formó un forcejeo entre los dos, Jim trataba de propinarle puñetazos al otro niño, pero sus débiles brazos no le permitían imprimir la fuerza necesaria. El gordito llevaba una clara ventaja, y había logrado inmovilizar al rubio en el suelo, lo tomó por las solapas de la chaqueta y alzó el puño para golpearlo directo en la cara. Los otros niños los rodearon en un círculo y alentaban la pelea. Jim Macken cerró los ojos con fuerza preparado para recibir el golpe... Pero éste nunca llegó._

_Abrió los ojos, y vio que alguien detuvo el trayecto del puño del niño gordo. Era un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos de color ámbar, tenía puesta una elegante chaqueta de invierno negra, usaba lentes, y tenía una expresión de indiferencia en su rostro. Había una aura intimidante en la presencia de ese hombre. Los niños que rodeaban la pelea salieron corriendo, había algo que les olía a peligro en el misterioso hombre._

_El niño gordo gritó asustado, y como pudo, se zafó del agarre de aquel hombre, y salió corriendo despavorido. Solo quedaron Jim, Luka y el hombre. El rubio se quedó paralizado en el suelo observando con los ojos muy abiertos la elegante silueta del hombre, éste a su vez lo miraba fijamente con cierta indiferencia y frialdad._

_—¡Jim! ¡Vámonos de aquí! —exclamó el pequeño Luka ayudando a su hermano a incorporarse del suelo—. Recuerda lo que dice mamá sobre los extraños en la calle —le susurró bajito al rubio._

_Pero Jim una vez que se incorporó del suelo, se quedó allí plantado, observando con atención al hombre. Por algún motivo sentía que lo había visto antes, o que lo conocía de algún lado, ¿sería un cliente de la tienda de sus padres?_

_—Hermano, por favor, vámonos —siguió apremiando el pequeño Luka._

_—Adelántate tú a casa. Luego te alcanzo —dijo el rubio en voz baja._

_Luka dudó, pero obedeció a su hermano y con paso inseguro se marchó a casa._

_El rubio y aquel hombre se quedaron viendo un buen rato, tratando de descifrarse el uno al otro. El mayor se acercó lentamente hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca del niño, y con una de sus enguantadas manos limpió los restos de lágrimas que habían quedado en el rostro del rubio._

_—Esas lágrimas no deberían estar en su rostro, Su Majestad —dijo el hombre con formalidad._

_El rubio dio un paso atrás, sorprendido por el tacto de aquel hombre, pero luego, una sonora carcajada escapó de sus labios. El hombre frunció el ceño un tanto desconcertado._

_—¿Su Majestad? ¡Estás confundido, yo no soy un príncipe! —exclamó el niño, todavía riéndose—. Me llamo, Jim. Jim Macken. Mis padres son comerciantes en el centro de Londres._

_—Eso ya lo sé —respondió el hombre con cierta molestia—. Por un segundo pensé que habías recordado todo._

_—Creo que te he visto en algún lado... ¿Recordar todo? ¿A qué te refieres?_

_—Nada. Olvídalo —dijo el hombre dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse._

_—¡Hey, espera! —exclamó el menor—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Por qué me ayudaste?_

_—Eso no tiene importancia —suspiró con cansancio aquel hombre. Miró hacia un lado, y vio el muñeco de nieve destruido. Una idea fugaz cruzó su mente—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a hacer un nuevo muñeco de nieve? —soltó sin pensarlo._

_Los ojos del niño se iluminaron. —¿Harías eso por mi? —preguntó el rubio esperanzado._

_—Sí —dijo secamente el hombre—. Lo que usted quiera, Su Majestad._

_Acto seguido el mayor hincó su rodilla en el suelo e hizo una pomposa reverencia. Jim no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo, ¡pero qué extravagante era aquel hombre!_

_—¡Qué extraño eres! —dijo el rubio, y antes de que el mayor pudiera incorporarse, arrojó una bola de nieve sobre su cabeza._

_El hombre pareció descolocado por eso durante unos segundos, pero luego decidió seguirle el juego al niño. Y así estuvieron, jugando a la pelea de bolas de nieve, y luego el mayor ayudó al rubio a hacer el muñeco; el cual, por supuesto, quedó perfecto y sí parecía un verdadero muñeco de nieve._

_El rubio no cabía en sí de felicidad, a pesar del estoicismo y formalidad de aquel hombre, pasó un rato agradable y logró divertirse. Pero todavía seguía rondándole la duda de si se conocían de antes._

_Cuando terminaron el muñeco, iba a volver a preguntarle, pero unos gritos lo distrajeron._

_—¡Jim! ¡Jim! ¿Jim? —exclamaron un par de voces—. ¡Allí está, mamá! Te lo dije —gritó el pequeño Luka._

_—Jim, por el amor a Dios, ¿qué estás haciendo? —dijo la señora Macken al tiempo que abrazaba a su hijo—. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti al ver que no llegabas, ¿qué haces por aquí solo?_

_—Yo sólo estaba con … —comenzó diciendo el rubio, volteando para señalar al hombre, pero ya no había nadie más allí._

_—¿Con…? —apremió su madre._

_—Con… Peter, mi amigo imaginario._

_—¿Otra vez con eso del amigo imaginario? —la señora Macken suspiró con frustración—. No me digas que vamos a tener que llevarte otra vez con el doctor Thompson, tu padre y yo pensamos que ya te habías dejado de eso, no puedo creer que…_

_La señora Macken tomó a Jim y a Luka de las manos, y mientras caminaban de regreso a casa, siguió con su sermón al rubio. Éste no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás, en dirección al muñeco de nieve, esperando que apareciera nuevamente el misterioso hombre. Estaba completamente seguro de que él no se había imaginado nada de eso, tenía que ser real, el muñeco de nieve era prueba fehaciente de ello. Además su hermano y los otros niños lo habían visto también, ¿no?_

_Claude Faustus salió de su escondite una vez que el rubio se alejó con su familia, y el asomo de una sonrisa se formó en sus labios._

_—¿Estoy viendo mal o estás sonriendo? —dijo burlón Sebastián Michaelis, saliendo también del escondite._

_La expresión de Claude cambió inmediatamente._

_—¿Qué haces aquí, Michaelis? ¿No deberías estar pendiente de Phantomhive?_

_—Él por ahora está bien. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Rompiendo las normas?_

_—Tenía que intervenir, estaban molestando a Alois —dijo Faustus._

_—Sabes muy bien que no tenemos permitido interactuar con nuestros contratistas, a menos que sea algo de vida o muerte —siseó Sebastián—. ¿No quieres arruinar todo lo que hemos hecho para el ritual, o si?_

_Claude simplemente gruñó en respuesta. —¿Y qué hace él aquí?_

_Señaló en dirección a la figura vestida de negro que estaba recostada contra un árbol. Era Gregory Violet, y estaba afanado haciendo trazos en su block de dibujo._

_—Ni idea, seguramente el idiota de William lo mandó. Supuestamente ve el futuro, y dibuja lo que ve en la libreta esa._

_—¿Un humano teniendo visiones del futuro? Por favor —se burló Claude—. ¿Acaso te consta? ¿Has visto alguno de sus dibujos?_

_—No —suspiró Sebastián con hastío—. William le prohibió mostrar sus dibujos o hablarnos de sus visiones. Pero me tiene sin cuidado, honestamente prefiero tener que lidiar con ese mocoso que con Grell Sutcliff._

_—¿Pero qué hace aquí? ¿Nos está vigilando acaso? —susurró Claude—. ¿En serio quieres que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados? ¿Por qué no actuamos mejor por nuestra cuenta?_

_—No es prudente por ahora, Faustus. Esperemos un poco más._

_—¿De verdad crees que todo esto funcione? No creo que estas almas valgan tanto la pena para todo lo que estamos sacrificando._

_—Habla por ti, querido Faustus. El alma de Ciel Phantomhive vale cualquier cosa. Bueno, la del Ciel que conocí —se corrigió Sebastián—. No la de este nuevo Ciel reencarnado._

_—¿No te estás como obsesionado demasiado con ese mocoso más allá de su alma?_

_—No seas ridículo —bufó Michaelis—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Pareces demasiado interesado en las actividades de Alois._

_—No seas ridículo —imitó Claude secamente._

_—¿Quieren cerrar la boca los dos? —interrumpió Gregory Violet al acercarse—. William T. Spears convocó una reunión muy importante relacionada con el ritual, y debo asegurarme de que ustedes vayan, así que no hay tiempo que perder._

_Sebastián y Claude gruñeron en respuesta. Si de por sí era humillante para un demonio tener que que doblegarse ante unos Shinigamis, lo era aún más tener que obedecer a la reencarnación de un odioso adolescente que se las daba de vidente. Pero después de todo, no tenían opción, ya estaban involucrados en todo aquello, y debían continuar hasta el final; el único consuelo que quedaba era el festín que se iban a dar una vez que recuperaran el alma de sus contratistas..._

* * *

**Primavera de 1968**

* * *

_Sebastián suspiró con hastío por enésima vez. Estaba sentado en un escritorio fingiendo leer un clásico de la literatura inglesa, pero realmente no estaba prestando la más mínima atención. Echó un vistazo frente a él, y vio al montón de alumnos holgazanes que tenía a su cargo durante esa tarde; en serio, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó formar parte de aquello? Ah, claro, el alma de Ciel Phantomhive._

_Tenía que recordarse constantemente el motivo por el cual todavía seguía órdenes y ayudaba a los Shinigamis, quienes aún, a pesar de haber transcurrido ya más de medio siglo, no habían podido tener éxito en los rituales. Los demonios estaban hartos de aquello, ¿cómo era posible que un chiflado como Undertaker los hubiese jodido a todos de esa manera? ¿Es que acaso en aquel montón de libros sagrados que los dioses de la muerte tenían no existía alguno que dijera cómo revertir aquello?_

_Previo al presente en que se hallaban, habían realizado dos rituales fallidos, uno en 1929 y otro en 1949, en los que William T. Spears había asegurado que esos sí iban a ser los definitivos e iban a tener un éxito rotundo y total. Pero esas ceremonias —y las anteriores— habían fracasado esencialmente porque tanto Ciel como Alois no recordaban nada de sus vidas pasadas, lo cual hacía inefectivo los intentos por volver todo a la normalidad. Cuando hicieron estos rituales, ellos dos simplemente morían y reencarnaban nuevamente pasado un promedio de cinco a diez años…_

_William T. Spears y el resto de los Shinigamis seguían buscando la manera de activar los recuerdos de las vidas pasadas en las Cinematic Record de Ciel y Alois. Si ellos lograban recordar, el ritual podría resultar efectivo según sus cálculos. Claude y Sebastián no estaban para nada convencidos de aquello, pero debían cumplir el deber de hacerse cargo de un montón de chiquillos en el Weston College._

_El Weston College. Esa había sido la "elegante" solución de los Shinigamis para resolver el problema de la cantidad de almas necesarias para el ritual. Decidieron que manejar aquel colegio, en el cual había una cantidad considerable de estudiantes que aumentaba cada año, podría facilitarles la tarea al momento de hacer la colecta. Como los Dioses de la muerte no podían hacer la recolecta de almas debido a la alteración ocasionada por Undertaker, los demonios realizaban un ritual en el cual eran ellos quienes se encargaban de esa tarea —siempre supervisada por un Shinigami—; y fue así como se resolvió el problema de las almas. Habían preparado un montaje bien elaborado en el que el Weston era sólo una fachada para ellos poder utilizar a los estudiantes para sus rituales. También les ayudaba a mantener controlado a Phantomhive, de quien por supuesto se encargaron de hacer que estudiara allí para tenerlo vigilado._

_Pero lo que más cabreaba a Sebastián de todo aquello, era que a parte de la responsabilidad de hacer los rituales de recolecta, debía trabajar en el Weston e interactuar con aquellos mocosos descerebrados, así como con las reencarnaciones de los 4P y el insoportable de Soma Asman Kadar. Para colmo, William había confiado más en Claude y le otorgó el cargo de Subdirector, mientras que Michaelis, no sólo era profesor de Literatura, sino que debía cumplir deberes como Jefe del Dormitorio Sapphire Owl, estar encargado de la sala de castigos y colectar las almas necesarias en los rituales. Menudo lío en que se había metido sólo por el alma de un mocoso. Sumado a eso, estaba el ruido que hacían las desapariciones de algunos de los estudiantes que utilizaban para su ritual, por lo que Scotland Yard estaba respirando sobre sus nucas. No era que realmente les importase o temiesen de la policía; pero sí resultaba molesto para Sebastián responder las preguntas y tener que atender todos los días a los oficiales que se dirigían al Weston con intenciones de investigar la escuela. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero caos._

_Volvió la vista al frente y se fijó en el objeto de su interés. Allí estaba Ciel Phantomhive con su típica cara de amargura en la sala de detenciones. Había terminado allí por accidente, ya que sus queridos compañeros organizaron la noche anterior una pequeña fiesta en la que colocaron a todo volumen la horrenda música esa -a juicio de Sebastián- que estaba de moda durante esa época. La música Psicodélica y el Rock N' Roll era lo que sonaba por todos lados, en especial una bandita que Michaelis detestaba particularmente. ¿Los Batles? ¿Battles? ¿Beatles? Algo por el estilo. Los odiaba._

_Siguió observando a Ciel._

_A pesar de que la personalidad de su joven amo había cambiado durante las reencarnaciones, debía reconocer muy a su pesar que no dejaba de ser interesante comparado con el resto de los humanos. Ciel era diferente al resto; no era el típico chico que seguía modas estúpidas o hacía cosas para complacer al resto y encajar. Dentro de todo mantenía esa esencia que lo caracterizaba, aún conservaba esa personalidad introvertida y arisca como un gato que tanto le gustaba._

_Lástima que pronto su vida estaba por terminar, pero ya era hora de que se cumpliese el contrato y Sebastián obtuviese esa alma que le pertenecía. Muy a su pesar, debía reconocer que iba a extrañar el mal genio de su joven amo y sus caprichos, le había cogido cariño después de todo; no era lo común, los demonios nunca sentían simpatía o aprecio por nada ni nadie. Pero suponía que después de tantos años, y después de haberlo seguido durante sus reencarnaciones, se despertó alguna clase de extraño afecto hacia Ciel. ¿Será que después de todo iba a ser tan idiota como Hannah Anafeloz para tomarle aprecio a un ser humano? Absurdo._

_Miró el reloj que estaba en la pared de la sala de detenciones. Ya faltaba poco para que terminara aquella tortura._

_—Cinco minutos para que terminen sus transcripciones —dijo Sebastián con cierta frialdad._

_Muchos de los castigados comenzaron a escribir más rápidamente, ya que si no terminaban a tiempo, Sebastián probablemente les duplicaría la tortura. Ciel en cambio, bufó hastiado, y miró con desprecio al profesor Michaelis. Cómo odiaba a todos en esa escuela._

_Transcurrido el tiempo comenzaron a entregar apresuradamente sus transcripciones en latín, una parte de los castigados no terminó a tiempo, y fueron por supuesto reprendidos por Michaelis, y citados para el sábado en la tarde a la misma hora. Ciel estaba entre ese grupo, y no pudo más que odiar con todo su ser a Sebastián._

_—¿Tiene alguna queja, joven Phantomhive?_

_—No, para nada, profesor —respondió el menor de mala gana—. Idiota —murmuró bajito._

_—Tsk, ¿Acaso no le enseñan modales en su casa, joven Phantomhive? ¿Sus padres le permiten que usted trate a los demás de 'idiota'?_

_—Yo no quise decir eso… —balbuceó Ciel, sorprendido de que el mayor hubiese llegado a escuchar su murmullo._

_—Sobra decir que tiene el castigo duplicado. No sólo debe venir el sábado, sino el domingo también. Nos vemos aquí a la misma hora —respondió Sebastián con malicia—. Que tenga un buen día, joven Phantomhive._

_Dicho esto el mayor se retiró dejando a un muy frustrado y cabreado Ciel._

* * *

_—Mira lo que encontré, Michaelis. Creo que he dado con la solución al problema de los recuerdos del joven Trancy y Phantomhive —Claude Faustus le tendió un pesado libro a Sebastián—. ¿Lo ves? Aquí dice que si logramos marcar unos versos en su piel podrán recor…_

_—Sí, pero fíjate que dice que ellos deben marcarse los versos por voluntad propia, no puede hacerlo un tercero —dijo Michaelis pensativo mientras leía—. ¿Y cuáles son los versos que hay que utilizar? No lo especifica._

_—No dice nada al respecto. Creo que es dejado a la voluntad del que haga este ritual._

_—Mmm… Interesante —Michaelis observó con detenimiento aquel libro. Se titulaba "Rituales Satánicos y algo más". Parecía el típico libro escrito por algún humano chiflado y obsesionado con cosas de ocultismo, pero debía reconocer que algunos de los rituales descritos allí de hecho eran reales y algunos demonios los realizaban. Qué curioso—. ¿Dónde conseguiste este libro, Faustus?_

_—En la biblioteca del Weston —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Nos arriesgamos?_

_—Está bien, pero que esto quede en estricto secreto. Es mejor que por el momento los Shinigamis no sepan nada todavía._

_—Por primera vez algo sensato sale de tus labios, Michaelis —dijo Claude con cierta frialdad—. Ahora bien, ¿Cómo haremos para que ellos por voluntad propia marquen en su piel los versos? ¿Cuáles palabras se van a utilizar para validar el ritual?_

_—No te preocupes por eso, Faustus —respondió Sebastián con una gran sonrisa cargada de malicia—. Creo que se me están ocurriendo un par de ideas para solucionar esos problemillas._

* * *

_Ciel Phantomhive iba tras su profesor cargado de dudas y desconfianza. Preguntarle hacia dónde se dirigían, ya no tenía sentido, Michaelis se dedicaba a ignorarlo olímpicamente y no le decía nada al respecto._

_Había llegado puntual el domingo para la sala de detenciones, a cumplir el odioso castigo por haber llamado 'idiota' a su profesor. Cuando llegó, Michaelis ya lo estaba esperando; pero en lugar de darle gruesos libros con frases absurdas para transcribir en latín, le pidió que lo siguiera a otro lugar, ya que iba a tener un "castigo especial". Aquello puso en alerta a Ciel y por el tono de su profesor no auguraba nada bueno._

_Subieron por unas escalinatas de caracol que jamás había visto en el colegio. Estaba todo oscuro y la única iluminación era un candelabro que sostenía su profesor. Ciel estaba realmente asustado y no sabía con qué se iba a encontrar, le preocupaba que su profesor cometiera castigos ilegales y le gustara torturar estudiantes o cosas por el estilo. Después de todo, siempre estaban los rumores sobre las misteriosas desapariciones en el Weston College._

_Llegaron al final del recorrido y estaba una puerta de madera. Michaelis la abrió, y cuando Ciel entró, sólo vio una pequeña habitación. Sebastián lo invitó a sentarse en la silla que tenía frente a un escritorio de caoba. Ciel con cierta timidez se sentó y miró con ansiedad todo a su alrededor, aún desconfiaba de aquel idiota, siempre había tenido mala espina respecto al "correcto" profesor Michaelis._

_—Vamos, relájese, joven Phantomhive. No le pienso hacer nada malo —"todavía", pensó Sebastián para sus adentros._

_Ciel simplemente asintió con algo de nerviosismo, y para distraerse se quedó mirando fijamente un gramófono que Sebastián tenía en la habitación._

_—¿Le gusta escuchar música, joven Phantomhive? —comentó Sebastián tratando de sonar casual—. ¿Quiere que ponga algo de música? ¿Qué tal si la escoge de esos discos que tengo allí en la estantería?_

_Ciel se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a chequear los discos de vinilo que tenía Sebastián. Le sorprendió el buen gusto que tenía su profesor, al menos no escuchaba esa basura de Rock N' Roll que estaba de moda por esos días. Ciel abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio que su profesor tenía varios discos de una de sus bandas preferidas._

_—¿Le gusta escuchar The Rolling Stones, profesor? —Ciel miraba con devoción uno de los discos que tenía en sus manos, el cual era de sus preferidos, titulado Their Satanic Majesties Request._

_—Por supuesto —respondió Michaelis con arrogancia—. Soy íntimo amigo de Mick Jagger._

_El menor soltó una estruendosa carcajada. —Tienes que estar jodiéndome._

_—Ese vocabulario —suspiró hastiado Sebastián—. De hecho lo conozco desde hace un par de años. Hasta he servido de inspiración para muchas de sus canciones._

_—Claro,cómo no —Ciel no paró de carcajearse con aquel comentario. —No sabía que a usted se le daba tan bien el humor, profesor. Ahora en serio, ¿Cuál es su disco preferido? Yo particularmente no soy muy fan del rock psicodélico pero me encanta la irreverencia de sus canciones, es más podría dec…_

_—Estoy hablando completamente en serio, joven Phantomhive. ¿Quiere saber por qué he servido de inspiración para muchas de sus canciones? ¿No ha notado que algunas letras hablan acerca del diablo? —dijo Sebastián con una sonrisilla siniestra—. Mick me ha dicho en múltiples ocasiones que soy la encarnación del diablo hecha persona… Y creo que, por primera vez, un humano nunca había estado tan cerca de dar en el clavo con algo respecto a mí._

_Sebastián siguió sonriendo maliciosamente y Ciel palideció un poco, por un segundo le pareció que los inusuales ojos escarlata de su profesor comenzaron a brillar con intensidad. Había algo siniestro en la forma de mirar de su profesor. Sintió una imperante necesidad de salir corriendo._

_—¿Pero por qué mejor no se sienta? ¿Quiere escuchar ese disco? —dijo Michaelis con una extraña amabilidad repentina—. Their Satanic Majesties Request, ¿eh? Curiosa elección, joven Ciel._

_Sebastián retiró el disco de sus manos y lo colocó en el gramófono. Ciel se volvió a sentar con nerviosismo. Aquel hombre y su extraño comportamiento lo comenzaban a desconcertar._

_—Es más, tengo por acá un borrador de una de las nuevas canciones de su próximo disco que saldrá en diciembre de este año—dijo Sebastián con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro._

_Rebuscó entre unas carpetas y extrajo un papel con unos versos._

_—Éste, va a ser de hecho su castigo. Transcribir en latín esta canción._

_Ciel miró con curiosidad lo que decía:_

**Sympathy for the devil**

_**Composed by Mick Jagger** _

 

_—¿Quiere que transcriba al latín esta canción? ¿Es en serio? —preguntó Ciel desconcertado._

_—Así es. Ahora comience por favor, que no queda mucho tiempo._

_Sebastián sonrió con malicia al ver el desconcierto del menor. No pudo evitar relamerse los labios; si todo salía bien, y Ciel podía recuperar sus recuerdos, posiblemente podrían hacer el ritual definitivo para solventar todo aquel mal rollo generado por Undertaker y él podría por fin darse su festín con el alma de su joven amo. Ya casi podía saborearla._

_Ciel comenzó a escribir con curiosidad las primeras estrofas, desconociendo que estaba cavando su propia tumba…_

 

_**Please allow me to introduce myself** _

_**I'm a man of wealth and taste** _

_**I've been around for a long, long year** _

_**Stole many a man's soul to waste...** _

 

* * *

 

  **Verano de 1995**

* * *

_Allí estaban. De nuevo. Maldecía el día en que había decidido involucrarse en aquello, es que en serio, ¿Nunca iban a poder hacer bien el endemoniado ritual? ¿Hasta cuándo las cosas iban a salir mal? Aunque ahora, debía admitir que estaba dudando si realmente deseaba tanto como antes consumir el alma de su joven amo, unos sentimientos extraños había comenzado a embargarlo desde hacía tiempo, aunque se negaba a admitirlo en voz alta._

_Era ya la cuarta reencarnación. En el ritual anterior habían sido exitosos los métodos de Sebastián para recuperar la memoria de Ciel y Alois; pero Claude lo había arruinado intentando consumir antes de tiempo el alma de Trancy, creyendo que porque el chico había recuperado su memoria, ya el alma estaba lista para ser consumida. Terminó asesinándolo en el proceso y todo se fue al caño. Tuvieron que esperar nuevamente. Ahora ahora. Ya estaba casi todo listo, Ciel y Alois habían recuperado sus recuerdos gracias a los métodos de Sebastián. Sólo les restaba terminar de recolectar una cierta cantidad de almas y todo estaría listo._

_Pero existía un problema. Uno muy gordo. E inesperado. Sebastián se había enrollado románticamente con Phantomhive. Por supuesto que el demonio lo calificaba como un simple arrebato lujurioso producto del deseo exacerbado que sentía hacia el alma de Ciel. Pero en el fondo, había algo más allí._

_—¿Ya te vas? Quédate, es una orden —dijo Ciel demandante._

_Él y Sebastián se encontraban en una pequeña cabaña situada en un bosquecillo que estaba en los alrededores del Weston College. Habían acordado que ese sería el lugar secreto para sus encuentros "románticos". Pese a la resistencia inicial de Ciel, y la rabia que sintió hacia el demonio una vez que hubo recuperado sus recuerdos, al final igual terminó dejándose seducir por Sebastián y cayó en sus redes como era de esperarse. Después de todo, ¿Qué sentido tenía resistirse? Su vida ya estaba por llegar a su fin, y no podía negar que desde siempre había sentido una atracción por Sebastián, ¿Que tenía de malo caer en la tentación?_

_—Joven amo, no me busque más problemas con los Shinigamis. Debo irme para ultimar detalles para el ritual de esta noche. Faustus está comenzando a sospechar, creo que deberíamos tener más cuidado._

_—Precisamente, ¿Este no es ya el penúltimo ritual? El próximo va a ser el definitivo, ¿no? Hay que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda —respondió Ciel en un tono sugerente._

_—Vaya, vaya. Quién lo diría, joven amo. Usted para tener 16 años es un insaciable —dijo Sebastián burlón—. No me malinterprete. Créame que no me apetece para nada tener que marcharme, pero acordé encontrarme justo ahora con Spears, así que debo irme._

_Ciel pareció bastante ofendido por el comentario. —De acuerdo. Tú te lo pierdes —respondió de mala gana._

_Sebastián sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó hasta donde estaba su joven amo en la cama y le revolvió los cabellos. —¿Nos vemos en la madrugada, después del ritual, Ciel?_

_—Soy tu amo y como tal debes respetarme. No vuelvas a llamarme Ciel. Mejor vete._

_El demonio ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, dio un leve beso en la sien de su joven amo y se marchó de la cabaña, dejando a un muy cabreado Ciel. El exconde era un amargado y a Sebastián realmente le encantaba molestarlo como solía hacer antaño. En su fuero interno debía reconocer que iba a extrañar aquello; pero el festín que iba a obtener a cambio valía el sacrificio._

_Sacó de su bolsillo el antiguo reloj que utilizaba cuando era mayordomo de Ciel, y vio que iba retrasado, para variar. Suspiró hastiado sabiendo lo problemático que iba a resultar su impuntualidad para la reunión con Spears. Estaba harto de aquellos Shinigamis; ya había pasado casi un siglo y aquellos ineptos no habían resuelto nada. Maldecía el día en que aquel demente de Undertaker los había metido en ese lío. Se repitió mentalmente que sólo les quedaban dos rituales más y aquello acabaría._

_O eso era lo que pensaba…_

* * *

_—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, Michaelis? ¿Acaso tienes algo urgente que hacer? —soltó de sopetón Claude Faustus._

_Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la madrugada y habían podido terminar el ritual, aunque les había tomado más tiempo del estimado. Como era agosto y ya estaban en verano, era natural que el Weston estuviese vacío; los únicos que asistían eran los miembros del equipo de críquet del dormitorio de Green Lion, quienes tenían arduas sesiones de prácticas para prepararse para la competencia anual que se organizaba en el Weston. Así que de allí fue que utilizaron a dos chicos para su ritual; pero ambos habían dado algo de batalla, así que las cosas se retrasaron un poco. Spears estaba cabreadísimo, como de costumbre, quejándose sobre la cantidad de horas extras._

_—No veo porqué eso tenga que ser asunto tuyo —dijo Sebastián de mala gana. Iba ya retrasado para su encuentro con Phantomhive, por lo que una vez que hubo concluido el ritual, intentó retirarse con cierta prisa, despertando suspicacias por parte de Claude._

_Faustus le bloqueó el paso._

_—¿Sabes, Michaelis? Últimamente has estado muy ausente y distante —dijo Claude mientras lo escrutaba analíticamente—. Llegas tarde para las reuniones, no pareces muy concentrado en el ritual, la mayor parte del día no estás en el Weston. Si no me equivoco, podría decir que estás.._

_—¿Que estoy qué? —interrumpió Sebastián con brusquedad—. ¿Actuando a espaldas de ustedes? No digas cosas absurdas. Si soy el primero que quiero que esta pesadilla acabe._

_—Mmm… Tu actitud me recuerda mucho a alguien que conocimos en el pasado muy bien. ¿Te suena para algo el nombre Hannah Anafeloz?_

_Sebastián gruñó en respuesta. —No te atrevas a compararme con esa demonia de baja categoría. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi tiempo libre no es asunto de nadie. Limítate a hacer todo bien para que mañana terminemos con esto de una vez por todas._

_—Lo mismo te digo, Michaelis. No cometas ninguna imprudencia._

_Dicho esto Claude le abrió el paso a Sebastián. Ambos se dirigieron miradas desconfiadas, y luego cada uno siguió su camino. Claude lo sabía. Sebastián no entendía cómo, pero se percató de que Faustus de algún modo conocía su pequeño secreto. Esperaba que aquello no llegara a oídos de Spears._

* * *

_—¿Joven amo? —Sebastián entró con sigilo a la cabaña secreta que compartía con Ciel. Como era de esperarse, estaba ya dormido._

_Lo observó un rato con detenimiento, y recordó aquellas noches en las que su joven amo le pedía que se quedase con él hasta que consiguiera dormirse. Aquella época en la que eran amo y mayordomo y vivían en la esplendorosa mansión Phantomhive. Debía admitir que hubo varias ocasiones en las que se quedó allí casi toda la noche, así Ciel se hubiese dormido, vigilando su sueño. Había cierta paz que desprendía su joven amo estando así, que le resultaba fascinante verlo en esa faceta débil y sosegada que portaba cuando se sumía en el mundo de los sueños._

_Suspiró con cansancio. ¿Qué hacer? Una parte de él, se negaba a dejarlo ir, pero por otro lado, el hambre voraz que lo atacaba desde hacía más de un siglo lo estaba volviendo completamente loco. Había luchado consigo mismo en varias ocasiones para no abalanzarse sobre Ciel e intentar devorar su alma, sabiendo que sería inútil, ya que debido a la alteración, no iba a poder consumir su alma. Pero también, había luchado contra esa extraña sensación que se apoderaba de él cada vez que pensaba en que ya pronto Ciel Phantomhive no iba a existir más; que esta vez iba a ser definitivo y no iba a volver a reencarnar._

_Claude tenía razón después de todo. Había terminado como Hannah Anafeloz. Se habían despertado sentimientos en él hacia Ciel Phantomhive. ¿Qué más bajo podía caer un demonio?_

_No. Tenía que llegar hasta el final. No podía seguir postergando la muerte de Ciel Phantomhive. Su sed tenía que ser saciada._

_—Sebastián, ¿está todo bien? —Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató que el menor había despertado y había encendido una lámpara. Ciel lo observaba algo pasmado—. ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión?_

_—Lo siento, ¿lo desperté? Debería volver a dormir —evadió Sebastián._

_—Pareces preocupado por algo. ¿Anda todo bien? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_

_—Nada de qué preocuparse, Joven amo. Sólo unas pequeñas complicaciones._

_Ciel salió de la cama y quedó frente al demonio. Lo escrutó con detenimiento. Sebastián también lo observó intensamente, manteniendo una mirada impasible que no revelaba ninguna emoción._

_—Estás mintiendo —concluyó Ciel tras unos minutos de observación—. Maldición, Sebastián. Dime qué está pasando, ¡es una orden!_

_El demonio sintió el ya conocido ardor sobre su mano, donde estaba el sello del contrato. Suspiró hastiado. Su joven amo iba a terminar de volverlo loco._

_—Estaba pensando en que ya no sé si sea tan buena idea… —se detuvo en seco, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo?_

_—¿Tan buena idea qué?_

_—Lo del ritual. Hacer el definitivo._

_—¿De qué rayos me estás hablando, Sebastián? —Ciel estaba completamente en shock, y perplejo, ¿es que acaso aquel idiota no quería terminar con todo aquello y consumir su alma?—. ¿Cómo que no te parece buena idea hacer el ritual definitivo? ¡Explícate!_

_—Yo… no sabría decirle —Sebastián había bajado la cabeza, dejando que unos mechones le taparan la cara—. Sólo quiero que usted tenga de vuelta lo que le fue arrebatado._

_Ciel observaba a Sebastián como si tuviese en frente a bicho raro, ¿es que acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Qué le sucedía a aquel demonio idiota?_

_—¿Estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo, Sebastián? ¿Acaso has perdido la cordura? ¡Nadie puede devolverme lo que me han arrebatado! Mis padres están muertos desde hace más de un siglo. ¿Que han reencarnado? Sí. Pero al final son una imitación, una mala copia de lo que fueron mis padres. ¡Yo soy una mala copia del Ciel Phantomhive que fui! Todas esas experiencias vividas en las reencarnaciones no fueron más que una ilusión; un espejismo que se desvaneció en el momento en que recuperé mis recuerdos y supe quién era realmente y cómo estaba mi destino sellado desde hacía muchísimo tiempo —Ciel había comenzado a alzar la voz cada vez más al punto de gritar como un histérico—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer por mí, Sebastián, es terminar con todo esto y sellar nuestro contrato. ¡Así que te ordeno que te dejes de idioteces y acabes con todo esto lo antes posible! ¿Entendido?_

_Ciel sin darse cuenta había agarrado con brusquedad a Sebastián por las zolapas de su camisa y lo zarandeaba con violencia. —¡¿Me escuchaste Sebastián, o tengo que repetirlo de nuevo?!_

_—Como usted ordene —Sebastián se mantuvo impasible durante el monólogo del menor. Ciel tenía razón en todo lo que decía, pero el demonio sentía un extraño sentimiento apoderándose de todo su ser._

_Una presencia extraña en las cercanías de la cabaña puso inmediatamente en alerta a Sebastián. Frunció el ceño con molestia al reconocer de quién era aquella presencia. El maldito de Claude por lo visto lo había delatado con William T. Spears. Nada bueno podía salir de aquello._

_—Joven amo, por favor le pido que se calme. Debo salir unos segundos afuera a atender unos asuntos. Le recomiendo que me espere aquí tranquilo…_

_—Ni hablar. ¿Acaso crees que puedes darme órdenes? Además, ¿qué clase de asunto tienes que atender? Si es relacionado con el ritual yo también soy parte de ello, ¿recuerdas? Así que yo también iré._

_—Joven amo, usted no entiende… —El estruendoso ruido de la puerta siendo derribada fue lo que interrumpió a Sebastián. William T. Spears irrumpió en aquella cabaña y cargaba una cara de pocos amigos. El primer instinto del demonio fue ponerse delante de Ciel y protegerlo de aquel Shinigami—. Spears… —escupió con desprecio Sebastián._

_—Michaelis… Con que éste había sido tu plan… —murmuró el Shinigami._

_—¿Plan? ¿De qué rayos habla, Sebastián? —intervino Ciel._

_—Spears, lo que sea que te haya dicho Faustus, te aseguro que no es así. No es lo que piensas—dijo Sebastián con cautela._

_—¿Ah no? ¿Y qué es todo esto entonces? ¿Por qué te ocultas aquí con este mocoso?_

_—Puedo explicártelo, pero ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos afuera?_

_—¿Para que después el mocoso se escape? Ni hablar —Spears desenfundó su guadaña y apuntó a Sebastián—. Apártate. No permitiré que arruines todo lo que hemos hecho. Voy a reiniciar la partida; tocará empezar de nuevo._

_—No vas a tocar a mi joven amo. ¿Por qué mejor no te calmas y conversamos esto afuera? ¿No ves que esto no afecta para nada el ritual?_

_—Claro que sí afecta. El hecho de que te hayas enredado románticamente con ese mocoso es inaceptable. Es evidente que están tramando algo y planean huir, así que Michaelis, quítate del medio._

_Sebastián se volteó y observó a Ciel, quien estaba confundido y no parecía captar el curso que estaba tomando la conversación. Una parte de él quería quedarse allí y enfrentar a Spears, pero otra, sabía que lo correcto era acabar con ese círculo vicioso, y terminar de devorar de una vez por todas el alma de Ciel Phantomhive. Las dudas lo invadían completamente, y el demonio no sabía qué camino tomar en esa encrucijada. De todos modos de nada servía enfrentar a Spears, tenía que hacer lo que él dijera. Sólo por esta vez tenía que ceder._

_—¿Sebastián? ¿Qué rayos pasa?_

_El demonio suspiró hondamente y pronunció un débil "los siento, Ciel", y se hizo a un lado. El Shinigami en menos de un segundo clavó su guadaña directo en el corazón del menor, atravesándolo por completo y arrancando en el proceso aquel órgano vital. El cuerpo sin vida de Ciel se desplomó en el suelo. Sebastián en todo el proceso observó impasible el bosque que se veía en la ventana. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Permitió que aquel Shinigami profanara a su joven amo._

_—Por lo visto tu instinto de bestia todavía puede más que tú lado sentimental —comentó Spears mientras limpiaba los restos de sangre de la guadaña—. Que conste que si debemos hacer otro ritual y esperar un par de años más es tu entera culpa y responsabilidad._

_—Fue innecesario lo que hiciste —escupió Sebastián—. El ritual igual pudo haberse hecho, lo nuestro no afectaba para nada…_

_—"Lo nuestro" —remedó Will—. Nunca pensé que pudieras dar más asco, demonio._

_—Hablo en serio —gruñó Michaelis—. Mi relación con el Joven amo no afectaba para nada el ritual. Él era el primero que quería terminar con esto; tú en el fondo lo sabías muy bien. ¿Por qué lo has asesinado? ¿Algún deseo retorcido no realizado?_

_—Quizás._

_El Shinigami le dio la espalda a Sebastián dispuesto a marcharse. Hasta que se volteó repentinamente y dijo en un tono muy socarrón:_

_—Por favor encárgate de este desastre y del cuerpo del mocoso. Ah, y otra cosa, Michaelis, que te quede claro que nadie desafía mi autoridad. Les había dejado bien en claro a Faustus y a ti que no quería que interactuaran más de lo necesario con sus contratistas y mira lo que pasó, espero que sirva de lección que no se desobedecen nuestras normas —remarcó Spears—. ¿Y sabes qué? No me importa hacer horas extras y volver a esperar a otra reencarnación, pero no pienso darle el gusto a unos demonios ineptos como ustedes de hacer lo que les venga en gana. Espero que en la próxima reencarnación sepas comportarte y controlar tus impulsos, Michaelis._

_Dicho esto el shinigami dio media vuelta y se marchó de aquella cabaña. Sebastián simplemente se quedó de pie, con los puños apretados y unas ganas inmensas de abalanzarse contra Spears y hacerlo pedazos. Aquel maldito Dios de la muerte iba a pagárselas algún día. Cuando se sellara el contrato y todo volviera a la normalidad, iba a vengarse de aquel imbécil._

_Mientras tanto, debía resignarse y hacer lo que ellos dijeran. Observó el cuerpo inerte de Ciel tirado en el piso, estaba bañado en un charco de sangre. Sintió repulsión por aquello. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Estaban en 1995 y aún seguían en las mismas. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a durar esa pesadilla?_

_Tomó la sábana de la cama y con ella cubrió el cuerpo de su Joven amo._

_Aquella iba a ser una noche larga._

_—Lo siento mucho, joven amo —susurró antes de prender fuego a la estancia._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antepenúltimo capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado, gracias a las personas que me han dejado sus kudos y a las que leen esta historia! 
> 
> Nos vemos pronto, se me cuidan!


End file.
